


There is No Fear in Love

by cissamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Magical Bond, Multi, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love, minor ron bashing, ron is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Andromeda, Hermione, and Narcissa realised that they had a  soul-bond. This story starts five months into their relationship.<br/>Previously titled 'Broken', but I'm pretty crap with titles, and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddieJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieJean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160258) by [TeddieJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieJean/pseuds/TeddieJean). 



> This is the main story, and I will post shorter prequel stories later on, although some prequel stuff will be in this story later on.  
> This is majorly inspired by the one other work featuring this triad.  
> Enjoy

The first thing Andromeda Black saw when she woke up on the morning of the 2nd of May 2000, were the slim, sculpted shoulder blades of her younger sister. She lifted her head slightly, and saw the youthful features of Hermione Granger, more calm and serene in sleep than it ever was awake.

 Andromeda slid her hand from Narcissa’s slender waist and reached behind her for her hawthorn and dragon heartstring wand. She waved her wand towards the duck-egg blue silk curtains, and they swished open, responding to Andromeda’s non-verbal command.

 “You _know_ I wish you wouldn’t do that, Andy. Those curtains are Chinese Silk. I’ve _told_ you.” Narcissa’s sleepy voice reprimanded her sister as she pulled the still sleeping Hermione closer, and began gently carding her perfectly manicured crimson nails through her lover’s wild honey-brown hair.

 “You don’t _really_ mind Cissy. You both look _so_ beautiful in the sun. I _had_ to!” Andy whispered dramatically. And indeed, Narcissa and Hermione both did look stunning in the early sunlight, which glinted off Narcissa’s pale, curved back and her long silvery blonde hair, and which lit up Hermione’s mane with gold highlights.

 “I suppose you’re right, Andy.” Narcissa said this with a completely even tone, not giving away the smirk that Andy could not see playing on her lips. Andromeda rolled her dark eyes skywards.

 “Don’t tease her, ‘Cissa.” Hermione snuggled closer into the older witch’s arms, burying her face against Narcissa’s clavicle. Andy smiled happily, and threw her arm back over her lovers, losing her wand amongst the bedsheets. Hermione twitched away from Andromeda’s hand.

“Your hand is _cold_ , Andy.” Hermione complained lovingly. Andromeda withdrew her hand, coming across her wand in the process.

 “I’ll go make tea then. Merlin forbid either of you two get cold!” Andromeda slipped from their warm bed, quickly pulling on a fluffy pink dressing gown, and shoving her feet into matching slippers, adorned with fluffy bunny ears. The set had been a present from Hermione, just after the triad had moved in together two months ago. They had brought the little Pembrokeshire cottage five months into their relationship, and four since Narcissa had joined them.

 “Why can’t she just cast a warming charm?” was the complaint that filtered after Andy as she left the room, briefly checking on Teddy in his room. The child had turned two three weeks ago, on the 11th of April. In his sleep, Teddy’s hair reverted to its natural black, curly, but not wild like his godfather`s hair still was. He had not inherited either of his parents’ colourings, instead having dark hair, which he gained from the Black side of his family, and changeable blue eyes, which ranged from the colour of the sea, to a happy periwinkle, to the colour of the navy sky, as it was just after the sun disappeared. Andromeda quietly entered the toddler’s nursery, closing the door with a gentle click after herself, and tiptoed over to the large armchair in the corner.

 Seeing Teddy had reminded her what day it was, and that had washed away any lingering happiness from the morning. ‘ _It was that day again_ .’ Andromeda thought as she hunched her shoulders and laid her head in her hands. ‘ _The day that the wizarding world partied, and celebrated the downfall of Voldemort, and the day she was reminded so sharply of what she had lost. Her beautiful, happy, lively Nymphadora. No! Not lost. Bellatrix had killed her Dora, not hidden her._ ’

***

Narcissa pulled herself from her thoughts, which, as usual, were centred on her lovers, and opened her cerulean eyes, and said, quite loudly,

 “Where’s my tea?” Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was past nine. It did not take Andy 45 minutes to make tea.

 “Shit.” Hermione muttered, and quickly left the warmth of the bed, eschewing her dressing gown and socks, in her rush.

 “What?” Narcissa sat up, holding the charcoal grey sheets to cover her nakedness, “‘Mione, what’s wrong?”

 "Think about what day it is, Narcissa.” Hermione spoke uncharacteristically sharply as she hurried from the room, wearing only Andromeda’s old Slytherin quidditch shirt.

 “Oh, _shit_ ” Narcissa echoed.

***

Hermione took the stairs two at a time, and jogged into the kitchen, which was untouched since she had washed up the night before. Hermione spun round, and swiftly checked their lounge, their dining room ( _Narcissa had insisted on having one_ ), Teddy’s playroom, and their formal sitting room ( _Narcissa had insisted on this too_ ) for Andromeda, but she was not in any of the rooms.

 Hermione went back upstairs, again taking them two at a time, remembering that Narcissa hated her doing that, and checked the three guest bedrooms, both bathrooms, the study, and lastly, she cracked open Teddy’s door and her heart broke when she saw Andromeda folded over in the armchair, her body wracked with silent sobs. Teddy, whose hair had turned cobalt to reflect his sadness, had sat up and reached his hand between the wooden rails of his cot, and was patting Andy on the head gently.

 “Andy.” Hermione’s voice was full of emotion as she knelt in front over her lover, and wrapped her arms around the sobbing witch.

***

Narcissa heard the sounds of Andromeda’s sobbing, and forgot all about her tea. Her only thought was to get to her crying sister, and she paused only to redress herself in the nightgown that her lovers had divested her of the previous night. Narcissa swept from their shared room in a rustle of satin, swiping up her willow wand on the way through to Teddy’s room, where knew Andy and ‘Mione were. Narcissa didn't pause in the doorframe as Hermione had, instead going straight to Andromeda. Hermione stood up, and stepped back, acknowledging that Narcissa could comfort Andromeda better than she could, at that time. Hermione reached into Teddy`s cot, and swung the now mint-green haired boy up and on to her hip. Hermione knew that mint-green was Teddy's colour for confusion.

Hermione placed her free hand or Narcissa`s shoulder, and whispered that she would take care of Teddy, give him his breakfast, and keep him occupied. Narcissa's eyes flicked towards Teddy, as she replied to Hermione, also in whispers.

 “Just give him his breakfast and let him play in his playroom. You can use a monitoring spell. ‘Dromeda needs both of us today.” Hermione nodded, bent to kiss Andromeda gently on the top of her head, squeezed her hand on Narcissa’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort, and walked from the room. Narcissa could hear Hermione babbling reassuringly to the toddler on her way down stairs, and smiled faintly. Andromeda`s heaving sobs bad faded to exhausted weeping.

 “Andy, darling, why don’t we go back to our room? ‘Mione will bring up some tea soon. Just as soon as she's given Teddy some cereal, and gotten him settled.” Narcissa wrapped her arms around Andromeda, and half-lifted her out of the armchair. Narcissa supported her sister as she stumbled, and guided her into the Master bedroom, and around to her side of the huge four-poster bed.

 Andromeda`s tears had dried by the time she sat down, and she was in an almost catatonic state of grief and anger at her deceased sister for killing her daughter and depriving her grandson of a mother.

 Neither Andromeda nor Narcissa could reconcile the Bellatrix who had killed Nymphadora, and tortured Hermione, with the Bella they had played with as children, the Bella who had always protected them from their parents’ wrath, always taking the blame, and the ensuing punishments.

 Sometimes Narcissa wept bitterly for the loss of her idyllic sister, and sometimes she wished she were still alive, so she could slap her silly, and sometimes she wanted to buy Molly Weasley a hundred bunches of perfect flowers in thanks for ridding the world of the monster that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

 “Cissy? What was Bellatrix Lestrange like? I only ever knew Bella Black.” Andromeda’s voice was cracked and quiet, and full of hate, longing, and love.

 “She … She was … Merlin, she was _horrible_ , Andy. She was completely mad. And in love with Him. She adored Him. She did _anything_ for him. The worst bit was that she _loved_ it. She loved every second of torture, and inflicting pain. Azkaban ripped away the last shreds of our Bella. The Dementors tore away her sanity, and all she was, all she would ever have been was an unrecognisable torturer. And I _couldn’t_ love her. I tried so hard to see _our_ Bella, but I just couldn’t.” A single tear slipped down Narcissa’s porcelain cheek, as the blonde witch mourned the loss of the sister whom Azkaban had claimed.

 “Oh, Cissy.” Hermione quickly moved from the doorframe to wrap her arms around Narcissa and Andromeda, pulling them both into a fierce embrace.

 “Sometimes… I wish I could kill her over and over for what she’s done to so many people. To Teddy, and you, ‘Mione, and the Longbottoms. She killed Sirius, and my Dora. I would kill her a thousand times, and not regret it.” Their embrace muffled Andromeda’s voice, but no one could mistake the honesty and rising hysteria in her tone. Narcissa pulled back sharply, leaving Hermione holding Andromeda, and with only a hand on Narcissa’s own shoulder.

 “Andy, you _can’t_ talk like that. You can’t even _think_ of that. _‘Facilis descensus averno’_.” Hermione smiled wanly at Narcissa’s quotation of Virgil’s Aeneid, but her smile dropped away quickly as Andromeda began sobbing anew in her arms.

 “I know, Cissa.” Andromeda gasped out between sobs. She was getting more and more hysterical. Narcissa stood up and walked around the bed, to her bedside drawer, opened it, and pulled out a vial of home-brewed calming draught. Narcissa, who was a trained Healer and skilled Potioneer had developed it herself, and the draught also had elements of dreamless sleep. Andromeda would sleep dreamlessly for two hours, before waking calmly.

 Narcissa returned to Hermione and Andromeda and handed the vial to Hermione to administer. Hermione pulled slightly away from Andromeda, and gently tilted the older woman’s chin up.

 “Andy, drink this, darling. Cissy made it, it’s a calming draught. It will help, I promise.” Andromeda nodded, and hiccupped, and Hermione could see tear tracks drying again on Andromeda’s cheeks as her shaky hand reached to take the potion from Hermione. Narcissa sat next to Andromeda as she took the potion, laying her down on the bed as the effects of the draught took hold and Andromeda’s deep, dark eyes fluttered closed.

Hermione and Narcissa both laid a kiss on Andromeda’s temple as they quietly left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

 Narcissa followed Hermione down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Narcissa reached for the teapot and handed it to Hermione, who had pulled their box of teabags from the cupboard. Hermione filled the pot with boiling water as Narcissa tipped a little milk into each mug. One was black, with a cursive silver _N_ , and the other was pale blue, with a handwritten H. Andromeda’s was still on the shelf. It was green, and the **A** was simple and neat. The mugs were gifts from Draco, as housewarming presents. Each one represented each woman perfectly, or so he claimed. Narcissa slid the two mugs along the marble benchtop towards Hermione and her teapot, and Hermione poured the tea, before sliding Narcissa’s mug back along to her.

 Both women sat down at their kitchen table, across from each other. Neither spoke for what felt like a long moment, before Hermione began.

 “She’s obviously been bottling it up.” Narcissa’s brow furrowed at Hermione’s use of the Muggle phrase.

 “By that, I assume you mean that Andy has not been healthily expressing her emotions over her sister killing her daughter? I would have to agree. But that is not the question. The question is how do we help her? What can we do?” Narcissa questioned the younger witch.

 “I don’t want to send her straight to a mind healer, it would probably do more harm than good, but we can’t leave it unchecked, to become a habit. And it’s not like we can sit her down with Bellatrix, and get them to talk it out. She needs to talk to someone more impartial than us, but not someone who will be harsh and judgemental about her conflicting emotions about Bellatrix.” Hermione had gone into study mode, which Narcissa supposed was her way of coping with Andromeda’s distress. Narcissa knew she had withdrawn into herself a bit, as she usually did, and become more like Narcissa Malfoy than she would have liked.

 It was at this moment of silent contemplation when the fireplace in the lounge made a whooshing sound, and a man’s voice called out.

 “ _Oh_! I completely forgot! Draco did say he would pop round today. He’s been in Europe, gathering manuscripts for his Alchemical studies.” Narcissa spoke happily, as she moved from the kitchen to the lounge, her tea forgotten at the joy of seeing her son after his travels.

Draco was standing on the grey rug in front of the fireplace (Hermione had chosen the colour, citing Harry’s inability to travel by Floo without getting soot everywhere) and he hadn’t a speck of soot on him. He still favoured slim fitting dark suits and robes, but on this particular day, he was wearing black trousers, and a billowy black silk shirt, evidently influenced by the 19th century European styles. His hair was no longer slicked back, in the look of his father, and Draco had allowed it to grow out somewhat, and it fell messily around his face. His silvery grey eyes danced happily.

 Draco looked shocked to see his mother’s choice of clothing, and Hermione’s. Neither witch had realised that they were still wearing a silky nightgown or a baggy Hogwarts quidditch shirt.

 “Mother, am I too early?” Draco asked, his eyes lingering on their nightwear.

 “No Draco, why would you thin- Would you excuse us a moment?” A faint blush tinted Narcissa’s as she realised her and her lover’s attire. She did not wait for a response from Draco, instead turning and pulling Hermione out of the room and up the stairs.

 The pair quietly re-entered the room where Andromeda was sleeping, and quickly pulled an outfit each from the wardrobe. Next, they slipped into the bathroom, and changed quickly, only pausing for a heated kiss against the door when both were only in their underwear. ‘ _This is why we never get dressed in the same room’_ Narcissa thought as Hermione pulled away, panting.

 Narcissa had chosen a black, knee-length pencil skirt, and paired it with a blood-red chiffon blouse. She pulled on a pair of black patent leather heels, and applied her signature red lipstick, before whirling her blonde hair up, with her wand, into a complicated up-do.

The younger witch was dressed more casually than her partner, wearing navy jeans and a baggy black, knit jumper, with a bold white **H** on the front. Hermione had chosen to stay barefoot, and had pulled her wild hair into a ponytail after a quick brush.

 Once the two witches deemed themselves presentable, they headed back downstairs, to find that Draco had collected Teddy from his playroom and was sitting with him on the grey rug, making multi-coloured bubbles float from his wand. Teddy was giggling happily, and reaching the bubbles. Each time one popped, the toddler was showered in coloured sparks. His hair had changed to exactly match Draco’s platinum blond, a shade lighter than Narcissa’s, which held a slightly golden hue. Teddy looked like he could be Draco’s son.

Draco didn’t notice Narcissa and Hermione’s return, so engrossed was he in the boy sitting in front of him. Narcissa smiled at the scene she and Hermione had walked in on.

 “Draco.” The eighteen year-old young man in question looked up at his quiet mother’s voice, and tucked his wand into a pocket on the inside of his loose-necked shirt. He stood up, and bent to pick up Teddy, who, at the appearance of the Hermione and Narcissa, had become an amalgamation of the witches. His skin tone had paled, and his eyes had switched to blue, to match Narcissa, and his hair had become as wild as Hermione’s, though still maintaining its Draco-blond colour. Narcissa held out her arms for the boy in a silent request to her son, and he acquiesced, walking over and handing Teddy to his mother.

 Narcissa cuddled the toddler to her, a display of affection almost never seen by anyone other than her two lovers or her son. Even Lucius had never seen the gentle, softer side of Narcissa, though she had never seen any reason to trust him enough to bare her soul to him. When Hermione and Andromeda had included Narcissa in their relationship, Hermione had been slightly surprised at the romanticism and warmth in Narcissa’s personality. Ron had called her an ‘Icy Bitch’ when Hermione had told him, Harry, and Ginny about their unusual relationship, and the soul- bond that they shared. Needless to say, Hermione and Ron hadn’t spoken more that cold pleasantries in six months. Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when Draco sidled up to her.

 “What’s going on?” Where’s my aunt?” Draco had always been perceptive, Hermione mused.

 “It’s a long story, Draco. Why don’t we all sit down?” Hermione raised her voice a little at the end, pulling Narcissa’s attentions away from Teddy, and all three of them sat down. Narcissa kept Teddy on her lap, sitting in the armchair, and Draco and Hermione sat on the matching couch, which faced the fire and was at right angles with Narcissa’s chair. Hermione sat closest to Narcissa and Draco was on the end.

 “So…” Draco prompted.

 “Okay. So you know that today is two years since the Battle of Hogwarts? And you know… what happened to Tonks?” Hermione began.

 “Yes. It would be hard to forget. Father… left us, and Bellatrix… she killed Cousin Nymphadora.” Lucius had chosen to stay by Voldemort’s side during the battle, instead of following his wife and son in fighting for Harry. It was just before Harry had killed Voldemort when Hermione had first properly talked to Narcissa, who had asked that she be loaned a wand so she could fight. It had been then when Andromeda had come forward, offering her sister Tonks’ wand. Narcissa had successfully fought and killed Rabastan Lestrange. He was the only thing she had ever killed. Hermione nodded at Draco’s assertion, and paused, gathering her thoughts, before ploughing on.

 “Andy, she’s… it’s hard for her. She’s not been expressing her emotions, about what happened, properly. Bottling it up, as some people say. Locking it away. She sort of… had a… breakdown? Imagine it like every emotion she bottles up, it blows up a balloon. The balloon popped.” Narcissa frowned at Hermione’s analogy, and used the moment of silence to reassure her son.

 “She hasn’t lost her mind, Draco. Nothing of the sort. ‘Dromeda is just coming to terms with everything a bit later than she should be.”

 “So where is she? Shouldn’t at least one of you two be with her?” Draco looked slightly shocked that they had abandoned Andromeda to cope with her emotions on her own.

 “She got a bit hysterical, and slightly murderous, so we gave her one of Narcissa’s calming draughts.” Hermione spoke quickly and succinctly, ensuring that Draco understood. Draco nodded again.

 “Do you want me to go, leave you to it?” Draco looked uncertain. Narcissa and Hermione shared a look, and both shook their heads. Hermione’s casual ways were rubbing of on Narcissa, and she looked slightly shocked. Draco nodded a third time.

 It was at this moment when they heard Andromeda’s cracked voice screaming for Narcissa. Both witches stood up, Hermione quickly scooping Teddy from Narcissa’s arms, and Narcissa smiling thinly at her, before rushing from the room.

This left Draco and Hermione alone together.

 “I don’t think I’ve had a chance to say this, I’ve been in Europe for quite a while, and I didn’t catch a moment with you before I left. If you _hurt_ my mother, or my aunt, I shall have _no_ qualms about inflicting _serious_ pain on you. Do you understand?” Draco’s silver eyes flashed with protectiveness as he stood up and looked down at his petite former classmate.

 “And I would hate to do that, because I do see how happy you three make each other.”

 “I _never_ intend on leaving ‘Cissa or Andy, and I shall _never_ intentionally hurt them. We are bonded, Draco, what they feel, I feel, and what I feel, they feel. Do _you_ understand?” Hermione brown eyes sparkled with defensiveness and tenderness. Their eyes met for a long moment, before both young people nodded tersely and returned to their seats.

***

Narcissa ran up the stairs, and rather uncharacteristically, and dramatically, flung the bedroom door open, running to Andromeda, who was curled up in the foetal position, facing the centre of the bed. Narcissa slid up next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her. Andromeda was whimpering, and still calling Narcissa’s name. When she felt Narcissa’s arms, she quietened, reaching up to cling to Narcissa’s blouse. Andromeda looked up at Narcissa with desperate eyes.

 “She was there, Cissy, and I killed her. I _killed_ her. She’s in my head Cissy! I can’t get her out! _Every_ time I close my eyes, she’s _there_.” Andromeda broke out in fresh sobs, and pressed her face against Narcissa’s torso.

 “I’ll get her out, Andy, we will. _We’ll_ get her out. We _will_ help you. It’s going to be alright, darling. It’s all alright. It was a dream, love, just a dream.” Narcissa whispered soothingly as she stroked her sister’s chocolate brown hair.

 After about twenty minutes, Hermione appeared in the doorway, and saw that Andromeda had fallen asleep in Narcissa’s arms, and the youngest Black sister was working on disentangling herself.

 “Cissa.” Hermione whispered. The older witch succeeded in slipping off the bed and tiptoed over to Hermione, planting a soft kiss on the younger woman’s lips. They shared a small smile, and Hermione took Narcissa’s hand, pulling her from the room.

 “She should sleep soundly now, I hope.” Narcissa sounded uncertain, and Hermione wasn’t used to that. She realised that Narcissa would be thinking herself at fault for the nightmare, blaming herself because her draught had not seemed to work.

 “Sweetheart, why don’t we go over the potion with Draco. All three of us, and we’ll have it completely sorted by the time Andy wakes up.” Hermione smiled at her witch when they reached the bottom of the stairs, and, after another loving kiss, pulled her into the sitting room, where Draco was again playing with Teddy. Both boys ( _for Draco would always be a boy in Narcissa’s eyes. Her baby boy_ ) were beaming at each other, and Teddy’s hair had changed to bubble gum pink, the exact shade that his mother had favoured. Andromeda had theorised that he used that colour when he was happy to be with his family. He used it often when Harry and Ginny, or Draco visited, or when Hermione, Narcissa, or Andromeda returned from a trip.

 Narcissa sat in the chair she had been in before Andromeda's nightmare, and she pulled Hermione into her lap, wrapping her free arm around the younger witch's waist, her hand slipping under the baggy jumper and tracing circles on Hermione's hip. Her other hand was still gripped in Hermione's.

 "Is she alright, Mother?" Narcissa heard the worry clear in Draco's rich voice. He looked up from his game with the two-year-old.

 "She's gone back to sleep, Draco. She should be calmer when she wakes again. Something went wrong with my potion, though. We _need_ to figure it out." Narcissa still looked upset that her draught had not worked.

 "Could it be something to do with the fact that some ingredients from the Calming Draught might weaken the effects of ingredients from the Dreamless Sleep Potion, or vice-versa?" Draco had always been a keen Potioneer, and moments like this served to show why. He understood the theory of potion-making, and the effects different combinations of ingredients could have on each other and in the drinker.

 "It could be, Draco, but which ingredients? I _thought_ I had triple checked everything. I _did_ triple check everything. Even Severus went over it... before he died. And he said he couldn't have done it better himself.” Hermione knew that Narcissa hated being wrong, and _despised_ when what she perceived as her shortcomings were the cause of pain or fear or anguish to someone she loved.

 “If you collect your notes, and workings, and all that stuff, maybe I could take it for a day or two, and see if I can figure anything out? Does that sound okay?” Draco offered with a tender smile for his mother. Narcissa smiled back at her only son, and nodded.

 “I can duplicate everything for you, darling. It’s in the study, in a folder.” Narcissa stood up, and went to fetch her research. Draco and Hermione shared a smile at her inherent neatness. Hermione had the same trait, and so did Andromeda, to an extent, but Draco had not inherited this particular characteristic from his mother. Something that had irked her no end when he was younger.

 Narcissa’s departure had left Draco and Hermione alone with Teddy again, but there were no deep conversations this time. Both of their attentions were firmly focused on the little boy in Draco’s arm, who had been amusing himself while the adults talked by changing his nose into different animal noses, another trait he must have inherited from his mother.

He had tried a pig nose, but that had been too boring, as he couldn’t see it properly. Then he had gone for a pelican’s gullet, and played with that for a bit, but his favourite was an elephant’s trunk, which he currently had.

 Hermione and Draco smiled indulgently at the young boy, and he grinned back at them from under his trunk, then his nose morphed back to normal, and he patted his face to check. It was now when Narcissa re-entered the room, and perched on the arm of the armchair she had previously been occupying. She leaned over and handed a sheaf of parchment, bound with red ribbon, to her son, and he smiled his thanks.

***

It was two hours later when Andromeda woke up again. Hermione and Narcissa had taken it in turns to check on her every half hour, and she had been sleeping calmly every time they checked in. Draco was staying for the day, and Harry and Ginny were due to drop in for afternoon tea around three.

 Narcissa had checked on Andromeda ten minutes before she walked into the lounge to find Narcissa on the couch, with Hermione’s head in her lap. Narcissa was reading one of Severus Snape’s treatises on potion-making, all of which he had left to her in his will, and Hermione was perusing the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ , which she had contributed to a great deal on the subjects of Chamber of Secrets, and the Room of Requirement, and submitted an essay on the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Draco was again playing on the floor with Teddy, and both boys were giggling happily, as Draco conjured slow snitches for Teddy to grab. Each time Teddy grabbed one, it turned into a rainbow coloured hand that tickled him.

Andromeda smiled tiredly from her place in the doorway, and sighed. Hermione looked up from her book, and immediately jumped up, and went to Andromeda’s side, who smiled again at her young lover’s attentiveness.

 “Draco, can you take Teddy to his playroom, please, darling?” Narcissa had also stood up and placed Severus’s treatise on a side table. Draco nodded and swung Teddy up and on to his shoulders as he stood up. He kissed his aunt on the cheek as he passed her in the doorway.

 Hermione guided Andromeda to sit between her and Narcissa on the couch. Andromeda was still wearing her fluffy pink dressing gown. “Andy, we need to talk about what happened this morning.” Andromeda frowned at Hermione’s forthright approach, and Narcissa spoke next, with a slightly softer approach.

 “What she means, my love, is that you seem to have some unresolved feelings about our sister that you need to work through. I was thinking you could do that with Draco. Before you say anything, hear me out. Draco is more impartial than either of us, but he knew Bellatrix somewhat, and he wouldn’t judge you for loving her as your sister, my darling. It seems to me like it could work.” Narcissa had leaned towards Andy, and had taken her hand in both of her own.

 “I… I suppose that _could_ work. Maybe I do just need to vent. I haven’t done that in a while. I’ll give it a go. We could meet once a week maybe? Not here though.” Andromeda nodded slowly. She had lost herself a bit that morning, she admitted to herself. “Are Harry and Ginny still coming for afternoon tea?” Andromeda directed her sharp subject change at Hermione, who nodded and smiled. Narcissa looked concerned that Andromeda was brushing off the previous subject, but didn’t bring it up again. “Should I start on lunch?” This question was broader, and not directed at either witch. Narcissa shook her head, and answered her sister’s query.

 “Hermione mentioned a new Muggle Delicatessen that she wanted to try. We thought we would just get sandwiches from there. Does that suit you, darling?”

 “Sure, that sounds lovely.” Andromeda smiled softly, leant over, and placed a tender kiss on Narcissa’s lips.

 “I’ll just pop off, then.” Hermione stood up, and both older witches pulled her in for a kiss each. Hermione recognised that Narcissa and Andromeda needed to be reassured by each other that they were okay, and she figured it would be an opportune time to grab Draco and Teddy and head to the delicatessen.

* _20 minutes_ *

Hermione and Draco apparated back to the end of the lane where there cottage was located. They had to walk for about five minutes because they had anti-apparition wards around their property. It was better to be safe than sorry, after all.

 Teddy was toddling along between them, and was holding onto both of their hands. Hermione had placed a small glamour on him for their excursion, so that the muggles would not notice his colourful hair, and his habit of collecting physical traits from anyone in the street. Hermione held a paper bag full of sandwiches in her other hand, and all three walked down the flowery lane in comfortable quiet.

 When they reached the front door, Hermione pulled out her vinewood wand, and tapped the door, in a movement akin to how one would access Diagon Alley from the yard of the Leaky Cauldron. The enchantment had been Narcissa’s idea, and she had woven wand recognition into the spell. One of the three owners of the house had to grant your wand access to the spell. All three had become extremely safety-conscious after the war, and especially after the public backlash concerning their unconventional relationship.

 Hermione pushed the door open, and went through to the kitchen to collect some plates for their lunch. Hermione thought that today could be one of the rare exceptions to Narcissa’s _eat at the table_ rule.

 Draco had taken Teddy straight into the lounge, and settled on the rug with his legs crossed, and Teddy sitting on Draco’s lap. Narcissa and Andromeda had been dancing around the room to Tchaikovsky’s _Swan Lake Waltz_ when Draco and Teddy came in. Slow dancing was a common pastime in the Granger/Black house, where Narcissa was habitually trying to teach Hermione to dance. All Hermione could be bothered learning was the basic closed change waltz, and Narcissa would turn to Andromeda to dance with her to show Hermione what she wanted. Hermione consistently protested that she had better things to do than waltzing. Because Andromeda and Narcissa had been brought up in an elite Pureblood household, both had learned to dance very well at a very young age. Hermione loved watching the pair whirl gracefully around the room.

 When Hermione came in, floating a tray of plates and glasses of elf-made wine in front of her, she looked straight to Andromeda, and noted the slightly downcast expression, and the almost imperceptibly slumped shoulders of her eldest girlfriend. Hermione guided the tray to rest on a side table, and placed the paper bag of sandwiches on the table too, before walking swiftly over to Andromeda, wrapping her arms around her neck, and kissing her passionately. Hermione tilted her body up on to her tiptoes and pulled the older witch closer. Andromeda slipped her arms around Hermione’s slim waist, pulling her even closer still. They broke of their kiss when Draco cleared his throat. Narcissa had served everyone’s sandwiches on to plates, and both mother and son were sitting, waiting for the other two.

 The two witches rested their foreheads against each others, and smiled at each other adoringly for a moment, before Andromeda pulled Hermione by the hand over to the couch, and everyone sat and ate their sandwiches. Draco remained on the floor with Teddy, and was helping the toddler eat his small sandwich.

 The odd family passed the afternoon with Hermione teaching the Purebloods how to play Monopoly. Draco loved the strategy of the game, Narcissa enjoyed gaining as much money, and as many assets as she could ( _She had bought Park Lane and Mayfair and all four stations_ ), and Andromeda had enjoyed the simple act of playing a light hearted game with her family, although Draco wasn’t at all light hearted when his mother snapped up Mayfair just before he landed on it. Teddy had just loved the little metal figurines, and it was a constant battle to stop him from putting them in his mouth. Narcissa had won the game, with Hermione in a very close second, and Draco almost beating her. Andromeda had come last, but she was smiling happily at the end of it.

 It was exactly three o’clock when the Floo flared, and the family skidded off the mat in front of the fireplace. Hermione had the foresight to pull the board along with her, as Harry’s soot covered form stumbled from the fireplace, followed quickly by a remarkably less sooty Ginny, who promptly bumped into her boyfriend’s back, as he was still standing in front of the ornate fireplace.

 Narcissa had been the first to raise herself to her feet, Draco the second, as their pride prevented them from greeting guests while sitting on the floor. Hermione stood, and pulled Andromeda to her feet, as the older witch was balancing Teddy on her hip.

As soon as Andromeda was up, Hermione flung herself in to her best friend’s arms. They were still about the same height, and he was still very slim, brought on from malnourishment in his formative years with the Dursleys.

 Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and squeezed her hard for a long few seconds, before they pulled away from each other, and Hermione moved to hug Ginny. Harry shook hands with Draco, and was kissed on the cheek by Narcissa and Andromeda, the latter of whom handed Teddy to Harry, who lost himself in baby-world. Ginny smiled indulgently at Harry after she had greeted the remainder of the motley family.

 “Miss Weasley, may I get some tea for yourself or Mr Potter?” Narcissa made her offer to Ginny, as Harry was still engrossed in Teddy.

 “That would be great, thanks Mrs Ma– Ms… Black. Milk, one sugar, for both of us, thanks. And please, just ‘Ginny’ and ‘Harry’.” Ginny stumbled over how to address the former Mrs Malfoy. Narcissa’s divorce had come through the day before she moved into the cottage with Andromeda, Hermione, and Teddy.

 Narcissa nodded. “Then you must call me Narcissa.” She smiled as she left to make the tea. Narcissa was surprisingly good at making tea, and Hermione knew that her lover would bring her a fresh drink, as well as one for Andy and Draco.

 Andromeda and Harry had sat down, with Teddy still in Harry’s lap, and were discussing the little boy whom they shared. Teddy spent every second weekend with Harry and Ginny in Grimmauld Place, which the young couple had done up, and brightened. The house elf heads were gone, thank Merlin.

 “I still think you should name this place.” Ginny again voiced this opinion to her friend, who rolled her eyes. Draco nodded.

 “I completely agree.” He said. “It really needs a name. I _have_ suggested _The Love Nest_ , but no-one went for it.” Draco pretended to look crestfallen. Ginny grinned.

 “That would’ve been great, but I prefer _The Shag Shack_.” Ginny smirked at her friend, and Draco let out a loud guffaw of laughter.

 “Yes! Yes! Brilliant!” He gasped out between laughs.

 “NO.” Hermione stalked into the kitchen, where Narcissa was finishing the tea.

 “What’s up, darling?” Narcissa spoke without even turning around, as she poured the tea.

 “It’s… nothing. Nothing to bother with. I suppose I’m just a little short-tempered this afternoon.” Hermione sighed. Narcissa frowned, and set the teapot down on the marble benchtop. She turned around and crossed the kitchen, and took Hermione’s face in her hands. Narcissa was only a centimetre or two shorter that the younger witch, but she made up for with her black heels.

 “Why are you upset, my darling? You can tell me. Everything you feel matters, sweetheart.” Hermione could see the sincerity written all over Narcissa’s face, and shining in her eyes.

 “It’s just… Ginny and Draco joking about our sex life. They make out as if we shag like bunnies every night. It’s really nothing.” Hermione lowered her eyes from Narcissa’s blue orbs. Narcissa pulled her young lover into her, wrapping her arm around her, and holding her tight. Hermione slipped her arms around Narcissa’s waist.

 “They can think whatever they like. We know what we do, and we are the only ones who have to. It doesn’t matter if people think we are celibate, or, in your ever so eloquent words, shag like bunnies.” Narcissa’s nose wrinkled with distaste at Hermione’s phrasing as she finished her sentence.

 “Come on, love, let’s get that tea out.” Before Narcissa could move, Hermione tightened her grip. She pressed her face into the older woman.

 “ _I love you_.” Hermione’s whisper was almost inaudible. It was the first time she had said it to Narcissa. Narcissa froze.

 “Wha- What?”

 “I said… I love you. I love you so much. And ‘Dromeda. I love you both so much I feel as if my heart is going to burst.” Hermione pulled back a little and looked at Narcissa. “You don’t have to say it, not yet, not if you’re not ready. I just wanted you to know.” Hermione pulled away and grabbed a tray from a shelf, and started placing the mugs of tea on the floral tray.

 “I love you too.” Narcissa had not moved, and now her back was to Hermione and her words were quiet.

 “Thank you, Cissa.” Hermione carried the tray over to the kitchen door. “Are you coming, beautiful?” Narcissa smiled at Hermione’s endearment. It was one that both of Narcissa’s lovers used often.

 “Yes.”

***

Harry and Ginny had stayed for another hour, and Draco for an hour after that. Teddy had gone to bed at seven, after the family had enjoyed Hermione’s baked macaroni and cheese. The three witches had stayed up for another two hours, Hermione and Andromeda playing wizard’s chess, and Narcissa continuing with her perusal of Severus’s treatise.

 The triad had fallen into bed, kissing and stripping each other. It was about four hours after this when Hermione woke up. The first thing she noticed, was that Narcissa was not lying on Andromeda’s other side. Then she realised the blonde was sitting by the window.

Narcissa had redressed in her black silk and lace nightgown and seated herself on the window seat. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her nightgown had slipped, revealing most of her pale thighs. Narcissa’s arms were wrapped around her legs, and her cheek rested on her knees, her long, blonde hair falling and shielding her face.

 Hermione slid quietly from the big bed, and padded, naked, over to Narcissa, where she knelt down and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 “Over there, in the north-east. That’s _Andromeda_ . And in the middle, that’s _Draco_ . And south-west a little, is _Arcturus_ , and right off to the west is _Regulus._ Between _Draco_ and _Andromeda_ , is _Cassiopeia_ . _Bellatrix_ is up there somewhere, part of _Orion_ , and _Pollux_ , and _Alphard_ . Underneath _Cassiopeia_ … is _Cygnus._ ” Narcissa lifter her hand slightly as she indicated each one.

 Hermione didn’t know what she was talking about, then she realised that Narcissa was showing her the constellations and stars that her family were named for.

Andromeda, her sister, and Draco, her son. Sort-of Cousin Arcturus, who had been Sirius’s grandfather. Cousin Regulus, Sirius’s brother. And her great Aunt Cassiopeia.  Her dead eldest sister, and her uncle, Sirius’s father. Her grandfather Pollux, and her uncle Alphard, who had been disowned for leaving money to Sirius when he had been disowned. Then, finally, her father Cygnus. Narcissa’s face was twisted into a scowl, still hidden from Hermione’s inquisitive eyes, at the mention of her father.

 Narcissa did not speak again for a long while, and neither did Hermione, perceiving the older woman’s need for silent companionship. When Narcissa did speak, her whisper was so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

 “He used to … _take liberties._ ” Narcissa’s voice trembled a little, and Hermione tightened the hand resting on her shoulder. “Father. With all of us. Bella the least I think, because she was so strong, and fierce, he almost respected her. Then she took the Mark, and she was under _his_ protection and she was married. So not much with Bella. I don’t know about Andy. She got an owl from her Mr Tonks, once, during Christmas break in her seventh year. I was fifteen, she was a few days shy of seventeen. We all heard it that day. Sirius and Regulus were with us, and their parents, and my grandparents too. We were all at Arcturus’ place for a _family_ Christmas. Reggie was eight, only _a child_. And Sirius not much older. Ten” Narcissa shuddered, but kept whispering, still staring at the stars.

 “He hated Mother. I did not know why, but know I see that it must’ve been because he never wanted to marry and upstart French witch, no matter how long her family had been in England, no matter that they were of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Mother died, when I was seven. It was probably him. Arcturus, as Head of the family, forbade him to marry again, so it was taken out on me. I reminded him so much of Mother, and he despised her for ruining his life, even in death, he felt that she still controlled him in many ways. He wanted boys, sons, and he couldn’t marry again to get them.” Narcissa had tears falling freely down her cheeks now, but her hair was still shielding her face.

 “You don’t have to tell me this. It won’t change my love for you.” Hermione placed her other hand on Narcissa’s.

 “Yes! I _do_. Don’t you see? I can’t live with it anymore.” Narcissa’s back hunched further, and her voice resumed its flat tone. “I was summoned almost every day by the time I went to Hogwarts. It started once a month, when Mother died, then once a fortnight, then once a week, twice a week, three, four, five times a week. It’s why I’m so good a healing charms, you know?

 Then he sold me off to the highest bidder, the summer before Seventh Year. _Lucius_ . We were married as soon as I finished school. Draco didn’t happen for about six years, because Father still had me on contraceptive charms. Then he died. And I had my beautiful boy, and Lucius didn’t want … didn’t _need_ me anymore. He had his boy. I _wanted_ to tell you this, Hermione, because I love you, and you deserve to know every chapter of my story. I’m not perfect, or good, or brave. But I will love you, and I want us to be happy together.” Narcissa finally turned her head and looked at Hermione.

 “I _am_ happy. Happier than I have ever been. You and Andy and Teddy, and even Draco, you are my family now and you make me so _happy_ .” Hermione cupped Narcissa’s tear-streaked face in her hands. “Cissa. You are my treasure. Thank you for sharing that with me. Thank you for _trusting_ me.”

 “I would trust you with my life, Mi, and Draco’s. I would lay down my life for yours.” Narcissa spoke earnestly.

 “That is _not_ going to happen.” Hermione pulled Narcissa into a hug. “You will never have to do that.” Narcissa let herself be held, and she let herself cry.

***

 

When Andromeda woke up, the first thing she noticed was the lack of bodies surrounding her. She sat up, neglecting to hold the sheets to her bare chest, and turned towards the curtains, swiping up her wand to draw them back. She paused when she saw Narcissa curled up asleep in the corner of the window seat, with the curtains open.

 Andromeda rose quietly from the bed, pulling on her fluffy dressing gown, and slipped from the room. She checked on Teddy, who was sitting up in his cot. She went over to swing the boy onto her hip, and he grinned a toothy smile at her. She smiled back at her grandson.

Together they checked every room on their way to the kitchen, looking for Hermione. It was a Wednesday, but the three of them had taken the week off work, so that they could be there for each other.

 Andromeda was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Teddy his breakfast, and occasionally sipping her tea, when Narcissa came down stairs. Her blonde hair was messy, and her eyes red-rimmed. Barely anyone saw her like this, Lucius never had. She had one hand on the side of her neck, and her fingers were gently massaging.

 “ _Why_ in Merlin’s name did I sleep there? I do _not_ recommend it.” She pulled her mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of tea, before seating herself opposite Andromeda.

 “I don’t know, Cissa. Why _did_ you sleep there?” Andromeda’s tone was gentle, yet probing. She continued feeding Teddy, who was gurgling happily.

 “I… I was looking at the stars.” Narcissa looked at her hands, which were twisting around each other in her lap. “I think I mentioned Father… I did. And… what he liked to do… to us. I’m sorry, ‘Dro, I had to tell her. She woke up, and just sat by me, and it all just came out.” Narcissa was still staring at her hands.

 Andromeda set Teddy’s spoon on the plate, and knelt by Narcissa. “Cis, I don’t mind. It’s your story too, and really, she needed to know.” Andromeda tilted Narcissa’s chin up a little, and rose up to kiss her softly.

 “Andy, where _is_ Hermione? I haven’t seen her this morning.” Narcissa looked and sounded worried.

 “I haven’t seen her either. I know the Ministry was not supposed to bother her this week.” Hermione worked in the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures, which she was slowly reforming to be more tolerant, and inviting to the creatures it was supposed to ‘control’.

 “Maybe I scared her off?” Narcissa whispered. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

 “No!” Andromeda spoke forcefully. “No, Hermione wouldn’t just up and leave. We are bonded, remember? And she’s our Gryffindor, She wouldn’t leave like a thief in the night. She would tell us.” Narcissa nodded hesitantly. Then a spoon flew between their faces, and landed with a smack on the wooden floorboards. Both women sighed, and Andromeda stood up to tend to Teddy.

***

Hermione didn’t return until mid-afternoon, walking into the lounge, holding two small bunches of flowers, where Narcissa was pacing again, and Andromeda was rocking Teddy. Narcissa froze mid-step when she spotted the younger witch, and Andromeda stood up, and wordlessly left the room. Neither Narcissa or Hermione spoke until Andromeda returned, without Teddy. At a silent consensus, all three sat, Narcissa and Andromeda on the couch, and Hermione in the armchair.

 Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione jumped in before she could. “I’m sorry I disappeared. I shouldn’t have. It wasn’t at all the right thing to do.” She stood up, and handed Narcissa the bunch of white, yellow-centred daffodils, and to Andromeda she handed the small posy of red-tinged Japanese Andromeda flowers.

 “Those are daffodils.” Hermione gestured towards Narcissa’s flowers, “ also known as Narcissus flowers, and those are Pieris Japonica, commonly called Japanese Andromeda. I thought you’d like them.” Hermione smiled a little. “Don’t say anything else yet, please. I have one more thing. I want us to get married. All three of us. I know we are bonded, and I’ll understand if neither of you want to marry again, but I just wanted you to know.” Hermione looked at her hands, reminiscent of how Narcissa had in the kitchen.

 “Yes. Okay. Of course I’ll marry you. But I am _not_ changing my name to Narcissa Granger. We _could_ hyphenate, if you really wanted.” Narcissa’s response was quick, and she smiled infectiously at Hermione as she reached over and took her hand.

 “You seem to be taking my participation for granted.” Hermione crumpled at Andromeda’s words, and the older witch rushed over, pulling Hermione tightly to her body in a fierce hug.

 “I would love to get married, my darling. I would want nothing more.”

Hermione pulled back. “Really?” Her soulful brown eyes flitted between Narcissa and Andromeda, the latter of whom crushed her lips to Hermione’s in a passionate kiss, pulling her body close, which left both gasping for air.

 “Is that… yes… enough… for you?” Andromeda quirked her eyebrow in question. Hermione just nodded.

 “I have it!” Narcissa yelled uncharacteristically. Both other women jumped. “Rings! I sorted through the Black vaults last year, don’t worry, I gave all the Dark stuff to the Ministry, and I found three matching rings. Pink diamond, sapphire, and amethyst, with clear diamonds. Platinum, if I remember correctly. They’re in my personal vault. I had a feeling about them.” Narcissa had a triumphant spark in her eyes.

 “I remember the ones, I think.” Andromeda nodded slowly.

 “They sound perfect, Cissy.” Hermione beamed at her new fiancées. “When can we get them? There will be press all over Diagon Alley this week.”

 “Why don’t I apparate straight into the bank, collect the rings and come back. I can probably be half an hour, it won’t be too busy in the mid-afternoon.” Narcissa looked at her lovers, the elder of whom was perched on the arm of the younger’s arm chair. Both witches nodded.

 “I’ll get dressed, and go.” Narcissa stood up, kissed both other witches intensely, and left the room. Hermione quickly left too, claiming a need to search her bookshelf in their study for book. Andromeda went into the kitchen and began cooking a casserole for dinner, the muggle way, only using magic to chop vegetables.

***

“I’m _ba-ack_.” Narcissa sing-songed as she strolled through the front door. She had three small red velvet ring boxes in a silvery-green mokeskin bag, which she had also collected from her vault.

 Hermione heard her voice from the study, and jumped up from her cross-legged position on the floor. She took her heavy tome with her as she ran down the stairs. She almost collided with Narcissa in the hallway, both going into the lounge. Narcissa stepped back and gestured that Hermione should enter first. Hermione gave Narcissa a quick kiss, before taking a seat in the arm chair, and flipping open her book to the right page.

Narcissa sat on the couch, on the end closest to Hermione, and Andromeda came in a minute later, with Teddy clinging onto her hand. Andy took the seat next to Narcissa, and Teddy dropped down onto the rug, plying with the wooden train in his hand.

 “Before you bring them out, Cissa,” Hermione spoke quickly, “I wanted to tell you what each stone represented. I bought this book last year, it’s about stones and the meanings, and properties. They were sapphire, amethyst, and pink diamond, weren’t they?”

 “Yes, they were. Platinum, and colourless diamonds too. The main stone is princess-cut, and the smaller diamonds are brilliant-cut.” Narcissa nodded as she recited the facts about the rings from memory.

 Hermione beamed at her. “Sapphires represent faithfulness and devotion. Amethysts are healing and love, and beauty and love for pink diamonds. So who gets what?”

 “Cissy should get the pink diamond, I think.” Andromeda spoke first. Hermione nodded vigorously.

 Narcissa herself spoke second. “I think Mi should have the amethyst. Because you have healed us both. So much, and loved us.” Narcissa’s eyes shone with heartfelt happiness, and honesty. “That means Andy will have the sapphire. Perfect.” Narcissa opened the mokeskin bag and handed the red boxes around, keeping the last for herself.

 “These are _Cartier_ , Narcissa.” Hermione’s voice was shocked.

 “Yes, original.” Narcissa flipped open her box.

 “WAIT!” Hermione spoke suddenly, and loudly, causing Teddy to startle. “Sorry Teds, but you can’t put your own engagement rings on. We should do each other’s. I can do Andy’s, Andy can do Cissy’s, and Cissy’ can do mine.” The other two witches nodded at Hermione’s suggestion.

 Hermione stood up, and knelt by Andy, gently taking the sapphire ring from its box. She laid the older witch’s left hand across her own, and slid the ring onto her ring finger. She rose up, and kissed Andromeda lovingly.

 Andromeda turned to face Narcissa, and slid the pin diamond ring onto her ring finger, with a softly spoken ‘ _I love you’_. Narcissa lifted her right hand to cup Andromeda’s aristocratically sculpted face. Hermione and Andromeda could see the emotion clear on Narcissa’s face.

 After a long moment, Narcissa turned, and picked up the last ring box from the side-table. She pulled the amethyst ring free, and picked up Hermione’s hand. She slid the purple-stoned ring onto her younger fiancée’s hand. Hermione grinned, exultant.

 “Really, shouldn’t we be in the bedroom, now that we are newly engaged?” Hermione’s eyes sparkled mischievously, and she stood up, taking the hands of both older witch’s, pulling them from their seats.

 “We can’t just leave Teddy here.” Narcissa protested.

 “I’ll take him to Harry’s for the night. He said yesterday that he was doing nothing for the weekend.” Hermione bent, and picked up the pink-haired boy. Andromeda and Narcissa both nodded.

 “Feel free to get started.” Hermione grinned cheekily as she threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, calling out “Grimmauld Place” a second later.

***

Harry was sitting in his own lounge when he heard the fireplace in the entranceway flare. He jumped up, swiping his wand from the couch. He walked stealthily to the door, peeking out, and visibly relaxing when he saw Hermione with Teddy. The first thing he noticed as he walked towards her was the amethyst ring on her ring finger.

 “Harry, would you mind taking Teddy for the night? We have some things to see to.” Hermione spoke briskly, and Harry could guess the things she had to ‘see to’ judging by the engagement ring.

  
“Of course, Hermione, you three know that I’m always happy to have him. He’s great company, especially when Gin’s at training.” Harry reached for Teddy, and Hermione relinquished him to her best friend. She dropped two kisses on Teddy’s forehead, and one on Harry’s cheek, before going back over to the fireplace, and calling ‘home’ into the Floo and stepping through.

“Just you and me now, kid.” Harry said as Teddy’s hair changed colour to black.


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione shrieked as the emaciated witch sitting on her torso carved a capital ‘M’ into her forearm. Next came a smaller ‘u’, and Hermione involuntarily thrashed her legs. The terribly beautiful witch threw her head back and laughed maniacally. The laugh chilled Hermione to the bone.

 Bellatrix’s features began to fill out. Her cheeks took on some colour, and her dead black eyes came alive and brightened to a rich brown. Hermione screamed as Andromeda bent low over her arm, still straddling her waist, and wrote ‘d b l’ with great concentration.

 “Andy! Please, what are you doing? Andy, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! _ANDY_!” Hermione yelled and kicked, but Andromeda’s strong form held her down.

 “But I’m having fun.” Andromeda’s voice was soft, “Aren’t you having fun too?” Andromeda sat back, pushing her weight onto Hermione’s hips, crushing her into the wooden floorboards of Malfoy Manor.

 Hermione closed her eyes in defeat, turning her head to the side.

***

Andromeda had woken up when Hermione began whimpering, her sleep still light due to the habits she had created when she had kept baby Teddy in her room at night. Hermione tossed her head from side to side, and Andromeda pulled the younger woman close to her, but she kept tossing. Narcissa also woke when Hermione began shrieking Andromeda’s name, interspersed with pleas to _stop_.

 Narcissa stroked Hermione’s cheek and whispered her name, but she did not wake up.

 “Hermione?” she spoke louder but Hermione still did not rise from her slumber.

***

She wasn’t sure how long it was until she heard a woman’s voice. Hermione opened her eyes, startled. Now Narcissa knelt delicately above Hermione, balancing on her knees, which were situated on either side of Hermione’s trim waist. Hermione could possibly throw her off, but she was exhausted from the hours of the Cruciatus Curse that Bellatrix had submitted her too.

 “Hello, Hermione.” Narcissa spoke assuredly, her right hand sliding along the wood and picking up her eldest sister’s ornate silver blade. She held the small knife as deftly and elegantly as she would the finest quill, and with as much ease.

 “Cissy, DON’T! PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T! CISSY! CISSY, _PLEASE_!” Hermione yelled shrilly as Narcissa bent and engraved ‘o o d’ with a flourish into Hermione’s bleeding inner arm. She smiled in a self-satisfied way, and rose fluidly to her feet.

***

Narcissa’s face froze in horrified shock as Hermione flailed, and screamed at her to stop. She scrambled to the edge of the bed, and grabbed her wand. She aimed her wand at Hermione’s chest, and croaked “ _Enervate_.”

 Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes flew open. Andromeda was still holding her, and had sat up, with Hermione’s head in her lap. Hermione saw Andromeda, and threw herself into the older witch’s arms.

 “ _Andy, Andy, Andy._ ” The name was almost like a prayer as it fell from Hermione’s lips over and over again. “ _Cissy? Where’s Cissy?_ CISSY?” Hermione’s eyes were wild as she searched for the youngest Black sister, who hastily crawled over to her.

 “I’m here. Shhh, I’m here. We’re both here.” Narcissa pulled Hermione into a tight fierce embrace, and Andromeda pressed against Hermione’s back, wrapping her arms around both of them.

 Hermione cried herself back to sleep in her lovers arms.

***

When Hermione woke up, her cheeks were itchy with dried tears, and her throat was scratchy from screaming. Narcissa was sitting up, leaning against a collection of silk-clad feather pillows, reading another of Severus’ potions treatises. Andromeda was sitting by the window, reading.

 Hermione snuggled up to Narcissa, who immediately placed the sheaf of parchment, covered in Snape’s nearly illegible script, on the bed side table, and wrapped both arms around Hermione, sliding down a little, so that Hermione could tuck her head under Narcissa’s chin.

 “You had a nightmare, my love.” Narcissa sounded concerned.

 “Yes.” Hermione was reluctant to share details about what, admittedly, had been one of her worst nightmares.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Narcissa inquired, running her hand through Hermione’s sleep-mussed curls.

 “Not really.” Hermione muttered.

 Narcissa frowned at the younger witch’s refusal. “If you told us, maybe we could help?”

 Now Hermione was the one who frowned. “Fine.” She sat up. “Andy, can you come here, please?”

 “Yup.” Andromeda marked her page and crossed the room, settling into the spot on the other side of Hermione.

 “Cissa wants me to tell you about my dream.” Hermione didn’t meet either of their eyes as she began. “It always starts the same. Bellatrix, on top of me, with her knife. Then she turns into Harry, or Ron, or Ginny. Luna, sometimes Neville, and other people I care about. Recently, you two have been there, watching, sometimes only Cissy, or Andy, sometimes both of you. But you are never Bellatrix… not until last night.” Hermione still didn’t look at them.

 “Is it because I was there? And I didn’t do anything? Or because Andy resembles Bellatrix?” Narcissa’s questions were tentative, as if she didn’t want to know the answers.

 “ _No_ , no.” Hermione vehemently denied Narcissa’s statement that they might be the causes of her dreams. “I don’t know. _I don’t know_ , and I _hate_ it. I wish I did know, but I don’t.”

 “Shhh, shh, it’s alright, it’s alright.” Andromeda pulled Hermione into a tight hug. She frowned at her younger sister over Hermione’s head.

 “I’m sorry, my love.” Narcissa’s voice was regretful. “I shouldn’t have made you tell us, and questioned you so much.”

 “It’s alright, Cissy. I did need to tell you two at some point, anyway.” Hermione’s voice was muffled by Andromeda’s fluffy dressing gown. “Come here?”

 Narcissa shuffled over at Hermione’s request, and tentatively leaning into their hug. Andromeda’s hands caressed her hair, and Hermione twisted between them, wrapping an arm around Narcissa, both of them snuggling into Andromeda.

***

At midday, the three witches Flooed to Grimmauld Place to collect Teddy, and have lunch with Harry. Both Andromeda and Narcissa had spent much of their childhood in the house, belonging as it did to their aunt Walburga and uncle Orion. Both sisters had fond memories of playing with the younger Sirius and Regulus, although Narcissa had eschewed Sirius for Regulus when he had been Sorted into Gryffindor, and plastered his room in garish red and gold. Andromeda had married Ted Tonks by then, but Narcissa knew she would have the most supportive of Sirius out of all of them.

 “Mione!” Harry appeared at the end of the long hallway, with Teddy sitting on his shoulders. The little boy looked exactly like his godfather. He walked over to them. “Andromeda, Narcissa.” He nodded respectfully at the older witches.

 “Harry, how was he?” Andromeda was the first to enquire about her grandson’s behaviour. “Did he go down alright?”

 “Yeah, he did. He was brilliant. We had a great time, didn’t we, Ted?” Harry turned his head to look at the toddler, who beamed at him and babbled his affirmative. “Should we go into the lounge?” Harry held his arm out, guiding the witches to enter the room first.

 “Did you take down those elf heads that Aunt Walburga had up? I always found them to be so distasteful.” Narcissa opened the hesitant conversation.

 “Yeah, I did. They were ghastly. I always wondered though, do you know why she put them up there? It seems a bit strange, even for her.”

 “Well, I know that beheading house elves was a family tradition, but only when they couldn’t serve anymore.” Hermione was aghast at this revelation. “But she killed them more and more when Andy left, and then, when Sirius ran away, she started killing them for fun, and displaying them. She killed quite a few when uncle Alphard, her brother, gave quite a lot of gold to Sirius. She blasted him of the tapestry too. Might’ve been a coping mechanism.”

 “So, basically, she was mad, and she went madder every time the family was ‘disgraced’.” Andromeda used her fingers as quotation marks when she said _disgraced_.

 “She did strike me as a bit bonkers, yeah.” Harry grinned good-naturedly.

 “Nuttier than a fruitcake.” Andromeda grinned mischievously.

 “You met her? When? She died in ‘85.” Narcissa was startled at Harry’s words.

 “Darling, she had a magical portrait,” Hermione answered for Harry, “It was here in our fifth year, when the Order used the place. She had put it up with a permanent sticking charm, and no one could get the blasted thing down, not even Sirius. She liked to yell insults at _unworthy_ _mudbloods_ , and _filthy_ _half-breeds_ , and _shameful_ _blood-traitors_.” Narcissa flinched at Hermione’s use of the slurs.

 “How did you get her down, Harry?” Andromeda asked.

 “Oh,  she’s still there, just silenced. And it was a group effort. Everyone shot silencing spells at her all at once. The Weasleys, Hermione, me, Luna, Neville.”

 “How interesting.” Narcissa murmured politely as the conversation stalled.

 “Harry!” Hermione spoke in an overly bright tone. “Why don’t we take Cissy and Andy on a tour of the house? Show them what you’ve done with the place?”

 Harry nodded slowly. “Okay, sure.” He stood up, with Teddy still in his arms.

 “May I, Harry?” Andromeda gestured towards her grandson.

 “Oh, of course.” He handed the boy to his grandmother, and led the group from the room. “So that’s the portrait,” Harry said as the group walked down the hallway, gesturing to a black velvet shrouded frame.

 “And the drawing room is in there, and the dining room on here.” Narcissa smirked a little as they passed the rooms. “You two forget we spent much of our childhood, and many Hogwarts holidays here. But you have brightened the place up quite a bit.”

 “Yep, new wallpaper, more lighting. All new furniture.” Harry led them up to the first landing. “These are my guest bedrooms, and each has an ensuite.” There were four doors on the level, and each had a golden plaque. “The nameplates are charmed to show the name of whoever is sleeping there, with my permission. Otherwise it says intruder.”

 “Brilliant charmwork, Harry.” Narcissa sounded impressed.

 Harry ducked his head as the took them up another flight of stairs. “Actually, it was Hermione, not me. I just asked her if she could do it.”

 Andromeda wrapped her arms around Hermione, and pulled her in for a kiss. “My brilliant witch.” She whispered.

 If Harry was at all uncomfortable with their interaction, he didn’t show it. “This level has my room, and a few for my family. Hermione’s is in there,” He indicated a room with a gold nameplate reading _Hermione Granger_ , and featured an etching of a lioness and two snakes entwined, “And Ron’s is in there.” He pointed towards a room with another gold nameplate, this one reading _Ron Weasley_ , with an engraving of a lion, standing on its back feet, roaring. “Teddy’s is this one.” He moved to the door next to his, the nameplate reading _Teddy Lupin_. A lion and badger were curled together.

 “These nameplates are beautiful.” Andromeda’s fingers ghosted over the badger, knowing it represented her daughter.

 “Thanks, again though, it was all Hermione.” Harry grinned at his best friend, who blushed.

 “My room is that one.” Harry pointed down the hallway to a set of double wooden doors, also with a nameplate, this time featuring Harry’s name and and a lion and lioness standing together. “We don’t use Sirius or Regulus’s rooms.” He looked towards the two doors that were side by side. These doors had brass nameplates, the originals, and they read _**Sirius Orion Black**_ and _**Regulus Arcturus Black**_.

 “Sirius used to come round for tea. He ran away five years after I did. Dora loved him, thought she had a stray dog that visited. She didn’t remember when she was older, that it was Sirius.” Andromeda smiled, all of them reliving bittersweet memories.

 “Regulus was terribly upset when he left, you know. He thought his big brother would always be there for him, even when they went into different houses. Reggie always idolised Sirius, and Bella, I think.” Narcissa’s slim hand hovered over the doorknob of Regulus’ door. “May I?” She asked Harry.

 “Of course. He was your cousin.” Harry nodded. Narcissa took Hermione’s hand as she entered her dead cousin’s room. Her back was as straight as a steel rod.

 “I wasn’t allowed to mourn him, because he had died trying to betray the Dark Lord. Lucius had elves watch me for months, in case I cried over Reg.” Narcissa’s voice cracked.

 Hermione moved up to Narcissa who was raking her eyes over the only remaining evidence of her cousin’s life, and wrapped her arms around her. “You can cry now, darling. It’s okay.” Slowly, tears began to leak from Narcissa’s closed eyes. Her breath caught, and she fell to her knees, Hermione going with her, still holding her.

 Narcissa’s body began to shake with sobs, and Harry took Teddy from Andromeda and they went downstairs. Andromeda rushed over to her sister, kneeling on her other side, and they both wept for their lost cousins.

***

When Narcissa, Hermione, and Andromeda came downstairs, they found Harry cradling a sleeping Teddy in the lounge. They Boy-Who-Lived smiled tenderly at his godson. Hermione slipped into the room.

 “We might go now, if you don’t mind.” Hermione whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler.

 “Okay.” Harry whispered back. He made to get up, but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

 “Would you mind keeping him for another night?”

 “Sure.” Harry grinned. “Ginny was annoyed that she missed him, so she’ll be pleased too.”

 “Oh, good. Give her a hug from me, will you?” Hermione bent and gently kissed Teddy on the forehead, and ruffled Harry’s hair as she left.

 She re-entered the entrance hall and found her fiancées waiting by the fireplace, their arms wrapped around each other.

 Hermione gently rubbed Andromeda’s back, and the older witch lifted her head. “Hi.” She smiled wanly. Narcissa looked up too, and gave Hermione a sad smile.

 “Come on, let’s go home.” Hermione threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and said, “Home.” She stepped into the green flames and was whipped away. Narcissa and Andromeda followed her, and they all sat on the couch, Narcissa curling up against one arm, Andromeda leaning against her with her legs outstretched, her dark head cradled between her sister’s drawn-up knees and stomach. Hermione sat on the floor, tilting her head back against Andromeda’s thigh. Her hand reached up, and was gripped by Andromeda, who in turn was gripping Narcissa’s hand.

 None of them could say how long they spent like that, in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts. Hermione stood up when she noticed that the sky had darkened to a steely grey, and pulled the thick curtains across the windows She went through the house, drawing curtains, and when she returned to the lounge, she found Narcissa and Andromeda in the same position, almost. Andromeda had sat up, and had turned her head to kiss Narcissa, whose hand was entrenched in Andromeda’s thick curls.

 Hermione slipped from the room, sensing that they needed some time to re-connect after the harrowing reminder of Andromeda’s departure and absence from Narcissa’s life for twenty-seven years.

 Hermione went into the kitchen and began making macaroni and cheese, which she knew both sisters liked, oddly enough. She would never have thought, when she was 15, that five years later she would be cooking macaroni and cheese for Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. After ten minutes, she slid the baking dish in the oven, and set the timer for half an hour. She loved magic, how she could instantly heat the oven, and cook the pasta.

 When Hermione went back to the lounge she saw Narcissa straddling Andromeda’s hips, kissing her fiercely, desperately. Both women were shirtless. Hermione slipped out again. She did not feel excluded, or unwanted. She knew that sometime Narcissa and Andromeda would need just each other, just like how Andromeda knew Narcissa and Hermione needed only the other, and how Narcissa knew that Andromeda or Hermione needed solely the other. And sometimes, most times they would all want each other.

***

Hermione looked up from her book when the timer beeped once. She stood up and took the dish from the oven, setting it on a wooden board. She walked through the the lounge, and smiled when she saw Andromeda curled into Narcissa’s side. Both were still gripping the other tightly, and they were whispering to each other.

 Hermione knelt next to the couch, “Andy, Cissy.” She spoke quietly, sensing the tranquil environment in the room and not wanting to disturb it, “Dinner is just out of the oven, it’s ready when you are.”

 “What is it?” Andromeda’s voice was muffled by Narcissa’s skin.

 “Macaroni and cheese.”

 “Mmm, yum.”

 “My favourite, thanks Mi.” Narcissa opened her blue eyes.

 “No problem, darling.” Hermione kissed Narcissa gently. “Where do you want to eat?”

 “We’ll come to the kitchen, I think.” Narcissa sat up slowly, still holding Andromeda, who groaned at the loss of comfortable snuggling.

 “Go on, get dressed.” Hermione teased as she left the room.

 She heated up some plates with a warming charm, and placed the board with the macaroni and cheese on the table. Hermione grabbed some forks, and set them at three places on the table, next to the plates.

 She was just about to go and find her fiancées, when they trailed into the kitchen and sat down opposite each other, leaving the seat between them on the square table for Hermione. “Help yourselves.” She directed as she sat down.

 Andromeda went first, heaping a large serving onto her plate, and in response to Hermione’s smirk, she said, “Yeah, she takes it out of you.”

 Narcissa mock-glared at the other two witches as she served herself. They both waited for Hermione to fill her plate before all three tucked in.

***

Hermione woke to the caresses of Narcissa’s lips on her neck and shoulders, and to the stroking of Andromeda’s hands over her waist and hips.

 “I think it worked.” Andromeda whispered gleefully to Narcissa, whose only response was the smirk that Hermione could feel against her back.

 Hermione surmised that this wake-up had been Andromeda’s idea, and so she flipped herself on top of the older witch, kissing her passionately.

***

The sun shone on Narcissa, who had tucked herself into the large armchair in the study. She was reading _Anna Karenina_ when Hermione slipped into the room and knelt by her chair.

 “Cissy? I need your help.” Narcissa marked her page and set the book down.

 “Of course, my love.” She took Hermione’s hand in her own, tucking a stray curl behind her lover’s ear and letting her fingers linger.

 “It’s about my parents.” Narcissa nodded, Hermione had not spoken to her or Andromeda about her parents. “I obliviated them after Professor Dumbledore dies. I wiped all memory of me, and made them think that their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that they had always wanted to live in Sydney, Australia.” Hermione said this all in a detached tone, which Narcissa noted.

 “Do yo want me to help you find them?” Narcissa’s face was full of compassion.

 “No. I mean, yes, but really, I wanted to know if there was a way of restoring their memories. Because it’s no use finding them if they don’t recognise me and never will.” Hermione looked at their intertwined hands.

 “I think so. I know a mind healer, would you like me to contact him?” Hermione gave a subdued nod. “Did you want them there for the wedding?” Narcissa’s questioning tone was gentle.

 Hermione nodded again, and buried her head in Narcissa’s lap. The older woman could see that Hermione’s slim frame was shaking with silent weeping, and she wrapped her arm around her, holding her tight and secure.

***

Hermione had not wanted the man, who Narcissa described as obsequious, in their home, so they had met in the Leaky Cauldron, in a private dining room. He had thinning salt and pepper hair, which was combed over the top of his head in an attempt to disguise the baldness. His nose was upturned, like a ski-jump, and his lips were tight and thin. His blue eyes, however, were sharp, and darted around, never resting on one thing for more than a few seconds.

 He had walked into the room five minutes after the three witches had arrived. “Good morning, my name is Hubert Nithercott.” He simpered as he kissed Narcissa’s offered hand. “A pleasure to see you again after so long, Madame Malfoy.”

 “Wrong!” Andromeda interjected sharply. “Try again.”

 “I do beg your pardon, Madame Black,” Andromeda’s scowl deepened as he addressed her. “Madame Black.” He turned back to Narcissa and bowed his head. “And who is this beautiful young lady?”

 Hermione stepped forward. “I’m Hermione Granger. By the way, it’s Black for her,” Hermione tilted her head at Narcissa, “and Tonks for her.” Hermione’s eyes flicked over to Andromeda, who took her hand.

 “She’s our fiancée.” Andromeda’s tone was possessive. Narcissa wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist.

 “Mr Nithercott, we wanted your help regarding the Memory Charm.” Narcissa sat down, Hermione sitting next to her, and Andromeda next to Hermione. Nithercott had no choice but to take the chair facing them.

 “I will do anything I can, Madame Black.” He bowed his head again.

 “We don’t want you to _do_ anything.” Hermione spoke up, but Narcissa began again before Hermione could continue.

 “We simply seek information. Is it possible to recover memories that have been obliviated? And if so, how?”

 “There is a charm, but it is little practiced, owing to the fact that the caster must have been in the memories that were erased.”

 Hermione leaned forward. “What’s the incantation?”

 “The charm is _recordare_.” Nithercott smiled at Hermione, his thin lips drawn back over his rotting teeth.

 “Thank you! Mr Nithercott.” Narcissa stood, speaking in a falsely bright tone, and guided Nithercott to the door. “Your knowledge is much appreciated.”

 “Merlin, what a creep!” Hermione exclaimed as soon as the door clicked shut.

 “Disgusting man.” Andromeda agreed.

 “But helpful.” Narcissa smirked, playing the devil’s advocate.

 “I suppose.” Hermione agreed reluctantly.

 Andromeda was not so easily swayed. “Cissy, did you _see_ the way he was watching Mione? Like she was an object.” She sounded indignant.

 “But we know the charm, now, Andy. We just have to verify it.”

 “I don’t want him near her again, okay?”

 “Fine, sure. None of us have to even see him again.” Narcissa sighed as she retook her seat.

 “Good.” Andromeda leaned back in her chair. “Shall we have lunch?”

 “Yes, let’s.” Narcissa picked up her menu, and so did Hermione.

 “Snuffy?” Andromeda called the name at the bottom of the menu, and a small, young house-elf appeared and bowed. “I’ll have the pea soup and salad, please.” Snuffy nodded her head, her ears flapping.

 “Chicken sandwich, please.” Narcissa smiled at the nodding elf.

 “Cottage pie, please Snuffy.” Hermione’s tone was very gentle as she spoke to the young elf.

 “Would Misses be liking drinks?” Snuffy’s voice shook.

 “A pot of peachtree fizzing tea, thank you.” Hermione’s eyes shone with compassion for the elf, who nodded flappily again, and _pop_ ped away.

 “Darling, when do you want to go to Australia? I’m sure Cissy can take leave.”

 Hermione looked startled at Andromeda’s question. “You don’t have to come with me. I wasn’t expecting you to.”

 Narcissa leaned forward. “We won’t come if you don’t want us to. It’s your decision.”

 “I’d love you to. But - my parents don’t know that I like women. I’m not sure how they’ll receive you.”

 “If you’ll have us, we’ll be there, right Andy?” Andromeda nodded at Narcissa’s statement.

 “Right.”

 “What about Teddy? We can’t keep giving him to other people. He’s our responsibility.”

 “He’d adore a holiday. I know it. He loves the sun.”

 “Okay. Can we leave in a few days?” Hermione sounded hopeful.

“Whenever you want, my love.” Narcissa’s face glowed with earnest love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't as long as the first one, and the others will probably be this length. Read and Review please?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TeddieJean, and everyone should read her amazing stories.

The mid-morning sun shone on Hermione’s desk, where she sat, with Narcissa and Andromeda opposite her, and Draco lounging in the centre of the room with Teddy. They were planning their trip to Australia, and Hermione and Andromeda had decided to treat the rest of the family to Muggle travel, though Draco point-blank refused to spend thirteen hours on a plane.

Andromeda had stated firmly that the twenty-two hour flight from London to Sydney, via Singapore, was too long for Teddy, so they had chosen to apparate from Singapore to Sydney, after a flight from London.

“So, what about accommodation?” Narcissa spoke up, lifting her eyes from the pamphlets that Hermione had procured from a travel agents in London. “I’ve been thinking, if we are going to reside in Muggle Sydney…”

“Yes,” Hermione said as Andromeda nodded, both knowing what Narcissa was alluding to. “Muggles will find even the age-gap between us odd. Not to mention the fact that there are three of us, and that you are sisters, and that Draco and I are the same age. Throw Teddy in and we are unbelievably unconventional.”

“And we can’t all be in one room together in a Muggle hotel.” Andromeda looked sad at the prospect of being separated from either of her lovers.

“I don’t mean to jump in where I’m not wanted, or anything,” Draco shook his head at his mother’s protestations that he would always be wanted. “Why don’t we book three rooms? One for two of you, one for the third and Teddy, and one for me? It seems logical.”

“Good idea, my dragon.” Narcissa reached over and ruffled Draco’s blond hair. He grimaced. He had spent about twenty minutes that morning arranging his hair into his perfectly mussed style.

“I’ll stay with Teddy.” Andromeda suggested.

“I can do it.” Hermione offered.

“I don’t mind either.” Narcissa said.

“Well… that will help.” Draco said satirically, and ducked the whack aimed in his direction by his smirking mother.

“Thank you, Draco.” She said pointedly.

“I was only saying, you can’t all do it.”

“I will. He stayed in my room when he was a baby. I’m more used to it. Mione’s never really had a child in her room consistently for more than a few nights, and Cissy, you haven’t done it for twenty years.” Andromeda said, with a tone of finality.

“You make me sound so  _ old _ , Andy.” Narcissa moaned, leaning back in her chair, tipping her head back, and closing her eyes. Hermione thought she looked every inch the exasperated society lady in that moment.

“If you feel old, imagine how I feel.” Andromeda said as she pounced on her unguarded sister, tickling her ribs.

“Ahh!” Narcissa yelped in initial shock. “Merlin, Dromeda! Ah! Ah! Get off, off!” Narcissa writhed under her sister’s merciless hands. She made to flip Andromeda off, but the older witch was straddling her thighs, limiting her movement. “Mi! Mione, please! Help!” Narcissa gasped through her laughter, but Hermione made no move to assist her, instead sitting and watching with a grin. Narcissa turned her head and saw that Draco and Teddy, too, were laughing at her predicament, and would not help.

Andromeda gave a throaty laugh as Narcissa renewed her attempts to flip her off. She leant down and kissed Narcissa, her hands stilling, one wrapping around the blonde’s waist, and the other slipping over her shoulders and into her hair. As their kiss increased in passion, Draco swung Teddy on to his shoulders and left the room.

Hermione rose from her seat and rounded her desk. She pressed herself against Andromeda’s back, sweeping her lover’s luxurious dark hair over one shoulder, and peppering kisses along her neck.

***

“I suppose someone needs to start dinner.” Narcissa’s voice was clear in her desire that they stay cuddled up on the rug. “House-elves made dinner parties so much easier.”

“I’ve told you, Cissy, we don’t need a slave. We are perfectly capable of feeding ourselves. And as it’s your prospective daughter-in-law who’s coming round...” Hermione poked Narcissa in the ribs.

“I can start dinner. I’ll do  _ boeuf bourguignon _ . Okay?” Andromeda sat up from her spot lying of the fluffy rug, stepping into her jeans and pulling her jumper back on. She snagged a hair tie from the little pile that Hermione kept on her desk, and pulling her wild brown hair up into a ponytail.

“Sure, darling.” Narcissa drawled as she too sat up. She grabbed her dress from where Hermione had tossed it, over Andromeda’s desk chair, and slipped into it. She too tied her messy blonde hair up with Hermione’s hair ties.

“I knew keeping hair ties in here would be a good idea.” Hermione smirked as she stood up. She had retained most of her clothes, and only had to sort out her socks, which were under her chair, somehow.

Andromeda poked her tongue out at Hermione as she left the room. “Mature! Really mature, Andromeda!” Hermione shouted after her with a grin.

***

“Miss Greengrass, it’s lovely to finally meet you.” Narcissa kissed Astoria on both cheeks, every inch the society lady she had been brought up to be. “Draco has said so many lovely things about you.”

Astoria blushed as she ducked her head. “Thank you, Ms Black. And you must call me Astoria.”

“Then you must call me Narcissa.” She hooked her arm though Astoria’s and led her into the lounge.

Andromeda rose from the couch. “You must be Astoria. I’m Andromeda Tonks, Draco’s aunt.” Andromeda hugged Astoria gently.

“Yes. It’s great to meet you.”

"Come, sit down. Make yourself at home. I’ll fetch Draco, he’s just playing with my grandson.” Andromeda guided Astoria to sit, and left to find Teddy, Draco, and Hermione. She found them in the playroom where Teddy was whizzing around on his toy broom, a gift from Draco, and Hermione was sitting by the window and laughing. Andromeda made her way over to Hermione, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Draco, your girlfriend is here. She’s in the lounge with Cissy.”

“And I wouldn’t leave them alone together for too long. Cissa will be giving her the third degree.” Hermione interjected.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, unfamiliar with the muggle term.

“Interrogation.” Hermione answered with a smirk. Draco pulled Teddy from his broom, and swept from the room, in a way reminiscent of his godfather, with his dress robes billowing.

“Come on then, Dromeda. I suppose we shouldn’t leave them together unsupervised either.” Hermione stood up, taking Andromeda’s hand from her shoulder and twining their fingers together, pulling her from the room.

When they reached the lounge, Astoria was cuddling Teddy, whose hair had morphed to match her honey-brown, and Narcissa was scrutinising her. “He’s adorable, Mrs Tonks. Just so cute.” Astoria cooed at Teddy, who giggled as his hair cycled through every colour of the rainbow.

“Thank you, Astoria, I agree. And it’s just Andromeda.” Andromeda smiled indulgently at Teddy. “I’m going to pop back to the kitchen.”

“Do you need some help, darling?” Hermione raised her eyebrow in question.

“No, no. I’m alright. I’ll call if I need you.” Andromeda left, and the room fell silent. The only sound was Teddy’s happy giggles.

“So, Astoria. How far below Draco were you, at Hogwarts?” Narcissa queried.

“Don’t cross-examine her, Cissa.” Hermione chided gently. She knew that she was just protective of her son, but Hermione didn’t want the evening to be uncomfortable for anyone.

“I don’t mind. Best to get the questions out of the way. I was a year below Draco and Hermione. My sister Daphne was in their year group.” Astoria answered readily. “We were both Slytherins.”

Narcissa smiled at this. “Ah, good. I do prefer Slytherins.” Her smile turned smug as Hermione responded.

“I’m Gryffindor!”

“And my husband and daughter were both Hufflepuffs!” Andromeda hollered from the kitchen, catching the thread of their teasing conversation.

“But you, my darling, had the good sense to get engaged to two Slytherins,” Narcissa patted Hermione’s shoulder. “And  _ you _ are Slytherin!” She called to Andromeda. “Prefect!”

Astoria got the sense that they had this conversation frequently, and was proved right when Draco leaned over and whispered, “They do that at least once a day.”

“We do not.” Narcissa protested amicably.

“Maybe once every two days.” Narcissa could see the teasing glint in Draco’s graphite eyes.

She lifted her chin. “I won’t even deign to dignify that with an answer.”

“Oh, but Mother, you just did. You answered that you wouldn’t answer.” He grinned at her.

Narcissa looked to Hermione for back-up, but she grimaced. “What he’s saying is true. Sorry, my love, I’m afraid you lost this one.”

Narcissa sighed and leaned back in her chair. “And how is Daphne?”

“Oh… yes. She’s good. I believe she is dating Blaise Zabini.” Astoria again answered obligingly.

“Yes, she is. I think they suit each other, don’t you?” Draco smiled.

“Well… yes. They are both rather… assured of their good looks.” Astoria spoke kindly.

Draco smirked. “You mean, they are both as vain as the peacocks at the Manor.”

“Draco!” Narcissa gasped at his forthright tone.

“Mother, you’ve meet them both. You can’t exactly say they are humble.”

“You do have a point, my dragon.” Narcissa conceded.

“ _ Mother _ .” Draco groaned in protestation at the use of his childhood nickname in front of his girlfriend, who smiled.

***

It was nearing eleven when Draco and Astoria left, both hugging their three hostesses, and kissing them on the cheek. Hermione had taken Teddy to bed hours ago, and they were all yawning.

“Well, I thought that went smoothly.” Andromeda said as she sat at the kitchen table.

“I’m just glad he isn’t taking up with the elder one. Daphne was sweet, but incredibly narcissistic.” Narcissa swiped her wand from the table, and directed the cleaning of the dishes.

“What? And you’re not?” Andromeda smirked tiredly, unable to resist the chance to make a dig at her sister.

“I am not!” The blonde witch sounded outraged, though her eyes sparkled.

Hermione strolled in, and also sat at the table. “You can be, my love.” Narcissa shook her head and sighed in an act of long sufferance. “And Daphne Greengrass wasn’t that bad. She was in my Arithmancy and Runes classes, along with a few others, and we were always competing for the top marks. She’s really quite clever, she just hides it most of the time.”

Narcissa leaned against the marble benchtop. “I suppose she knew her parents would prefer a pretty girl, rather than a clever one. Cleverness and good looks. Only the sons were meant to possess both.” She turned her attention back to the dishes. It was clear she wasn’t talking about Daphne Greengrass any longer.

“You always were the smartest, Cissa. I always knew that.” Andromeda spoke tenderly. “Don’t think I never knew you read mine and Bella’s textbooks.”

“How?” Narcissa was shocked. She thought that no-one had ever known. Bella would have been furious about Narcissa touching her property. “I only read the ones you left behind each year, the old ones. How did you know?”

“Darling, relax. I bought a little detector thing before I started Hogwarts. It would alert me if anyone ever entered my room, and who it was. Once I knew it was you, I left it. I was pleased that you were eager to learn more than the Dark things Mother and Father taught us.” Andromeda stood up, and hugged Narcissa. “You have a brilliant mind, Cissa. I’m just glad that you can use it now, for more than arranging society soirées.”

Narcissa’s body melted against Andromeda’s. “Andy.” She sighed her sister’s name, and Andromeda wrapped her arms around Narcissa, beckoning to Hermione to join them. Hermione slipped into their hug, both her and Andromeda knowing that tonight was a night for taking care of Narcissa, for making her feel as secure and self-confident as she appeared to the public. They were honoured that Narcissa would bare her soul to them, and would respect that honesty by lifting her up, helping her feel proud of the woman she was.


	4. Chapter Four

Teddy Lupin did not like aeroplanes. Narcissa had sung to him, Hermione had read to him, and Andromeda had rocked him, but the two-year-old would not settle. He had been making attempts to run away since they had entered Heathrow, and eventually Andromeda had swung him up on to her hip. Then he began to wail and shriek, causing the foursome to get many glares from travelling businessmen, and sympathetic looks from other parents.

By the time they had reached their seats, Narcissa was holding the kicking Teddy. She took the window seat, Hermione the middle, and Andromeda the aisle. Narcissa sung softly to Teddy, remembering the lullabies she had sung to Draco when he was this young. Still Teddy screamed.

Hermione took him from Narcissa, sitting him in her lap and pulling the Tales of Beedle the Bard from her carry on bag. Teddy's wails quietened to sobs as he listened to the book, and all three witches breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would go to sleep.

He didn't. As soon as Hermione finished, he began wailing again. Andromeda scooped him from Hermione's lap and held him close, rocking slightly.

They had been on the plane for at least two hours now, and most of the other passengers were casting exasperated looks in their direction.

After forty-five minutes of rocking, Teddy was hiccuping, and still sobbing. "Mi," Andromeda whispered to the witch by her side, "can you ask Cissa for his sleeping potion? We will need to sleep too, and we can't with him like this."

Hermione leaned over and tapped Narcissa, who was gazing out of her window, on the shoulder. "Cissy, Andy wants Teddy's sleeping potion."

Narcissa nodded and rummaged in her bag for a moment, before pulling out a sippy cup of water. "Here." She handed the cup to Hermione with a kiss. Hermione handed the cup to Andromeda, who began coaxing Teddy to drink, and leant back to Narcissa for another kiss, which was happily given.

Narcissa twisted in her seat, and kissed Hermione, tenderly, and full of love, slipping her hand around Hermione’s neck. The younger witch pulled Narcissa closer by the waist with one hand, the other pulling Narcissa’s silky, blonde tresses loose.

When Teddy fell asleep in ANdromeda’s arms, she looked over to Hermione and Narcissa, and saw them locked in a heated make-out session. She shifted Teddy into the crook of her left arm, and poked Hermione’s waist, but she did not notice, or if she did, she ignored it.

“ _ Hermione _ .” Andromeda hissed. “Can you save it for your hotel room?”

Hermione pulled away from Narcissa, turning to face Andromeda, her hands still holding the blonde woman close. “Sorry, Andy. We just… got carried away. Sorry.” She looked genuinely contrite, and pulled her hands away from Narcissa.

Andromeda knew she had spoken a little harshly, but she couldn’t deny that she was a little jealous of the other two. They got to share a room for the foreseeable future, and she was on her own. ‘ _ No. _ ’ She corrected herself. ‘ _ With Teddy. Darling Teddy. _ ’ She also knew that she had insisted on staying with Teddy, not because she didn’t trust her family with him, but she felt a lingering sense that he was her responsibility, and she should not foist the toddler upon Narcissa, or Hermione, or Draco.

Hermione was quietly reading her book, and Narcissa had gone back to staring out of the small, oval window. Andromeda raised her hand and rested it on Hermione’s shoulder, a silent apology. Hermione looked up, smiled, and squeezed Andromeda’s hand with her own. Andromeda pulled her hand back, stroking Teddy’s dark, curly hair from his face. She knew he resembled her so much, and was sometimes heartbroken that he held no resemblance to her daughter. Then he would change his hair to electric blue, or lime green, and she knew that his natural appearance didn’t matter, because he had inherited a brilliant gene from her Dora.

***

When they landed in Singapore, Teddy was still asleep, and Hermione carried Andromeda’s bags so that the older woman could carry her grandson. Narcissa led the way through the crowds, her imposing figure cutting through like a hot knife through butter. Andromeda and Teddy followed, and Hermione brought up the rear.

They found Draco standing outside the Burberry shop, both hands full of bags. Narcissa let out a barely audible sigh when she saw her son and his shopping, but she smiled widely, and wrapped him in a hug. “Draco, my dragon. You made it safely? You didn’t splinch?” Her concerned leaked into her voice.

“No, mother, I didn’t splinch. It’s good to see your plane didn’t crash into the sea.” Her smiled as her hugged Andromeda, kissed Teddy’s forehead, and hugged Hermione. 

"As if.” Hermione laughed at his comment.

“Anything could happen, mother-in-law.” He smirked.

“Draco. Weird.” She said drily. “Been shopping?”

“I can never resist. You know me. I even got Teddy a little coat.” He waved his bags. “And presents for you ladies, of course.” He waved his other bags. “ And plenty for me too. I think I like Bur-berry.”

Hermione laughed at his careful pronunciation of the label. “It’s Burberry, not Bur-berry.”

“Whatever, Granger.” Draco smirked as he took his mother’s arm.

“That’ll be Granger-Black soon, thank you very much. Malfoy.” Hermione snarked back, following him and Narcissa through the bustling airport, Andromeda and Teddy half a step behind her.

“And that’ll be Black now, thank you very much.” He imitated in a high voice.

Hermione reached forward and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Prat.”

“Could you two put a lid on it, please?” Andromeda spoke sharply from behind them.

“Sorry, Aunt.” Draco sounded suitably chastened, and he bent his head to talk to his mother.

“Sorry, Andy.” Hermione slowed her pace to walk next to Andromeda, but the older witch did not strike up a conversation.

“Here we are.” Narcissa spoke, shattering the slightly awkward silence. “This is the apparition spot. We just go through this door.” She stood to the side and DRaco opened the door.

“After you, ladies and boy.” He swished his free arm out to the side, the Burberry bags swinging.

Narcissa, Hermione, and ANdromeda slipped into the small room, which was barely furnished. “I’ll go first.” said Hermione. “You remember the spot? And leave five seconds for me to move.” They had found coordinates for a small alley near their hotel on a map, and had chosen it as their apparition point.

Hermione twisted as she disapparated, and Narcissa counted five seconds before she followed, finding Hermione in a small, sunlit, pedestrian path. Soon after, Andromeda and Teddy appeared, and then Draco. They walked,  _ en masse _ , out of the pathway, and on to a beach boulevard. The sand was golden, and the sea was sparkling blue.

The hotel was small, a renovated mansion house. There rooms were all next to each other, and they all went to get changed, none of them used to the autumn Australian climate. Hermione dressed quicker than Narcissa, in shorts and a t-shirt, and slipped from her room to Andromeda’s, next door. The older witch jumper when Hermione entered, and yanked her dress over her head.

“Yes?” Her tone was again unusually sharp.

“Andy, I wanted to talk to you.” Hermione sat down on the double bed, noting it’s springiness.

“About what?” Andromeda queried as she lay the waking Teddy on the other side of the bed and began dressing him in a grass-green romper.

“I- Just-” She sighed. “What’s- I only wanted to ask… What’s wrong, darling? You seem upset today.” Hermione’s face was full of concern.

Andromeda echoed Hermione’s sigh, and sat on the bed, cuddling Teddy. “I suppose… I don’t like that you and Narcissa get to be together every night. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I adore Teddy, and I completely understand that I should look after him.”

Hermione interrupted. “He is not only your responsibility, Andy. We can all watch him. Unless… don’t you trust any of us with him?”

“No! No, my love. I suppose I feel that I brought him into this relationship, and he is so young, and reliant on me- us, and I feel that it would have been wrong to heap him on you, or Cissy, or Draco, for however long we are here.” Andromeda looked at the half-asleep toddler in her lap.

“Andy, we are a family. What’s yours is ours, and what’s ours is yours. Never forget that. We love you.” Hermione reached across the bed and took Andromeda’s hand.

“And, I suppose, while we’re talking. I might be a bit jealous that you and Cissy get to stay together. I feel left out. That you might get closer, and… and decide that you don’t want… me, really.” Andromeda looked away from Hermione again, but the younger witch climbed across the bed, and pulled Andromeda into her arms.

“We will  _ always _ want you, Andy. Cissa and I might be sharing a room for a week or two, but it’s never as… good with only two of us. And the same goes for when Cissy isn’t there. It’s not that any of us are lacking… skills as lovers, but that the three of us fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. We were made for each other, Andy. Me and you and Cissa. And we always will be perfect together.” Hermione kissed the top of Andromeda’s head, and tilted her chin up for a deeper, more passionate kiss. “And think how good it will be when we are all together again.”

“Yes.” Andromeda murmured against Hermione's lips. She stood up, carrying Teddy over to the cot that the hotel had supplied, and laying him down, before returning to the bed with Hermione. They kissed and snuggled for a while, until Narcissa came in. She joined them, but they quickly fell asleep from the jetlag, though it was only eleven a.m.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a bit of bitchiness, sorry, and some derogatory comments about same-sex relationships. So you are warned.

They all rose early the next morning, meeting in the dining room at seven. Teddy was whingy, not dealing well with jet lag, and his metamorphmagus abilities were very present, causing Andromeda to have to suppress them with a charm of her own division from when Nymphadora was a child. This made Teddy even grumpier.

After breakfast, Draco took Teddy, as he had promised to watch him during the days, while the three women were occupied with tracking down Hermione’s parents. The first thing Hermione did was find the nearest post office and buy a phone-book. She took it up to their room, where Narcissa and Andromeda were waiting.

They found several Wilkins, W&M, so Narcissa wrote all four addresses on a notepad in her beautiful cursive, and they began searching. The first house was in Seaforth, one of the most expensive parts of Sydney, and the occupants of the huge white mansion were both blonde, and appeared as if they had never worked a day in their lives. The second address was was in Campbelltown. The couple had been young, with a small son, playing in the small front garden. The third was in Queenscliff, and Hermione felt a surge of hope well up inside her when she saw the dentistry. They stopped outside, feeling that they couldn’t all go in.

“I’ll go in.” Hermione was pale, as she moved to cross the road.

“Let me come with you.” Narcissa offered. Hermione extended her hand, and the blonde woman took it.

“We- we won’t be long.” Hermione told Andromeda.

“I’ll wait here.” Andromeda nodded, understanding.

“Come in at the first sign of trouble.” Narcissa spoke in a low voice to her sister. Hermione frowned but otherwise ignored Narcissa’s words. ANdromeda nodded, and Hermione pulled Narcissa across the road.

They walked in, a bell tinkling above the door. Hermione scanned the room for photos, but there were none. Her grip on Narcissa’s hand was tight as she stepped up to the reception desk.

“Excuse me, may I see Mr or Mrs… Wilkins for a moment?” Her voice cracked when she said her parents’ new name.

The young receptionist looked up. “I will check if they are available.” SHe spoke with an Australian twang as she stood up, “What name shall I give?”

“Hermione… Granger-Black.” The receptionist nodded and crossed the room, going into the next.

“You used our name.” Narcissa spoke quietly.

“Yeah… I’ve got to start sometime.” Hermione smiled wanly, and Narcissa squeezed her hand. Right then, the receptionist walked back in.

“Dr Monica will see you. She only has fifteen minutes, though. Just through there.” The receptionist. Narcissa guided Hermione though the door, and they both shook Monica Wilkins’ hand.

“How can I help you? I don’t know if Lucy has told you, I have an appointment in twenty minutes so I don’t have long, I’m sorry.” Her tone was sincere and professional.

Narcissa nudged Hermione, and the younger woman slipped her wand from her pocket, pointing it at her brunette mother. “ _ Recordare _ .” She whispered.

“I’m sorry?” The dentist asked before her eyes went blank. “ _ Hermione _ ?”

“Mum.” Tears slid down Hermione’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I had to. I had no choice.”

Mrs Granger rounded her desk and crossed the room, hugging her daughter. “Let me get your father.” Mrs Granger left the room quickly, re-entering a minute later with a tall man, with hair the same shade as Hermione’s.

Hermione muttered the charm as soon as he came in, crying as he swept her up in a hug. She apologised again and again, but he said that he understood.

“I’ve told Lucy to cancel all of our appointments today. But Hermione, who is this?” Mrs Granger indicated Narcissa, and Hermione crossed the room, taking her hand.

“I’m Narcissa Black, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Narcissa’s voice was honeyed, and polite.

“And how do you know our daughter?” Mr Granger questioned.

“Narcissa and I… we’re together. It’s a magical bond. Soulmates if you like.” Narcissa silenced the room as Hermione spoke, anticipating an outburst.

“But… She’s twice your age, and least!” Mrs Granger spoke first.

“And what about your Ron?” Mr Granger asked.

“He never was my Ron. We didn’t… work out. And age doesn’t matter to us. We love each other.” Hermione stated, pulling Narcissa close.

“You mean, you’ve been magically coerced.” Mrs Granger sounded furious.

“No! We haven’t. Our souls match, it’s more than love. So much more.” Hermione spoke indignantly.

“I know where I’ve heard your name before.” Mr Granger said. “You were that Drake boy's mother.”

“Yes.  _ Draco  _ is my son.” Narcissa’s voice had taken a frosty tone.

“But he was in Hermione’s class! She said he was from a family of racist supremacists.” Mr Granger was getting angry now.

“Yes, that is how I was raised. But I have seen the error of my ways.” Narcissa’s back was ramrod straight, and Hermione could tell that she was getting upset. “I suppose, now, I may as well tell you there is a third involved in our bond.”

“ _ Hermione _ !” Mrs Granger gasped again.

“My sister.” Narcissa was holding Hermione possessively, but Hermione found comfort in her embrace, not having expected this reaction from her parents.

“This can’t be true.” Mr Granger was shocked.

“A incestuous lesbian threesome.” Hermione’s mother stated, her voice full of venom. It was then that Andromeda walked in.

“You’ve been here a while. I was worried.” ANdromeda stood on Hermione other side, wrapping an arm around her waist. “They haven’t taken the news very well?” She asked Narcissa.

“Not as such.”

“You’re the sister, then. I suppose you’re a racist too.” Mrs Granger glared at the trio.

“Yes, I’m the sister. Andromeda Black Tonks. I’m not a racist, and neither is my sister.” Andromeda glared back.

“She admitted it herself.” Mrs Granger’s voice was smug.

“ _ She _ has a name, which I’m sure she told you.” Andromeda snarked. “Narcissa exaggerates her faults. We was raised to think a certain way, and anything that disproved that theory was hidden, and glossed over. Narcissa is no more a racist than Hermione.”

“Are you calling my daughter a racist?” Mrs Granger nearly shouted. Narcissa was glad she had silenced the room.

“No.” Andromeda sounded exasperated. “I’m saying neither of them are.” She nearly added  _ you idiot _ at the end but she figured that it wouldn’t help anything.

“A leopard doesn’t change it’s spots.” said Mrs Granger with finality.

“Cissy isn’t a leopard, Mum.” Hermione spoke softly. “Please, we are getting married in December, I’d really like you both to be there.”

“Married? I will  _ not _ be involved with this… this disgusting nonsense.” Mrs Granger growled at her daughter. “It is  _ wrong _ !”

“Jeanie, please. Let’s just think-” Mr Granger began.

“ _ No _ ! I will not think about it Michael. We did not raise our daughter to be a pariah. She was an odd child, then we were told she was a witch, of all things, and we sent her to that school. Now she wants to exclude herself from that society as well. I won’t be embroiled in this  _ thing _ .” Mrs Granger walked to the door, and wrenched it open. “Goodbye.”

By this time Hermione was crying on Andromeda’s shoulder, and the brunette had her arms wrapped around the younger woman. She guided Hermione out the door, and Narcissa followed, pausing in front Mr Granger. “We live near Tredrissi, in Newport, Pembrokeshire. If you are in Europe, address an owl to Hermione and it will find us.” She strode from the room, finding Hermione and Andromeda across the street. Hermione was trying to stop the tears, but they kept coming.

“I’ll take her to your room, Cissy. Perhaps a sugar quill, and a new book?” Andromeda whispered to her sister, who nodded. Both women glanced around, and seeing no-one watching, the spun and disappeared with soft pops.

***

Narcissa entered the hotel room, at what she guessed was fifteen minutes after Hermione and Andromeda had arrived, to find Hermione curled up on their big bed, her head lying on Andromeda’s midriff. The elder brunette had one arm wrapped securely around Hermione’s shoulders and the other was reaching across, so that she could card her fingers through Hermione’s hair.

Narcissa tiptoed in, taking care to be especially quiet, not knowing if Hermione was awake or not. Andromeda lifted her head and her brown eyes caught her sister’s blue, and Narcissa pointed at hermione, then pressed her hands together, holding them by the side of her tilted head. She raised her delicate eyebrows in question, and Andromeda gave a minute shake of her head.

“Cissa?” Hermione’s voice was quiet, but the blonde woman sensed the need of the younger to have both her lovers close, and comforting her.

“I’ll just put these down and take off my coat and shoes.” Narcissa kicked off her red stiletto heels, and shrugged off her lightweight caramel coloured coat. She made her way over to the bed, placing the book,  _ The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon _ by Stephen King, and the chocolate on the bedside table, before  lounging beside Hermione, one hand resting on the brunette’s hip as Hermione slipped a hand across Andromeda’s torso. Narcissa dropped a kiss on the crown of Hermione’s head.

***

This was how Draco and Teddy found them hours later. Not a word had been spoken since Narcissa’s arrival, and they had not moved much, occasionally stretching, their hands rubbing and caressing each other, a comforting gesture. The late afternoon sun was flooding the room, covering the bed. Draco cradled Teddy, who was asleep. Andromeda cracked open an eye at the sound of the door, and smiled softly at her nephew and grandson. She waved and Draco smiled at her, his hands occupied with holding Teddy.

“Is it dinner?” Andromeda asked, her voice low. Narcissa opened her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s six-thirty.” Draco laid Teddy on the couch, and sat down next to him.

“Alright. We’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Narcissa rubbed her hand on Hermione’s hip, leaning into her. “ Darling, it’s time for dinner. Do you want to come down, or should we bring something up for you?”

“I’ll come down. Thank you, both of you, for staying with me.” Hermione lifted her head and sat up, Narcissa and Andromeda following her lead.

“We wouldn’t ever leave, darling.” Andromeda kissed Hermione on the cheek, before standing and carrying Teddy through to their room.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what happened?” Draco sounded inquisitive.

“We found my parents. Nice little set-up. Just turns out they’re homophobic and ageist, and just plain rude.” said Hermione bitterly.

“I’m so sorry, Mione.” Draco leant over and hugged Hermione, who started sobbing. “I know, I know.” He murmured as he hugged her.

When Hermione calmed down again, Draco pulled back and sat next to her, keeping one arm around her, with Narcissa on the brunette’s other side. “Come on. Let’s get some food. I feel like apple pie.” Draco squeezed Hermione’s shoulders, and she gave a watery smile.

“Let’s.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is quite short, and I haven't updated in ages, but I have been really busy with school.
> 
> Enjoy!

Narcissa woke up alone the next morning, and for a moment she was incredibly disorientated and confused, until she saw Hermione’s fluffy hair at the end of the bed. Narcissa sat up, and surmised that Hermione must be sitting on the floor, not simply lying the wrong way round. She squirmed out from the tangle of sheets, and wriggled down to where Hermione was. Narcissa laid a kiss on her fiancée’s head, and the younger woman started violently. Narcissa slipped her hand lightly onto Hermione’s shoulder, her thumb rubbing gentle circles and murmured, “Shh, it’s just me, my love. Only me.”

“Cissy.” Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa’s and entwined their fingers loosely. She leaned her head back, and stretched out her legs. They stayed there for a while, in perfect silence.

“Darling?” Narcissa’s rich voice was quiet in Hermione’s ear, almost as if she was afraid that speaking would break their silent connection.

“Hm?” Hermione turned her head slightly, catching Narcissa’s blue eyes.

“Are you ok? You know that you can tell me anything.” She was still whispering, her head bent close to Hermione’s.

“I’m fi- I don’t know.” Hermione pulled her legs up to her chest again, drawing her hand away from Narcissa’s to wrap her arms around her knees. “I mean, I don’t know what I expected. That they would just be totally fine with me erasing their memories and sending them to the other side of the world? Being magically bonded to two older women? I don’t know, Cissy."

“Oh, Mi.” Narcissa sighed as she wrapped her arms around her young fiancée’s shoulders, resting her chin on the top of her head. Again they stayed like this for a while, until, this time, Narcissa leapt up onto her knees. Hermione could almost see a light bulb above the blonde woman’s head as Narcissa scrambled off the bed and disapparated with barely a pop out of the room.

***

Andromeda woke suddenly at the sound of someone apparating into her room. She frantically reached for her wand as she tried to sit up, though she could not see as the curtains were still pulled and her long, curly hair had disengaged from its hair tie in the night and was currently blocking any vision she did had.

“Whoa, steady there, Andy!” Narcissa whispered loudly, careful not to wake Teddy. Andromeda relaxed for a microsecond, before tensing and grabbing her wand, pointing it at the blonde woman.

“What were our sibling’s names, and when did they die?” Andromeda pushed her hair from her eyes as she glared at the intruder.

“Andy-” Narcissa faltered at Andromeda’s glare. “Bellatrix, May 2nd, 1998, aged 47. Castor, June 11, 1962, aged 2. Leda, December 13, 1969, aged 6.”

Andromeda sunk back against the pillows, her wand falling from her grip, and her eyes closing as she took a deep breath, and released it slowly. “Sorry, Cissa. You frightened me.”

Narcissa sat on the bed, laying her hand on Andromeda’s. “Don’t apologise for being safety-conscious, my darling. I shouldn’t have just apparated in like that. I’m sorry.”

“Never mind.” Andromeda dismissed the issue. “What’s up?”

“Hermione is really upset, and I can’t offer much support, because my parents never disowned me-”

“But they did disown me.” Andromeda frowned in thought.

“Exactly.” Narcissa sounded pleased that Andromeda had cottoned on so quickly.

“You want me to talk to her?”

“Yes. I just don’t feel that I can empathise as well as you could. Oh, I can sympathise, but I think you could really help her deal with things.”

“Okay.” Andromeda agreed readily, and Narcissa bounced up onto her knees and kissed Andromeda on the cheek.

“I’ll watch Teddy, I thought, when he wakes up, we might get Draco and go for breakfast.” Narcissa grinned as she flopped down next to Andromeda, grabbing the book her sister was reading, (a muggle tome on religion) and flipping it open.

“Oh, sometimes, Cissy. Sometimes you are just laughable.” Andromeda rolled her eyes as she slipped from the bed, sliding her feet into her slippers, which she really didn’t need in the Australian heat.

“You mean that in a good way.” Narcissa kept reading.

“Of course I do.” Andromeda kissed Narcissa’s forehead, “Love you.” She left the room via the more conventional route of the door, closing it with a quiet click behind her.

***

“Hey.” Andromeda sat down next to Hermione at the foot of the bed. She mirrored Hermione, stretching her legs out and laying her hands on her lap, staring straight ahead, out the window.

“Hey.” Hermione replied. “I suppose Narcissa went to get you?”

“She thought we might have some stuff in common.” Andromeda laid her hand on top of Hermione’s, and the younger witch curled her fingers around Andromeda’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Andromeda leant her head back against the bed, wishing she had brushed her unruly hair, and closed her eyes. “My parents disowned me because I loved someone they saw as inappropriate too.”

“But you didn’t erase their memories of you and send them to live on the other side of the world with new names.”

“No, I didn’t. I think maybe they would have preferred forgetting about my ‘betrayal’.”

“Oh?” Andromeda could tell that she had piqued Hermione’s interest.

“I was the one they paraded to every available suitor. I looked like a Black girl should, dark hair and eyes, high cheekbones, very aristocratic. I was passionate, but controllable, unlike Bellatrix. I was realistic, unlike Cissy. She used to live in her dreams.”

“So they loved you the best and they were very upset that you left to marry Ted?” To Hermione, this didn’t sound like the pureblood family Andromeda had been raised in.

“Oh, no! No. Cissy was always their favourite. I was just a brilliant political opportunity, something to be bartered with and to be used to create alliances. I would make a biddable wife, but not meek one. But they realised they had overlooked my yearning for something more than being a perfect pureblood wife, and having a perfect pureblood son to inherit, and perfect pureblood daughters to marry off. But then I met Ted. Oh, he was wonderful. My parents found a letter he had sent me, one Christmas, and I swore to them that it was nothing, just a dalliance, and that I would break it off. I had always hoped that Mother and Father would allow me to marry Ted. But I realised that I had to run away, and I knew that I would be leaving Cissy to marry Lucius, but I had to take the chance of my happiness.”

Hermione looked at Andromeda, who was unaware of her fiancée’s gaze, her eyes still closed.

“Hermione.” Andromeda opened her eyes, taking Hermione’s cheek in her hand, the other still holding Hermione’s hand. “You have to take the chance of happiness, and love, when you find it. Or you might never be happy. I don’t want you to ever have regrets Your life is yours to live, don’t let anyone take that away from you. You’ll never stop loving your parents, and they will never stop loving you, but be happy.  _ Choose _ happiness.”

Hermione sat quietly for a long while, pondering Andromeda’s words. “Okay. I choose happiness.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter, but I felt like I had to end it where it wanted to finish.

Narcissa’s stomach twitched and Hermione stifled a giggle, pulling her pen away from Narcissa’s pale skin. Andromeda watched on with Teddy in her lap, smiling and thinking about how much happier Hermione had been since they returned from Australia two months before. It was like a weight had been lifted from the younger woman’s shoulders.

The bed shifted as Narcissa curled up, then stretched. Hermione could tell that the blonde was waking up, and she laid the pen on the bedside table as Narcissa’s eyes opened and she pulled Hermione close, giving her a sleepy but passionate kiss.

“Morning, darling.” She mumbled as she laid back down. She kicked the sheets off, feeling the summer heat. Hermione still knelt next to her, and Narcissa lifted her head to look at her when she saw a blemish on her skin. She leaned forward, resting on one elbow, the other hand tracing the runes written on her belly.

There were four lines, and she translated each one, reading them out. “... Her gesture, motion, and her smiles, … Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles, … Beguiles my heart, I know not why, … And yet I’ll love her till I die.” Narcissa’s voice faded out, her blue eyes wide and lingering on the writing, her fingers hovering above the  _ love _ rune.

Teddy clapped loudly when Narcissa finished reciting the poem. “ Yay! Thitha, yay!”

“I love you too, darling.” Narcissa leant and captured Hermione’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I hungwy, Gwan. Hungwy.” Teddy demanded, and Andromeda stood up.

“Let’s get you some breakfast then. Do you two want anything?” Andromeda paused in the doorway.

Hermione tore her lips away from Narcissa’s. “Some pancakes would be brilliant. I’ll be down to help in a minute.”

“Okay.” Andromeda nodded.

***

“I’m taking Teddy to Harry’s at 10.” Andromeda served herself some pancakes.

Narcissa sat at the table, and looked up sharply. “Oh, I’ll do it, if you want.”

Andromeda looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm. I’ve got an errand to run with Draco.”

“Ok, thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, ‘Dromeda.” Narcissa chastised Andromeda gently.

“Yeah, sorry.” Andromeda smiled bashfully. Narcissa mock-glared at her apology.

“I’ll come with you.” Narcissa started at Hermione’s words. “Don’t worry, Ginny and I are taking Astoria to a film. Harry and Teddy are going to the zoo, I think.”

“That’s nice. I’ll probably meet Draco at Grimmauld Place, then.” Narcissa smiled and they all continued with their breakfast.

***

Narcissa and Hermione went upstairs, to get ready, and Andromeda took Teddy to get dressed. They all met by the fireplace, and Andromeda lifted Teddy into Narcissa’s arms with a kiss for both of them. She kissed Hermione too, and Narcissa, Teddy, and Hermione flooed away.

“Oh, Draco, darling. You’re here.” Narcissa kissed Draco’s cheek and he ruffled Teddy’s hair, pulling the toddler from his mother’s arms and onto his shoulders. “Astoria, how lovely to see you,” Narcissa embraced Astoria, then Harry and Ginny.

“We should be off, if we’re going to catch our film.” Hermione spoke up, and Ginny and Astoria moved with her to the front door, all three kissing their significant others.

Draco swung Teddy over to Harry, who cuddled him, all of his attention captured by his godson. Mother and son slipped from the room, their blonde heads bent together as they chattered in low voices. “You know what I want?”

“Yes, Mum. I have just the right place.”

“Thank you, my dragon.” Draco just smiled.

***

Late that night, Teddy was still at Harry’s, and Hermione was sitting in bed, openly watching Narcissa undress. Andromeda was in their  _ ensuite _ , brushing her teeth, an action which both her and Hermione preferred to do manually.

“ _ Cissa _ !” Hermione gasped as Narcissa turned her body to pull her silk nightgown from the drawer. Narcissa smiled as Hermione swung herself out of bed, moving closer, bending to examine Narcissa’s stomach. “But this is…”

“ _ Her gesture, motion, and her smiles, _

_ Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles, _

_ Beguiles my heart, I know not why, _

_ And yet I’ll love her till I die.  _ Thomas Ford.” Narcissa quoted.

“But I… This is what I wrote.” Hermione sounded shocked.

“What’s wrong?” Andromed hurried into the bedroom. “Cissa?” She questioned, seeing Hermione studying Narcissa’s stomach.

“She got - what I wrote - tattooed.” Hermione spoke stutteringly.

Andromeda knelt next to Hermione, also intently staring at Narcissa’s stomach. “I thought tattoo’s were supposed to be painful. You always hated physical pain.”

“A mild numbing charm before I went in, not to strong or he would suspect something, and a pain potion afterwards. Small healing spell and I’m as good as new.” Narcissa grinned at the two brunettes who were holding her by the hips.

Suddenly Hermione rose to her feet, taking Narcissa’s face in both hands and kissing her fiercely, before pulling back and whispering, “You’re absolutely amazing.”

Narcissa smirked, and disengaged from Hermione, lifting Andromeda to her feet and pulling her to the bed. The blonde with tried to lay Andromeda down in the centre, but the brunette pulled Narcissa down and flipped them. “She’s right. Amazing.”

With this comment, both Andromeda and Hermione descended of Narcissa, trailing kisses all over her naked body, undressing each other, and taking their pleasure until all three crawled under the cover and re-entwined themselves, sweaty and spent, and completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lady sweet and kind,  
> Was never a face so pleased my mind;  
> I did but see her passing by,  
> And yet I’ll love her till I die.
> 
> Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
> Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,  
> Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
> And yet I’ll love her till I die.
> 
> Cupid is winged and he doth range,  
> Her country, so, my love doth change:  
> But change she earth, or change she sky,  
> Yet, I will love her till I die.
> 
> – Thomas Ford


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Chapter eight, then!

Hermione groaned as Andromeda slipped out of bed. “Don’t go.”

“I have to. And you two need to get up as well, to get ready to go to the Weasley’s.” Andromeda kissed Hermione affectionately.

“Oh, do we  _ have _ to?” A voice came from Narcissa’s pillow as she stretched.

“Yes. We do.”Andromeda’s slippered feet made a padding sound as she  rounded the bed to kiss Narcissa, who promptly yanked the brunette down into the middle of the bed, between Hermione and Narcissa.

“Let’s be late.” was Narcissa lascivious suggestion, to which Hermione responded with ardent kisses to both women, while Andromeda sighed good-naturedly.

“We did organise this gathering. Mione said it would be easiest to tell everyone at once.” Andromeda explained.

Hermione flopped back onto the bed. “I did say that.” She conceded.

“Fine.” Narcissa also sighed. “What’s the bet that Weasley will make a move on Mione again?” This comment was directed at her sister.

“10 galleons says he won’t. He’s not stupid enough to keep trying.” Andromeda responded promptly.

“Deal.” They shook hands.

“He’s over me now.” Hermione protested. “He is dating Romilda Vane. They have been together for months.”

“You’re just trying convince yourself, love.” Narcissa spoke gently.

“She is his distraction. That’s what  _ you _ said when they got together.” Andromeda was not so tactful.

“Oh, why can’t he see that I am happy with you? And that even if I wasn’t, he  _ isn’t  _ my type.” Hermione burrowed into Andromeda, who wrapped an arm around her.

“Some people just think that what they want is what everyone wants. He’s dreaming.”

Andromeda nodded, "Cissy has it right. Ron just needs to wake up. It’ll be fine, Harry and Ginny, Draco and Astoria, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom.” Andromeda’s voice faltered on Neville’s name. She knew that Neville was working to see past her resemblance to her elder sister, but it was hard. “They’ll all be there to support you. Us.”

“Yes. Right.” Hermione left the bed. “Let’s get ready then, shall we?”

It was completely inadvertently that they found themselves matching their outfits. Narcissa’s ensemble was a sky-blue silk blouse, dark denim jeans, and her trademark red lipstick. Andromeda’s choice was  a pastel-blue sundress, her hair secured tightly. Hermione wore a navy t-shirt and white summer shorts.

The flooed to the Burrow after breakfast, and were greeted by Teddy, who came running in from the kitchen. “Gwan!” He flew at Andromeda and wrapped his arms around her legs, before she pulled him up into her arms to kiss his nose and cuddle him.

Harry followed Teddy into the Burrow’s lounge, and he hugged Hermione, whispering in her ear, “Good luck.” He smiled and said good morning to Narcissa and Andromeda before guiding them into the kitchen, where Molly had already started on lunch, and Arthur was sitting, reading  _ The Sunday Prophet _ .

Molly bustled over and embraced all three women, chattering to them happily as others began to arrive, and the Weasley siblings came in from their quidditch match.

***

All of the food had been laid out on the table, which was surrounded by people. Hermione stood up, both her hands held by her fiancées. “Excuse me.” Everyone quietened. “Hi. We asked you all here today because we have some news.” Narcissa and Andromeda also stood up. “About two months ago, we decided to get married, so… we’re engaged.”

Ginny gravitated towards the rings, as did Fleur, both congratulating the trio. “Oh they’re beautiful.” The redhead commented.

“Zey are abzolutely gorgeous.” Fleur added, hugging them tightly.

George and Angelina were next, both saying how wonderful it was and how they were so lucky to have each other. Percy gave all three a brisk handshake and a stiff “Congratulations.” Molly hugged Hermione for a very long time, and Hermione could eventually feel tears on her shoulder, at which point Arthur pulled her away with a smile, and a quiet, “It’s alright, Mollywobbles.” Molly just nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Luna was the next to float over. “I  _ am _ glad you have finally got rid of your wrackspurts.” She said before breezing away.

“I’m happy for you, really,” was Neville’s earnest comment to Hermione, and he smiled at Andromeda and Narcissa.

Hermione noticed that Ron was still in his seat, ignoring her announcement and eating his lunch. Molly hadn’t noticed, or she would have scolded him sharply. Hermione slipped over and took the seat next to him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Ron answered monosyllabically.

“How are you?” She asked tentatively.

Ron set down his fork. “I was better this morning.” He said cuttingly before collecting his plate and stomping outside. Hermione slumped in her chair, closing her eyes and leaning back. SHe jumped when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She knew straight away that it wasn’t Andromeda, Narcissa, Harry or Ginny or Draco. Not someone whose touch she was familiar with.

Hermione opened her eyes, slowly straightening up. “Bill!” She exclaimed in surprise.

His scarred face wound itself into a smile. “Hi. Mind if I sit?” Hermione nodded and Bill took Ron’s empty chair. “I just wanted to say, you’re a great girl, Hermione, and you deserve to be happy. To Ron, you were the first thing that wasn’t a hand-me-down, and he didn’t like losing you. None of us see you that way. My brother clearly didn’t make you happy, you should ignore him.”

Hermione smiled gratefully, thankful for the confirmation that the Weasley’s didn’t secretly despise her for breaking Ron’s heart. “Thanks, Bill, for saying that.”

“No problem. I’ll have a chat to Ron later.” With that, Bill and Hermione stood up, retaking their original seats and tucking in to Molly’s beautifully prepared and delicious meal.

Hermione ate slowly, her mind wandering to when she had last come to the Burrow with a big announcement.

 

_ 15 November, 1999 _

_ Andromeda and Narcissa had both stayed the night at Hermione's small London flat. They knew that Hermione was revealing their unconventional relationship, and magical bond, to Harry and the Weasleys at Sunday lunch at the Burrow, and they had both wanted to be there to see their witch off, and comfort her before she left. _

_ Just before Hermione Flooed away, she kissed both her girlfriends. Narcissa's kiss was fierce, protective and possessive. Andromeda's was reassuring, comforting and loving. Both witches had pulled her close, and held her tight, and made her feel incredibly loved, and lucky. _

_ *** _

_ Molly engulfed her in a huge hug the second she stepped out of the Floo, and Arthur grinned at her, patting her shoulder. They had become like second parents to Hermione. They had not minded when she had broken up with Ron, after six months, and none of the Weasleys, except Ron, had minded in the least when she had proclaimed that she liked women, not men.  _

_ When they had finished lunch, and Hermione felt like she was going to pop, everyone traipsed into the lounge, and carried on chatting. Hermione stayed by the door, and pulled Harry, Ron, and Ginny aside. _

_ "Can we - I need to tell you guys something. Private." She hesitated. _

_ "Sure, Mione. We can go to my room. " Ginny lead the way up the stairs, and into her green and gold Holyhead Harpies-themed room. Ginny settled on the bed, Ron next to her, and Harry on the desk chair. Hermione did not sit down. _

_ "So... You remember how I told you that ... I like women. Well... I've met someone. It's complicated though. There's a magical bond." _

_ Ginny gasped. "You have a soulmate?" _

_ Hermione nodded.  "Sort of. Two." The last word was whispered. _

_ "You never did do things by half, Mione." Harry grinned at her, but Ron was scowling at his lap. _

_ "So, who are they?" Ginny asked eagerly. _

_ "Andromeda... and Narcissa Black." _

_ "You mean Malfoy's mum?" Ron was outraged. "You're shagging that icy bitch?" Hermione slapped Ron before he could raise his wand. _

_ "You never talk about Narcissa like that. Ever." Hermione stood over her ex-boyfriend. He stood up, towering over her slight frame, scowled, and marched from the room, her handprint red on his cheek. _

_ Hermione sat heavily where he had been and dropped her head into her hands. "I knew he would react like that. I hoped he wouldn't though." _

_ "Hermione, ignore my idiot brother. If you’re soulmates, and if they make you happy, then I'm okay with it. It might take some getting used to, though." Ginny hugged her friend. _

_ "I'll support you whatever you do, Hermione, so long as they don't hurt you." Harry knelt by her, and took her hands in his. _

_ "Thank you. Both of you. That means so much to us." Hermione smiled tearfully at the couple. _

_ *** _

_ When Hermione, Ginny, and Harry came downstairs, Ron was glowering in the corner, playing chess against Percy. Fleur and Audrey were discussing fashion, Angelina, George, Charlie, and Bill were debating quidditch, Mr Weasley was tinkering quietly with a t.v remote, and Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, icing a cake. _

_ “Oi! You lot!” Ginny yelled over the noise. “Listen up.” Everyone turned to face them, and Mrs Weasley came into the room. Ginny and Harry sidled over to an empty seat, leaving Hermione alone in the doorway. _

_ She decided her best plan of attack was short and sharp, like ripping off a plaster. “Umm, well… I’m magically bonded to Narcissa and Andromeda Black.” Immediately the noise started up again, everyone asking questions, and making comments. _

_ “Oi!” Ginny yelled again. ‘ _ Merlin, did that girl have a set of lungs on her. _ ’ Hermione thought as the noise lessened again. _

_ Mrs Weasley spoke next, kindly, “What do you mean, dear?” Everyone turned their heads to face her, except Ron, who was glaring at his king. _

_ “I mean that the three of us are romantically bonded, by magic. Like soulmates, really.” Hermione blushed. She hated discussing her personal relationship in front of twelve people. _

_ “And, they treat you right?” Now Mr Weasley spoke up. _

_ “Yes, yes. It’s brilliant. They’re brilliant.” Hermione lit up at the thought of her lovers. _

_ “Well, then. That’s all we need to know.” Mrs Weasley stated. “As long as you are content, and they are good to you, then I can’t see any issues.” Mrs Weasley crossed the room and hugged Hermione. _

_ Hermione whispered in her ear, “Thank you.” _

_ Mrs Weasley stood at her side as if daring any of her family to challenge her. _

_ “Mum! You can’t be serious? You’ll let her date a Death Eater?” Hermione got to Ron before he could say anything else, shoving him against the wall, her honey-coloured wand digging into his windpipe, reminiscent of how she had pushed Draco against the huge stone at Hogwarts in Third Year. _

_ “I warned you. I told you not to talk about her like that.” Hermione turned her head to face everyone. “Narcissa is not and never was a Death Eater. She has no mark on her arm, she  _ never _ condoned Malfoy’s actions, or Bellatrix’s. She is as much a victim of Voldemort as any of us.” _

_ “Huh! That’s hard to believe. That snobbish bitch, a victim? Bullshit!” Ron scoffed. _

_ “Ronald Weasley! Watch your language.” Molly spoke at the same time as Hermione felt Harry pulling her away from Ron. _

_ “Let me go, Harry.” Her voice was low. _

_ “No, Mione. I know you will regret it if you hurt him. Go home, we’ll sort him out.” Harry let her out of his arms when they reached the fireplace. _

_ “Fine.” Hermione said grumpily, grabbing a handful of Floo powder, throwing it in, and saying, “My flat.” before disappearing in a woosh of green flames. _

_ When she stepped out of her fire at home, she found Narcissa sprawled on the couch, eyes closed, listening to classical music, and no sign of Andromeda. _

_ “Andy’s gone home. She needed to look after Teddy.” Narcissa replied to Hermione’s questioning look. Hermione bent and captured Narcissa’s red lips in a searing kiss. “How did it go?” _

_ “It was… okay. Ron didn’t take it well, but I suppose I expected that. Everyone else was lovely, though.” _

_ “And no-one said anything horrible?” Narcissa asked with her eyebrows arched. _

_ “NO, no, not at all. No.” Hermione responded hurriedly. _

_ Narcissa smirked. “By that reaction, I assume someone made some unsavoury comments about me, then." _

_ Hermione hung her head. “I didn’t want to tell you. It’s really nothing, Cissa.” _

_ “Hermione, to be forewarned is to be forearmed. Tell me. You won’t break me.” Narcissa cupped Hermione’s chin, and tilted her face, so their eyes met. _

_ “Ron said… that you were a Death Eater, but I put him right on that.” _

_ “And…” Narcissa prompted. _

_ “He - he called you an icy bitch and a snobbish bitch.”Hermione tried to look away as she conveyed her friends insults. _

_ “Hermione…  _ Hermione _.” Her voice was insistent. “Look at me, my darling. I. Don’t. Care. He can say whatever he wants, It won’t change what we feel for each other, will it?” Narcissa’s passionate blue eyes met Hermione’s brown. She was anything but icy. _

_ “No… No. It won’t. Never.” Hermione buried her face in Narcissa’s shoulder, and the older woman held her tight. _

_ *** _

_ “Andy said that you were welcome to stay with her tonight. I need to go back, see Draco, take care of a few things.” Hermione’s face fell when Narcissa spoke, and the other witch noticed. “I’ll come see you tomorrow, my sweet. And you will be with Andy.” Hermione nodded, but she was soon downcast. _

_ Narcissa saw this, and kissed her lover passionately. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair, Narcissa dipped her head back when Hermione began laying soft kisses down the pale column of the elder woman’s throat. They continued kissing as Narcissa walked Hermione backwards in the direction of her bedroom. Hermione slammed the door behind them as she spun Narcissa around, and unzipped her tight dress. _

_ *** _

_ When Narcissa came padding out of Hermione’s room in search of a cup of tea, her blonde hair was loose and tangled, her feet were bare, and she was wearing Hermione’s dad’s Rolling Stones t-shirt. _

_ She made two cups of tea, and went to find Hermione. Her lover was curled up against the pillows in her bed, smiling, with a pensive look on her face. Narcissa set one mug down gently on Hermione’s bedside table, and rounded the bed. She slid in, both hands wrapped around the hot tea. _

_ “Hey.” Hermione unfurled her lithe frame, and grabbed her tea. “Thanks.” She lifted the mug a little. _

_ Narcissa smiled. “No problem, darling.” _

_ “When do you have to go back home?” hermione wasn’t as sad as she had been earlier at the prospect of her blonde lover leaving. _

_ “Soon, half an hour.” Narcissa took a sip of the scalding tea and sighed in contentment. “But I want to fetch Andy, and stay here forever.” _

_ “So do I.” Hermione spoke with a longing note in her voice. _

_ “It may not be nice to say goodbye, even for a day, but when we see each other again, it will be all the more sweet.” Narcissa laid a gentle kiss on Hermione’s temple as she imparted her wisdom. _

_ “I love it when you say things like that, Cissy. You’re so wise.” Hermione shifted, and tucked herself into Narcissa’s side. _

_ “Wise? Or old?” Narcissa smirked dryly. _

_ “Not old!” Hermione sounded aghast. “No! Just… experienced, and really smart.” _

_ “Ooh… experienced.” Narcissa teased. “That’s always been my life goal.” _

_ Hermione pulled Narcissa’s mug from her hands, ignoring the protest, and placed both half-full mugs on the bedside table. She then planted a long, firm kiss on Narcissa’s naturally rosy lips. _

_ “Was that just to shut me up?” Hermione felt Narcissa’s smirk against her lips as the blonde witch pulled back a fraction. _

_ “Mmm-hmm.” Hermione hummed her affirmative, and kissed Narcissa again. _

“Hermione? HERMIONE?”

“What?” Hermione started in her seat, pulling herself from her memories.

“Ginny was asking when you had planned to have the wedding.” Harry spoke gently.

“Sorry, I - I was just thinking.” Hermione flushed.

“Thank you, Molly, but I think we’d best be going.” Andromeda smiled at Molly, who nodded vigorously.

“Not a problem, Andromeda dear. And you make sure that Hermione gets some rest.” Molly stood up, and so did Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione. Andromeda, who had had Teddy on her lap, lifted him onto her hip as he waved goodbye to Harry and the Weasleys.

“Thank you Molly.” Hermione spoke quietly as Molly showed them to the fireplace. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t be sorry, dear. It’s my Ron who should be sorry. Now you go home and have a lovely evening.” Molly hugged the younger girl, who kissed her on the cheek, following Andromeda through the floo.

“Mrs Weasley, it was a pleasure.” Narcissa said softly.

“None of that, it’s Molly. And it was my pleasure.”

“Molly, you must call me Narcissa then. Thank you.” Narcissa seemed oddly restrained. Molly smiled happily. “Really, I - I wanted to thank you for taking care of Hermione. During the war, and before. Even when she ended things with Ronald, you didn’t shun her, and you really didn’t have to watch out for, and I know that she sees you and Arthur as second parents, and I wanted you to know how grateful Andy and I are that she was cared for, and loved, and, oh Merlin, I’m rambling aren’t I?” Narcissa stopped and took a deep breath.

“Not at all. She’s like a second daughter to us. We wouldn’t abandon her over something as trivial as who she loves, or steps out with.” Molly reached up and patted Narcissa on the shoulder.

“I- I shouldn’t say this, but… her parents did.” Molly gasped, her hands flying to her heart. “We went to Australia to find them, tell them of our engagement, but they said we were disgusting and wrong, that Hermione was no daughter of theirs. Well, it was mainly her mother, I got the feeling that Mr Granger just went along with it.”

“That poor, poor girl. How dreadful for the poor child.” Molly couldn’t comprehend how a mother could abandon her child like that, as she herself would always welcome her own children with open arms, especially after knowing the pain of losing her Fred.

“So… that’s why I’m so grateful that you and Arthur, all of you, are here for Hermione. And now I really best be off, they’ll be wondering if I got the wrong grate. It was only once that happened, and I really had had a glass too many of wine that night.”

“It happens to the best of us dear, myself included.” Molly smiled, kissed Narcissa on the cheek, and the blonde woman stepped through the green flames of the floo.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain discussion of miscarriage and stillbirth, and babies. Just so you know.

On the Wednesday after the lunch at the Weasley’s, Hermione slipped up to Andromeda while they were cooking dinner, and wrapped her arms around the older witch’s waist. “Andy…” She said, hesitantly.

“Yes, my love?” Andromeda twisted in Hermione’s arms, wrapping her own around the younger brunette.

“I want to talk to you and Cissy.”

“You can always talk to us.” Andromeda smiled softly, dropping a kiss on Hermione’s forehead.

“About children.” Hermione held her breath as she waited to Andromeda to answer. The older woman tensed, and pulled back ever so slightly, not noticing it herself, but Hermione noticed, and rushed to finish her statement. “I just, I think it’s a discussion we need to have. So that we know what to expect.”

Andromeda seemed thrown by the subject being brought up by the almost twenty-year-old witch. “I - okay. Can we do it on the weekend, when Teddy is at Harry’s? Saturday?”

"Of course, darling.” Hermione kissed Andromeda’s cheek, and they both turned back to preparing dinner.

***

When Saturday came, Andromeda dropped Teddy at Harry’s, agreeing to collect him at eleven the next day, before Harry went to Molly’s for Sunday lunch. She collected pizza from a little bistro in London, and apparated home, walking down the path and finding Hermione and Narcissa curled up together on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione reading Shakespeare in her soft voice.

“Hi.” Andromeda spoke in a soft voice so as to not disturb the tranquility of the room. “I brought pizza.”

“Mmm. Yum.” Hermione bookmarked the book, and replaced it on the shelf. Narcissa groaned and stretched like a cat, reaching for Andromeda.

“Hello, lovely.” Narcissa purred, lifting her arms around Andromeda’s neck and pulling her in for a lazy kiss.

Andromeda stood up after a long moment, smiling indulgently at her sister. “Stop trying to seduce me, Cissa. Dinner will get cold, and I got your favourite.”

“Spoilsport.” Narcissa grumbled as she sat up, flipping open a pizza box and grinning with pleasure. “Thank you, star.”

“I thought we could talk over dinner.” Andromeda addressed this remark to Hermione who nodded, sitting down and taking a slice of pizza.

“What? Talk?” Narcissa asked.

“We need to-” Andromeda began.

“I just wanted to-” Hermione started at the same time. Andromeda gestured that Hermione could continue. “I thought we should talk about children, and each of our expectations, so that we are on the same page.”

“Right.” Narcissa said slowly. None of them spoke for a minute. “So who is starting?”

“I just want to say,” Hermione said, “I don’t want to replace Tonks, or anything like that, because no one could ever replace her.” Andromeda’s eyes welled up, and Narcissa took her hand gently in her own. “And I adore Teddy, and I know Draco is my age, but he is family, now. I wanted to get that out there, to start with. But I would like a child of my own one day, but I’m not going anywhere if one of you doesn’t want that. It’s not a requirement.”

“Thank you, love.” Andromeda smiled slightly tearfully. Hermione’s fingers stroked down Andromeda’s cheekbone, swiping away the lone tear.

“I don’t know if I can.” Narcissa broke in suddenly. Hermione looked up sharply.

“But what about Draco?”

“We had been trying for quite a while. I married Lucius straight out of Hogwarts, when I had just turned eighteen. Draco wasn’t born for seven years. I had many miscarriages, quite early on. Those were blessings in some ways, easier to deal with than the stillbirths.” Narcissa’s face was a mask, her emotions hidden.

“Cissy, how many?” Andromeda asked softly, her hand still gripping Narcissa’s.

“I fell pregnant right after the wedding, which was at the start of July. I lost her after four months. Three early miscarriages in the year after. Kept going in that pattern, until I had my dragon. Lucius wanted an heir, you see, and I was just a carrier for his  _ proud _ Malfoy blood.” Hermione shuffled closer to Narcissa, wrapping an arm around her back, and the blonde witch buried her face in Hermione’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Cissy.” The wild haired witch murmured as she stroked Narcissa’s arm.

“My womb is broken. I can’t carry a child, not again." Her voice cracked. "I would’ve kept trying, Lucius wanted me to. It was the only thing we agreed on, but the healer said another childbirth, lalive or not, could quite possibly kill me.” Narcissa sat up, taking Hermione’s hand in her free one, the other still holding onto Andromeda, maintaining the physical contact.

They sat quietly, holding onto each other like they were lifelines. “I’m not sure if I can be ‘mum’ again.” Andromeda broke the quiet with a whisper. “Dora was the only person ever to call me ‘mum’. Maybe it would be different if we’d had other children, but I feel like ‘mum’ belongs to her.”

Narcissa nodded. “When Draco started talking, I had never wanted anything more than for him to say ‘mummy’, But every time he started to, Lucius would correct him. He even jinxed my poor boy, he could only say ‘mother’. I couldn’t protect him then, and I couldn’t when he took the Mark. I want another child, Merlin, I do, but I can’t carry it and I can’t protect it. What good am I to it?”

“Cissy, you couldn’t help Draco because Voldemort was looming over your heads.” Narcissa flinched a little, but she had almost gotten used to Hermione’s use of the name. “But you did help him. You ensured Professor Snape would watch over him.”

“And being a mother is more than carrying the child and keeping it safe. Sometimes a child must make their own mistakes, trip over and graze their knees to learn that they shouldn’t run so fast. Being a mother is love, and you have so much love to give.” Andromeda broke in, voicing Hermione’s thoughts.

“But aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?” Hermione asked and both sisters looked at her in confusion. “We don’t know if we want a child, and we don’t know how to conceive.” She explained.

“There’s a potion.” Narcissa, the healer, spoke up. “It requires a piece of the people involved, like polyjuice, then the woman designated to carry the child drinks it. Done.”

“Wow.” Hermione breathed. “I had no idea. That isn’t in any of the books I read.”

“It wouldn’t be.” Andromeda said. “It’s from the Black Grimoire, if I’m not mistaken, Cissy?”

“Yes, it is. I got it when Uncle Orion died. Reg had died, so had Father, Bella and Sirius were in Azkaban, and both Sirius and you were exiled. Me, the youngest girl cousin, got the lot, until Sirius died, and it all went to Harry.” Narcissa explained.

“So Harry’s got it?” Hermione clarified. Narcissa nodded. Hermione nodded back.

“I would like to, I think. But I don’t want to be ‘mum’. I’ll be something else.” Andromeda stated and Narcissa and Hermione looked at her.

“Yes.” Narcissa confirmed.

“Okay.” Hermione said. “After the wedding?” The other two nodded.

“Alright then.” Hermione reached for a piece of pizza, glad that she had thought to cast a warming charm on it before they started talking.


	10. Chapter Ten

“Harry’s getting me at ten.” Hermione mumbled from behind Andromeda’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Narcissa propped herself up on one elbow, looking over Andromeda’s form at Hermione.

“To go shopping for my dress. We’re meeting Ginny too.” Hermione opened her eyes, kissing Andromeda’s shoulder blade tenderly and reaching over her for Narcissa.

“Morning.” Andromeda kissed Narcissa softly before rolling over under Hermione and Narcissa’s linked hands and kissing Hermione. Andromeda was incredibly affectionate in the mornings, when she was still half asleep, like a little kitten.

“What time is it?” Hermione asked.

“About quarter to nine.” Narcissa replied, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“I’ll get some tea.” Hermione slipped from the embrace of Andromeda, who turned back to Narcissa and curled up against her side.

“Cissy?” Andromeda asked from her spot against Narcissa’s ribs.

“Mmm?” She hummed in response, her hand carding through Andromeda’s long hair.

“Would you mind terribly if… if Uncle Alphard gave me away?”

“Uncle Alphard? He is still alive?” Narcissa was curious.

“Yes. He’s seventy-three. Aunt Clarissa is still alive too. They had a daughter named Olivia, remember? In ‘75, the year him and Sirius were disowned.” Andromeda explained.

“Father never told me why Alphard was disowned.” Narcissa stated, though Andromeda could tell she wanted information.

“He gave Sirius quite a lot of money when he ran away. Gave me some too, but Aunt Walburga never found out. I kept quiet, I suppose Sirius flaunted the support he go from Uncle Alphard. He never did think of the consequences.” Andromeda smiled softly, remembering her fallen cousin.

“That sound like Sirius.” Narcissa agreed. “Oh, of course Alphard can give you away, my star. I would love to see him again.”

“Who?” Hermione inquired, entering the room with their three mugs floating in front of her. Andromeda and Narcissa sat up, plucking the mugs from the air.

“Our Uncle Alphard.” Andromeda explained. “He was disowned for giving Sirius money after he ran away to James Potter’s.”

“Right.” Hermione settled back into bed.

“I wanted him to give me away.” Andromeda said quietly.

“Okay.” Hermione agreed. “I’m going to ask Harry, if neither of you mind.”

“Of course you can. Whomever you like.” Narcissa paused. “I was thinking of asking Draco. Is that too weird, a son giving his mother away?”

“I think he’ll say yes, Cissa. And If he thinks it’s weird, which it’s not, he’ll tell you.” Hermione said assertively.

“No, he’s not the sort to hide his opinions.” Narcissa smiled.

***

An hour later, they were in the kitchen when they heard the floo rush. “That’ll be Harry and Teddy.” Hermione placed her dry mug in the cupboard, and dropped the tea towel on the bench.

“Mione?” Harry met Hermione in the hallway, hugging her tightly.

“Hello Harry.” Andromeda came into the hall, collecting her grandson from his godfather’s arms.

“Hi, Mrs Tonks.”

“Harry, you really must call me Andromeda.” Andromeda chastised gently. 

“Okay, um, I will.” Harry mumbled. Narcissa was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, smiling in amusement at Harry.

“Right, we should go.” Hermione stated, saving her friend from her fiancées. She kissed both Andromeda and Narcissa, and Teddy, pulling Harry out the front door and down the path. “Diagon Alley?”

“Ginny said she’d meet us outside Gringotts.” Harry said. “I’ll see you there.” There were two pops as they both disapparated when they reached the edge of the house’s wards. When they reappeared, they were across the Alley from each other, and Ginny’s red hair could be spotted, milling in front of the great marble bank, and Harry and Hermione headed over to her.

“Hermione!” Ginny hugged the brunette, pulling back after a moment and entwining her hand with Harry’s. “So, what are our plans?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe Madam Malkin’s, Twilfitt and Tattings, or Gladrags? I always go to muggle shops, so I don't know.” 

Ginny considered Hermione’s answer. “You don’t want Malkin’s, not for a wedding dress, and Twilfitt and Tattings are far too showy, unless that’s what you want.” Hermione shook her head. “Gladrags is more of a quirky shop. Do you want vintage or anything?” Hermione shook her head again. “Okay. Muggle it is!”

“Where?” Harry asked as Ginny pulled them down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

“I know a little place, where Fleur went looking for her dress. I think you might like it. You could all get dresses from the same collection.” Ginny tapped her wand on the bricks as she spoke, pulling them through the pub without stopping. “I’ll get you in a minute, Harry.” Ginny took Hermione’s arm tightly and apparated her away. True to her word, she reappeared a moment later, spinning Harry to the other side of London.

Hermione was standing outside an ivy covered, white-plastered brick wall, which stood in front of a white building. A small gold plaque, next to the gate set into the wall read;

_ ELLIS BRIDALS _

_ est. 1912 _

“This is it.” Ginny said, leading the way into the shop. A shopkeeper greeted them, offering white gloves to keep the dresses clean. A shop assistant came from the back of the shop, asking who the bride was, and what she was looking for. Hermione said she wanted something not in perfect white, but not too dark, simple, but not plain.

The assistant pulled dresses from all over the shop, placing them on a rack for Hermione to look through, and try on the ones she liked. Hermione tried dresses for hours. Some Ginny liked, and Harry didn’t, some Harry liked, but Ginny didn’t, some the both liked, and some they both disliked. There were plenty that hermione  _ liked _ ,but she was waiting for the fabled feeling, that it was the  _ one _ .

“What about this, Mione?” Ginny called from the other side of the shop. She had started wandering around, unable to keep sitting down, and was rifling through the racks. Hermione slipped from the dressing room, wearing a shop provided dressing gown, having just changed out of a dress that none of them had liked. She walked over to where Ginny was standing and pulled the hanger from the rack.

It had a fuller skirt than Hermione had thought she wanted, and a bit of a train.  She went into the changing room and put the dress on, looking at herself in the mirror before she went out. The gown had a sweetheart bodice, covered with beaded lace detail that went over her chest up to the collarbone, where the diamond-edged lace rounded the shoulders and cut down the middle of her shoulderblades, meeting in the centre of the bodice at the back, where the dress featured silk covered buttons which lead down to the hem of the train. The sleeves were also beaded lace, and ended at Hermione’s elbows. The A-line silk skirt was supported by layers of tulle, and the skirt was topped with an ivory silk band, embellished with sequins and beads in the centre. Hermione pulled the hair-tie from her frenetic hair, letting it tumble over her shoulders.

This dress felt  _ right _ . She  _ wanted _ to marry Andromeda and Narcissa in it.

When Hermione pulled back the curtain, Ginny gasped. “Oh, Hermione! It’s beautiful.”

“It’s really nice, Mione.” Harry said, smiling, his green eyes sparkling.

Hermione grinned widely, turning to the shop assistant. “I want his one, please.”

“If you’ll just step up here,” she said, gesturing to a small, circular platform, “I will check if any adjustments are needed. How tall are your heels?”

Hermione stepped up. “I’m not wearing any.” This was something the three of them had agreed on. Their hair would be loose, and they would go barefoot. They wanted a simple ceremony.

“Lovely. It is a perfect length.” The shop assistant checked the fit of the bodice, and the length of the sleeves, which just touched the crease of Hermione’s elbows. “It fits perfectly. Like it was made for you. You can take it home today.”

“Thank you.” Hermione replied softly, returning to the changing room to change back into her muggle clothes, blue dark-wash jeans and a black cable-knit jumper. She paid for her dress with muggle money, claiming that she had a car with her, Hermione said that she wouldn’t need it posted.

She stored the dress in the wardrobe in the room that Hermione kept for her in Grimmauld Place, asking him if it was alright if she added Andromeda and Narcissa’s names to the nameplate. Two snakes were already curling around the lioness. Harry agreed, asking if she could also add Ginny’s name to his own nameplate. Hermione did so quickly, farewelling her friends, and flooing back to their cottage, where she found Draco playing with Teddy in the garden, Narcissa reading in the window seat, and Andromeda nowhere to be found.

“Cissy?” Hermione bent and met Narcissa’s seeking lips. “Where’s Dromeda?”

Narcissa groaned at the loss of the kiss. “She’s in the shed. Did you find your dress?”

“Thanks. Yes, I did, and that’s all I am telling you. Why is Andy in the shed?” Hermione asked, pausing in the open door to the back garden.

“Go find out.” was Narcissa’s cheeky reply.

“Mi!” Teddy shouted when he saw her, and Draco quickly caught him before he fell of the low-flying children’s broom.

“Hi, Teddy.” Hermione smiled, and kissed Teddy, ruffling his morphing hair. “Hi, Draco.” Hermione continued on her way to the small shed at the end of the garden. SHe didn’t think there was anything but junk in there. Hermione paused when she heard Céline Dion’s  _ My Heart Will Go On _ . She knocked and the music quietened before Andy opened the door to her.

“Hi, Mione. Come in.” Hermione went in, and Andromeda shut the door behind her. Hermione glanced around, noticing a record player in a table in the corner, where music was still playing quietly from. The next thing she noticed was a big easel set up by the north facing window. Hermione paused and took in Andromeda’s appearance. Her hair was piled messily on top of head, tendril dancing along her jawline, and curls brushing the curves of her neck. There was a smudge of silver paint beneath her ear, where Hermione knew Andromeda would rub her fingers when she was thinking. She was wearing old leggings and a big, black  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ t-shirt which was splattered with silver.

“Wow.” Hermione breathed. Her gaze had drifted back to the easel, to the canvas propped on it, covered in swirls of black, navy, and silver paint. Andromeda blushed. “I didn’t know you painted, Andy.”

“I do. Occasionally. When I’m feeling emotional, it helps me express myself. Otherwise something might spontaneously combust or shatter. And I enjoy it.” Andromeda hovered in the middle of the room, a curl or hair fluttering in the slight breeze coming from the open window.

“It’s gorgeous, Dromeda.”

“Thanks.” Andromeda twisted the hem of her t-shirt around her fingers. Hermione crossed the room to her in two large steps, taking her hands from her hem and pulling her down onto the small couch. They sat facing each other, their knees bumping and their hands gripping each others.

“Do you want me to go? So you can paint? Cissa told me I could come down, but if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Hermione’s voice was full of sincerity.

“No, don’t go. I trust you. It’s just that Cissy, Dora, Ted, and now you are the only people who have ever seen my work. Oh, and Bella, but she blew that one up, so I learnt to keep it a secret. She said I shouldn’t be painting like a muggle.” Andromeda half-smiled, half-scowled at the thought of her family, past and present.

“Can I ask why you have never painted, not since we got together at least, I’ve never seen a studio?” Hermione tilted her head.

“Yeah. No. I mean, I had a little room in the garage in London,” Andromeda had lived in a middle-class London suburb with Ted and Dora, “But I moved out of there quick, didn’t I?” She had, moving in with Hermione at the beginning of December the year before, only two months into their relationship. They had bought their cottage the next March, Narcissa, who had been living at Malfoy Manor with Draco, moving in with them. “And I haven’t felt like painting in a while.”

“Why today then?” Hermione asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s all the wedding and children stuff, I just feel like I have to get it onto canvas, then I can make sense of everything.” Andromeda leaned into Hermione.

“One more question?” Hermione whispered.

“Yeah.” Andromeda agreed.

“Where did you get a  _ Buffy _ t-shirt and a Céline Dion record?”

Andromeda laughed, deep and joyful. “Oh, Mione. The shirt was a gift from Dora, just before- and the record player was Ted’s idea, and she was always my favourite. Great voice.”

“Yeah. She’s fantastic.” Hermione leaned into the couch as Andromeda rose to her feet again, turning up the music, and picking up her paintbrush.

“You can stay, darling, if you like.” Hermione hummed her agreement, stretching out on the couch, closing her eyes, listening to Andromeda sing quietly, listening to the sounds of Teddy and Draco playing filter through the open window, listening to Narcissa’s throaty laugh, so much like Andromeda’s, a reaction to the boys’ antics, no doubt.

Hermione revelled in the sounds of her family, happy and secure, loving and loved.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Cissa?” Hermione approached Narcissa, who was standing by a window and watching the sun set red and orange and pink. Hermione wrapped her arms around her blonde lover, sweeping her fair hair over one shoulder and nuzzling the pale column of her neck. Narcissa sighed, leaning her head back, her hooded eyes still watching the sun.

“Yes, my sweet?” Narcissa placed her hands gently on Hermione’s, which covered the older witch’s abdomen. Hermione’s fingers were stroking gently over the black silk dress Narcissa wore.

“I was wondering if you could talk me through how the pregnancy potion works. I want to know what I may be taking if we decide to do it, and if we don’t, then I want to know anyway. I’m curious.” Hermione kissed just below Narcissa’s ear, on her pulse, and she didn’t see Narcissa’s cheeky smirk at Hermione’s eagerness to acquire new knowledge.

“Of course, lovely.” Narcissa twisted out from Hermione’s embrace, and pulled her down into the window seat. Narcissa sat leaning against the window and Hermione sat at a right angle to her, her back against the wall and her legs bent over Narcissa’s.

“What’s your first question, then, my sweet?” Hermione caught sight of Narcissa’s smirk this time.

“Well, how does it work? Science dictates that a human has 23 pairs of chromosome, and each pair is made of a gene from the mother and a gene from the father. So how would a baby have characteristics from each of us?” Hermione had shifted into full academic mode.

“Okay, so,” Narcissa began, “what happens is we each place a hair in the potion, or anything that contains our DNA, like polyjuice. You drink it, and it takes an egg from you, erases your DNA from it, and replaces it with the genes from the potion. Hair colour, for example, may be determined by the potion pairing my hair gene with yours, and eye colour may be yours and Andromeda’s genes, and so on and so forth. Instead of every pair of chromosomes being one from each of the parents, it is randomly paired, so that the child looks like all of us.” Narcissa had been waving her hands about as she spoke, explaining the intricacies of the potion to Hermione, who listened raptly. “Does that answer your question, sweetness?”

“Yes, oh, it makes such perfect sense.” Hermione gushed, her brown eyes sparkling. Narcissa smiled at Hermione’s enthusiasm. “Though, what will it be like when I have it?”

“That, my dear, I can tell you from experience. Lucius had me take it. It was how I had my Draco.” Narcissa’s blue eyes danced. “There is a little discomfort in the first half hour, then the side-effects kick in.”

“Side-effects?” Hermione asked, concerned both for what Narcissa had been through twenty years ago and what she may end up going through.

Narcissa smirked deliciously. “I wasn’t going to tell you, but Andy made me promise that if you asked, I would answer.”

“Yes…” Hermione drew out the vowel of the word.

“There is a bit of increased… how should I say it? Sensitivity?” Narcissa was watching Hermione carefully, a smile still firmly planted on her face, gauging the younger witch’s reaction.

Hermione’s face was blank for a long few moments as she processed the information, then the penny dropped and her eyes widened. “You mean…? Like a lust potion of something?”

“Oh, no my dear. Noting as  _ crude _ as a lust potion. It just increases blood flow to erogenous zones. Nothing major. There is a spell to suppress it, but it is possibly dangerous to the baby, and if one has a bad history, as I did, it is strongly discouraged. We can easily deal with it.” Narcissa trailed her fingertips along Hermione’s lips.

“Yeah.” Hermione breathed, slipping her legs from Narcissa’s lap and standing up, pulling the blonde to her feet also, and dragging her from the room saying, “We can practice  _ dealing with it _ .”

***

Andromeda woke earlier than her bedmates the next morning, due to the fact that  they had exerted themselves before she had joined in the fun. Hermione was on her front, her face pressed against the pillow, facing Andromeda. She had one arm thrown over Andromeda’s waist, fingers wrapping around her hip, the other was tucked under the pillow, bent at the elbow. Narcissa was quite different. Where Andromeda slept deep, laying on her back, and Hermione on her front, Narcissa slept curled tightly against Andromeda’s side, one hand gripping Andromeda’s shirt at the shoulder, the other hand tucked beneath her chin. Her knees were drawn up, her back curled like an armadillo as she subconsciously guarded herself.

Andromeda slipped an arm under Narcissa’s neck, and around her slim shoulders, drawing her close, knowing that the feeling of being held, of security, would relax Narcissa. Andromeda felt Narcissa’s shoulders un-tense, felt her turn her face up from where it was pressed against her shoulder to her neck, where her feathery breath tickled slightly.

Andromeda could not say how long she lay there, relishing the feeling of being surrounded and encircled by her beloveds. The sun rose slowly, light shifting through the silk curtains, casting a pale blue-gold glow on the room. She was just thinking that she really ought to get up when she felt Narcissa twitch. Andromeda froze, waiting, and nearly jumped out of her skin when, suddenly, Narcissa almost threw her herself on top of the dark-haired witch. Narcissa’s torso was crossing over Andromeda’s, her face buried in Andromeda’s opposite shoulder. Hermione’s hand and arm would surely be digging into Narcissa, whose hand which had formerly been on Andromeda’s shoulder was now giving the section of shirt over Andromeda’s left ribs a death grip, and the hand which had been tucked daintily beneath her chin had replaced the other hand on Andromeda’s shoulder.

The elder sister wrapped her arms tight around Narcissa, hoping to provide comfort in the embrace. She soon felt her shirt becoming damp, and realised that Narcissa was crying. Hermione had begun to wake up and was stroking Narcissa’s long, blonde hair gently. Andromeda decided now would be the right time to wake Narcissa from her fitful slumber. “Little nymph, wake up. Come on, darling, it’s alright.” Narcissa clutched onto Andromeda tighter, one hand finding Hermione’s pyjama top. “Cissy, wake up, darling. Please, you’re okay, just wake up.” Andromeda continued, but Narcissa did not wake up.

“Narcissa!” Hermione spoke sharply, and Narcissa startled awake, her hands clenching in their shirts as she scrambled to sit up. Andromeda moved with her, holding her tight as she began to sob. Hermione, too, wrapped her arms around the blonde, offering silent comfort.

When Narcissa’s tears dried, Andromeda spoke, “Do you want to tell us about it, little nymph?”

“I’d forgotten how you called me that. Little nymph.” Narcissa smiled tearfully, pulling herself back a little from Andromeda and Hermione. They each folded their legs, sitting on the bed in a little triangle.

“I named Nymphadora for you.” Was Andromeda’s only response.

“Thank you, Dromeda.” New tears slipped down Narcissa’s cheeks. She paused, and neither Hermione nor Andromeda spoke. “Did you know that Bella had a daughter?”

“Oh my God!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Let me explain.” Narcissa wiped her cheeks. “ Her name was Delphini, she was born in June, ‘97.”

“Rodolphus was her father?” Andromeda asked hopefully, though she knew how unlikely it was. Bellatrix had never let Rodolphus near her.

“No.” Narcissa whispered. “The Dark Lord.”

“Oh my God.” Hermione repeated. Andromeda just bowed her head.

“She’s almost a year older than Teddy. How have we never heard of her?” Hermione questioned.

“She died. Bellatrix bound the child’s life to the Dark Lord’s and her own. If they were to both die before she was seventeen, then she too would die.” Narcissa said quietly.

“That’s barbaric.” Hermione gasped.

“Yes. I know. I begged her not to do it. I told her that if they were to die, I could raise and protect Delphini.” Narcissa took Andromeda’s hand. “But Bellatrix said any world in which she and the Dark Lord did not exist was a world unfit for her daughter.”

“But to condemn the poor child…” Andromeda whispered, shocked.

“She didn’t love her! Delphi was nothing more than an instrument to Bella, to place her in a position of power and ingratiate herself with the Dark Lord even more!” Narcissa erupted as tears began to stream down her face. “I would have loved her, I did. And I let her die alone while I ran from the battle!”

“Cissy, darling, you couldn’t have stopped Bella from doing what she wanted.” Andromeda spoke softly. “And really, would our society have been good to the child of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his best lieutenant? Would people have forgiven her for her parentage?”

“I know, I know.” Narcissa sobbed. “But I loved her. She was my second chance.”

“Oh, Cissa.” Hermione crooned, wrapping her arms around Narcissa again, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

“I dream that I am watching her die, and I can’t move, I’m frozen.” Narcissa’s voice was muffled by Hermione’s body. “I feel so guilty. She was just a  _ child _ .”

Andromeda shuffled closer. “Bella was a force of nature, Cissy. I have complete faith that you protected that girl from the worst of her parents, that she was loved in her life.” Narcissa nodded into Hermione’s shoulder, and took a deep breath, sitting up straight.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a wreck today. I haven’t had a dream like that in ages.”

“Do you want to visit her grave, do you know where she is laid?” Hermione’s voice was light and gentle.

“In the Black crypt. With my sister.” Narcissa said hesitantly. “I’ll go soon, when I’ve cleaned myself up.”

“I can go with you.” Andromeda offered.

“No. I’d like to go on my own, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. Just take care.” Andromeda’s hand brushed Narcissa’s hip as the blonde lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

“I’ll go and see if Teddy and Draco are up.” Andromeda said. Draco had stayed in their spare room the previous night.

“I’ll take care of tea then.” Hermione flung back the covers. They had all lost people in the wars, but they would keep on keeping on. They had love, and family. They had each other.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“I going to Diagon Alley today.” Narcissa murmured as they lounged in bed. Andromeda had brought Teddy in, and he was playing in the middle of the bed with the elderly Crookshanks. “Would you like anything?”

“M’all right.” Hermione’s muffled voice came as she lay on her front, her face pressed into her pillow.

“Not for me darling.” Andromeda replied. “Why are you going?” She turned her head to face the blonde, and Hermione reached up a hand and tangled her fingers in Andromeda’s messy, long hair.

“I need some ingredients from Slug and Jiggers.” Narcissa said.

“Why don’t you mail order?” Hermione asked. Narcissa lifted her head to answer.

“I don’t trust them. If I mail order, they will see the name and send me low-quality products.” Hermione frowned at Narcissa’s answer. “If I go myself, I can supervise them.”

“That’s not at all very nice.” Hermione muttered, scowling into her pillow, her hand clenching and pulling in Andromeda’s hair.

“Ow!” Andromeda yelped. “Mione.”

“Oops,” Hermione said sheepishly as she withdrew her hand slowly, sliding it over Andromeda’s waist instead. “Sorry, Andy.”

“It’s okay, angel.” Andromeda trailed her fingers over the top of Hermione’s hand. “And, really, the world  _ isn’t _ at all very nice. I suppose one learns to expect it.”

“One shouldn’t have to!” Hermione exclaimed heatedly, sitting up.

“But one does, lovely.” Narcissa also sat up, and took Hermione’s hands over Andromeda. “The world is improving slowly, that is something.”

“I just don’t like the thought of people being horrible to you. Both of you. And only because of your name.” Hermione said defensively.

“I thinks it’s more of an issue for Cissy. Sirius and I, we were the ‘good’ Blacks. We left early, and Purebloods hated us, everyone else praised us or had no idea who we were.” Andromeda pulled herself up, leaning against the pillows. “But with Cissy, fanatics don’t like her for ‘abandoning’ the cause in the Battle, and other people don’t like her for being married to a Death Eater. She’s stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

Hermione leaned forwards and captured Narcissa’s lips and a soft, sleepy kiss. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, darling. I’ll be fine. I’m only going to one shop, after all.” Narcissa smiled lovingly. “And I should be going. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be back.” Narcissa slid off the bed, kissing Teddy’s pale blue hair (it matched their curtains), and rubbing Crookshanks’ gingery grey tummy. “I’m meeting Draco for breakfast.”

***

When Narcissa got home, around eleven o’clock, she passed through the kitchen, where Hermione, Teddy, and Andromeda were baking biscuits. “I’m going to take a shower.” She said after she kissed each of them.

After about half an hour, when the biscuits were in the oven, and Teddy had been cleaned up in the laundry, Hermione asked “Where’s Cissy?”

“Wasn’t she having a shower?” Andromeda asked back.

“Yeah.” Hermione paused in the kitchen doorway. “She never takes this long, and I don’t think she’s ever had a midday shower, unless we have…” Hermione glanced at Teddy, “been busy.” She said with significant intonation.

“Oh, I get your point.” Andromeda looked up at Hermione. “You’re right. She did seem a little out of character when she came through.”

“I’ll go check on her.” Hermione said decisively. She would need to wash the flour out of her hair anyway, Andromeda had practice with baking with children and had stayed almost completely clean. Narcissa had never minded a shared shower anyway.

When Hermione reached the door to their ensuite, she knocked just loud enough to be heard above the sound of the running water. “Cissy?” She called.

“Yes?” came the faint reply.

“Can I come in?”

The door slid open with a wave of Narcissa’s hand. The first thing Hermione noticed was the disorderly pile that the blonde’s clothes were in, very unlike her to treat clothes as such. The next thing she noticed was that Narcissa was sitting under the spray of the shower, leaning against the tiled wall, her legs drawn up to her chest.

“Cissy?” Hermione asked again.

“Hi.”

“Can I join you?”

Narcissa nodded, her wet blonde hair plastered to her pale skin. Hermione began stripping off, careful not to get flour everywhere. She observed Narcissa, seeing that she was not blotchy and red, nor were her eyes puffy. Narcissa didn’t cry much because she knew she was particularly susceptible to these symptoms. So she hadn’t been crying. She wasn’t engaging much either, though. Hermione opened the glass shower door, and sat down next to Narcissa, glad they had a permanent warming charm of the tiles, or they would be freezing.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked quietly.

“I know I said that they didn’t get to me, but, I don’t know, I could  _ feel _ their stares. All through breakfast with Draco, all through my shopping. I guess I was just thinking about it today, sort of hyper-aware. I only went to get some potions ingredients. The shop girl, she was about you age, she looked so scared when she saw me, and ran out the back of the shop. I could feel the weight of their expectations, as if they thought I going to pull my wand and torture someone, or kill a child, or something. They all  _ expect _ that I’m something I’m not.”

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I met Andy?” Hermione asked pensively.

“You told me that you were talking about Anne Boleyn and then you kissed her.” Narcissa said, her voice slightly puzzled about the younger witch’s sudden change in topic.

“Yeah, but the first time I  _ met _ her, right after the war?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, so it was about a month after the Battle, and Harry was going to visit Teddy…”

_ “Remember, she looks loads like Bellatrix, but don’t freak out, she’s actually really nice. And she has just lost, like, her whole family. So just stay calm, and you can leave if you need to. Mione?” Harry paused in his diatribe. They were standing by the Weasley fireplace, ready to floo to the Tonks residence. _

_ “Hm? Yeah?” Hermione shook herself minutely. She knew Harry was worried, because she had been tortured by Bellatrix, and he didn’t want her to get scared or anything, but really, she could - had been able to - tell Fred and George apart, so she wasn’t worried. “I’ll be fine Harry.” _

_ “Okay…,” He said doubtfully, “Let’s go then.” He grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and yelled “THE TONKS RESIDENCE.” _

_ Hermione sighed, and copied his actions, though not yelling, just enunciating carefully. She stepped out of the fireplace into a cosy looking London house. She noticed Harry had soot on his shoulders and a woman was brushing it off. _

_ The woman turned around, and smiled warmly, though her eyes were not as happy as the smile. “You must be Hermione Granger! Harry here talks about you a lot. Remus - Remus always said you were his smartest student.” _

_ Hermione froze, and a worried look flew over Harry’s face. However, Hermione didn’t see the wild, untamed hair of Bellatrix, she saw, long, brown curls, tumbling around the older witch’s face like a waterfall. She didn’t see the maniacal, emotionless black eyes, she saw rich, chocolate-coloured eyes, filled with feelings. When she was wrapped in a hug, she didn’t feel the Azkaban-emaciated body that had pinned her to the floor in Malfoy Manor, she felt a warm, full figure. One that clearly gave many hugs. Hermione didn’t see a ghost from her past, she saw Andromeda Tonks. _

_ No one could have been more surprised that Harry Potter when Hermione warmly returned the hug and the two women descended into conversation about Wizarding Law. _

“That’s a lovely story, darling.” Narcissa said with a small smile.

“I told you because people’s expectations are almost always  _ wrong _ and you should just be yourself and let them change. Don’t change yourself for them, not for that girl in the shop, not for anyone. Harry almost stopped inviting me to go with him to see Andy because we would spend the whole time talking, and ignoring him. Teddy was only a few months old, he didn’t hold riveting conversations.” Hermione explained.

“So you’re saying I’ve got to just prove them wrong? Not put on any  _ façades _ ?” Narcissa clarified.

“Exactly!”

“My wise little owl.” Narcissa leaned over and kissed Hermione deeply. “Thank you.” She kissed her again, and they both became acutely aware that neither of them had a stitch of clothing on.

***

Meanwhile, downstairs, Andromeda had washed Teddy, and put him down for an afternoon nap, which he still had three or four times a week. She had then gone into the second bathroom and washed off the specks of flour on her cheek, before heading into their bedroom and getting changed. She grabbed her book,  _ Howards End _ , from the bedside table, and was just settling into the window seat to read when the thought crossed her mind that Hermione hadn’t brought Narcissa out yet.

Andromeda sighed, placing her book on the seat, she made her way to the  _ ensuite _ door, and rapped upon it lightly. The door slid open, and she saw Narcissa and Hermione curled up together under the water chatting and sharing lazy kisses.

“Andy.” Narcissa smiled and lowered her hand, which she had clearly used to open the door wandlessly.

“You two have been in here for ages. I was getting worried.” Andromeda perched on the edge of the bath, opposite the shower.

“Sorry, little nymph. We got talking.” Narcissa responded when Hermione stayed quite, the younger witch choosing instead to cuddle, and lay little kisses along Narcissa’s collarbone.

“Talking and…” Andromeda smirked.

“Yes, okay. Then we got distracted.” Hermione said quickly.

“You don’t need to come out if you don’t want to, I was just checking if you were okay. It’s about midday, so we can have lunch soon.” Andromeda stood up and walked to the door, blowing a kiss at the two witches as she left the room.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took ages. I've been really busy with school, and I couldn't think of what to write ;)

Hermione woke up late one Sunday to an empty room. She could hear someone in the bathroom, and through the crack in the door she saw a slim figure in front of the mirror. Hermione smiled sleepily as she watched Narcissa carefully apply her red lipstick.

“Where’re you going, Cissy?” Hermione called as Narcissa returned her lipstick to the drawer.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were awake.” She spoke as she walked over to the bed, and her rich, cultured voice made Hermione melt a little as she admired the blonde woman’s navy, fitted dress. “I’m going with my cousin to have a look at wedding dresses.”

“That’s right, I remember.” Hermione said as she reached for her fiancée, who took her hand tenderly. “What was your cousin’s name?”

“Lavinia. She’s my mother’s cousin’s daughter, so really she’s my second cousin. We were always very close, but we haven’t spoken for years. She lives in  France, and she didn’t agree with my husband supporting the Dark Lord. I owled her a few weeks ago, and we are having coffee, and I hope she will come with me to the wedding shop.” Narcissa talked as she wandered over to the closet, and chose a pair of red, stiletto heels and a long sand-coloured coat edged with matching fur, which she shrugged on.

“Come here.” Hermione extended her hands again, and Narcissa took them and perched on the bed, next to Hermione. “I hope it goes well.” Narcissa leaned in for a kiss, but Hermione ducked back. “Your lipstick. I wouldn’t want to smudge it.” She reminded Narcissa, who threw her head back and laughed.

“It’s magical, darling.” She purred. “It  _ doesn’t _ smudge. I can charm my hair to stay up, and my eyeliner and mascara not to run in the rain.” Hermione blushed and Narcissa engaged her lips in a passionate kiss. “Draco and Astoria took Teddy to the zoo, and Dromeda’s in her studio, okay?” Narcissa asked as she walked to the door. Hermione nodded and Narcissa blew a kiss and left the room.

_ Tap Tap _

Hermione looked up at the sound and saw an owl perched on the balcony. She placed her bookmark in her book and placed it on the bed, throwing back the covers and opening the door, taking the letter from the owl, and passing it a piece of bacon from her plate. The owl hooted softly in thanks before taking flight again. Hermione saw the Hogwarts insignia on the back of envelope and flipped it over. It read:

_ Mrs Andromeda Black Tonks _

_ Daffodil Cottage _

_ Tredrissi, Newport _

_ Pembrokeshire _

_ Wales _

Hermione grabbed a cotton dressing gown from the hook by the bathroom, and took her plate to the kitchen, then made her way outside, down to Andromeda’s studio, and knocked lightly on the door.

“Wait!” Andromeda yelled from inside. A minute later she opened the door. “Sorry, come in.” Andromeda stepped back and sat on the couch. Hermione noticed the large painting on the easel, with a piece of plain fabric thrown over it.

“A letter came for you. From Hogwarts.” Hermione sat down and passed the letter to Andromeda, who hummed her thanks. “Would you like something to eat?”

“... ummm, no, thanks. I’m alright. I had some toast earlier.” Andromeda said distractedly as she read the letter. “This is from Minerva.” She waved the parchment a little, and Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall’s distinctive green ink.

“Oh, what does she say?” Hermione asked curiously.

“She says that she wants me to take over as Professor of Muggle Studies. She thinks I have a unique view, having been brought up as I was, then marrying Ted. I know about muggle culture and wizarding culture.” Andromeda seemed slightly stunned.

“Wow, Andy! That’s brilliant!” Hermione exclaimed, squeezing her fiancée’s hand.

“Yes. It is.” Andromeda answered distantly. “Can you send Athena with a note?” Hermione nodded. “Just ask Minerva to come round for a drink around four.” Hermione nodded again and Andromeda pulled her close, placing a steamy kiss on her lips. “I love you.”

Hermione smiled. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

***

“I’m home.” Narcissa called from the front door.

“I home!” Teddy echoed, and Narcissa laughed.

“We’re upstairs.” Hermione called.

“Hello, darling.” Narcissa sauntered over to the window seat and kissed Hermione deeply. Teddy followed her, wobbling a little, and reached up for Hermione, who lifted him onto her lap and he babbled about the zoo, his hair imitating each animal as he spoke about it. “Where’s Andy?”

“I’m in here, star.” Narcissa followed Andromeda’s voice into the bathroom, where the brunette was washing paint from her face. Narcissa leant against the door frame, waiting for Andromeda to finished, and when she did, the blonde pulled her in for a kiss.

“Andy, tell her.” Hermione prompted when Teddy’s babble ceased and he snuggled up against her.

“Tell me what?” Narcissa said sharply as she kicked off her heels then turned to face Andromeda.

“Minerva offered me a job.”

“At Hogwarts? Teaching? What subject?” Narcissa asked rapidly.

“Yes, yes, muggle studies.” Andromeda smiled a little and ran a hand through Teddy’s hair, which had gone a deep indigo.

“And?” Narcissa walked into the closet, placing her shoes on the rack, and her handbag on the shelf.

“I don’t know. Minerva is coming round for a drink in about an hour.” Andromeda sat on the window seat, opposite Hermione and Teddy.

Narcissa sat between them, leaning against the window. “Pros and cons.” She stated.

“Con; Teddy is so young, and I don’t want to send him to daycare.”

Teddy grinned at his name and murmured, “Me.”

“You, my darling.” Andromeda responded dotingly. “Pro; I would get to teach. Con; Less time with you two. You already work full time, Mione, and Cissy, you do your St Mungo’s consultancy and your potion and spell creation. Pro; I could make some sort of difference. Con; where would I live, I wouldn’t want to be apart, but alternatively, I don’t want us all to move to Hogwarts.”

“Right. So, addressing the cons,” Narcissa started, “Minerva would have somewhere for us to live, like Hagrid’s hut. We could all save our leave for the holidays, and spend good, quality time together. I have nothing to negate your point that Teddy is too young for daycare. Molly would take him quite happily, I feel. Draco and Harry would too, and he could stay with me when I’m not working but you’re right in that I like to experiment, and that is not so good for childminding, but I could limit that to weekends.”

“You could ask Minerva if you could take up the position on a few years, maybe if Teddy goes to primary school. You could only be at the castle when you have classes, for the day, and then come home.” Hermione spoke up.

“That’s a good idea.” Narcissa said. “We’ll talk to Minerva. She should be here soon.”

“I should get changed.” Andromeda lifted herself from the seat.

“Me too.” Hermione followed her, laying Teddy on the bed.

“I’ll put Teddy down for his nap, then.” Narcissa scooped Teddy into her arms. He reminded her of when Draco was young, when he too was sleepy. They were both very snuggly children, something Narcissa cherished. She changed him from his little shorts and t-shirt into his pyjamas and laid him down, where he curled onto his side as he fell into a deeper sleep, his hair fading back to it’s natural dark, curly form and his skin paled. Narcissa knew his eyes would now be blue, almost like hers.

Narcissa quietly left the room, closing the door to activate the monitoring wards. She returned to the bedroom and reapplied her lipstick, and unpinning her hair. She found Hermione and Andromeda in the lounge, and joined them on the couch.

“Is it alright if I come through now?” Minerva’s disembodied voice floated from the fireplace. Andromeda looked over and saw Minerva’s face in the fire.

“Hello, of course, Minerva.” Andromeda answered. Minerva’s face disappeared then she stepped through the fire in a green whoosh.

“Hello.” Minerva embraced Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione, who all greeted her back. “I’ve told you, Hermione, you must call me Minerva, or I’ll have to go back to calling you Miss Granger.”

“Not Miss Granger for long, though.” Narcissa slipped slyly into the conversation.

“I’m sorry…?” Minerva sounded confused. “Oh!” she exclaimed, taking Hermione’s hand to look at the ring. “Congratulations, it’s about time.”

“Thank you, Minerva.” Hermione blushed.

“About time?” Andromeda quoted back at her as they all sat down.

“We’ve always wondered why you three were taking so long. I’ve just won 100 galleons from Filius and Pomona.” Minerva’s green eyes glittered.

“You bet on us?” Narcissa sounded vaguely dangerous, but Minerva just smiled.

“50 galleons each in the pool. I bet you would get engaged within three years, Pomona said 10, and Filius said never.”

“Never?” Hermione asked.

“He thought that you and Narcissa would value your independence too much. Pomona said you would wait for Hermione to get older. I was of the opinion that you would want to make a statement to the people who speak against you.” Minerva answered.

“You were all wrong then.” Andromeda started.

“It’s for love.” Hermione finished, and they shared a smile.

“I won’t be telling Filius and Pomona that until they’ve paid up, though.”

“You would’ve made a good Slytherin.” Narcissa commented, grinning, as Andromeda nodded.

“Honestly.” Hermione sounded exasperated. “You two can’t convert everyone to Slytherinism.”

“Oh, there are definitely some we wouldn’t want.” Narcissa smirked.

Andromeda matched her sister’s smile, “But we won’t name names, will we, Cissy?” Narcissa rolled her eyes.

“The Hat is mysterious in its ways.” Minerva said. “Now, I assume you invited me over because of my offer.”

“Yes.” Said Andromeda. “I think I would enjoy teaching, a lot.”

“I always thought you would be good at it. You were excellent at tutoring younger students, and a brilliant Prefect.” Minerva complemented and Andromeda nodded in thanks.

“But I hope you understand my reasons when I say I must decline your offer now.”

“I admit that I did expect this. I thought that I should offer, and hope.” Minerva smiled softly.

“I have Teddy to look after, he is so young, and Hermione works full-time, and Cissy has just got her life back. Harry is in Auror training, and I wouldn’t send him to daycare.” Andromeda explained.

“Just what I thought.” Minerva said. “Know that the job will be open to you whenever you want it. I meant it when I said you were miles in front of the other candidates. Maybe I’ll get someone young, your age, Hermione, who might want to move on, or someone looking for a shorter-term job.”

“Thank you, Minerva. I will, I think, take you up on this offer one day.” Andromeda nodded.

“There would be a cottage for your family, we would accommodate your needs to the best of our abilities. I will be making the Muggle Studies course obligatory for first and second years, and highly recommended as an option for the older students.” Minerva leaned forward. “I believe that education is key to overcoming prejudice, and law-changes, of course.”

“Oh, yes.” Hermione exclaimed. “How can we expect people to be kind to those whom they have heard only bad and weird things about.”

“Precisely.” Minerva was as passionate as Hermione on the subject.

“ _ Gwan _ .” Teddy’s voice filtered down from upstairs. Andromeda stood up, and went up to his room. She lifted him onto her hip, and kissed his forehead as the tips of his hair faded to violet. “Hewo, Gwan.” Teddy murmured.

“Hello, Teddy. How did you sleep?” she asked as they went back to the lounge.

“Good, tanks, Gwan.” Andromeda sat Teddy on her lap, facing her, as he lay his head on her chest.

“Teddy, this is Minerva, do you remember?” Andromeda said quietly to Teddy. He look at the older witch, and his lips curved upwards in a happy smile.

“Min talk funny, Gwan. I wemember.” Teddy shifted so he could see Minerva better.

“That’s because I’m from Scotland, lad.” Minerva smiled as Teddy reached a hand towards her. Andromeda stood up and placed him softly on Minerva’s lap, where he started babbling to the Scotswoman. Andromeda smiled indulgently at him, as he held a conversation with mostly himself.

“Min, you have a wand?” He exclaimed suddenly.

“Yes, I do. Would you like to see?”

“Yes!” Teddy grinned, and his hair went grey, matching Minerva’s.

“What do you say, Teddy?” Narcissa chided.

“Pwease, Min?” He looked contritely up at her as she drew her wand.

“Should I show you something?”

“Yes!” Teddy clapped. “Pwease.”

“Alright.” Minerva lifted her wand. “ _ Avis _ .” A little sparrow fluttered out of her wand and around the room as Teddy watched it, enraptured, then in dissapeared in a puff of feathers.

“Oooohhh.” Teddy sighed. “Pretty.”

Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock in the in the corner. “I think it’s time for his dinner.”

“Do you mind taking him?” Andromeda asked.

“Of course, I’ve told you, I’m always happy to help, you don’t need to ask.” Hermione swung Teddy up from Minerva’s lap. “He is all of our responsibility.” Hermione kissed Andromeda on the forehead as she passed, and trailed a hand on Narcissa’s shoulder.

“And how is Mr Malfoy?” Minerva asked after a brief pause.

Narcissa frowned. “Oh, you mean Draco. He changed his name to Black, like I did, when I divorced Lucius.” Minerva nodded. “Draco’s doing well. He is planning on starting an apothecary, and his friend Theodore Nott has just offered to go into business with him.”

“I didn’t know that.” Andromeda said. “So he will be starting up soon, then?”

“Hopefully by then end of the year.”

“Severus always said Draco was a natural with Potions, said he took after you, Narcissa.” Minerva smiled sadly as she spoke about her colleague. Severus had always been a rather acerbic man, and quite a sad child, but Minerva had enjoyed conversations with him, as intellectuals.

Narcissa looked down at her lap and Andromeda slid a hand into the blonde’s. “Yes, Draco was inspired by his godfather. He always adored Potions, and I’m so glad that he is getting a chance to pursue his passions.”

“It is so nice to see so many of his classmates be successful with their lives. Mr Potter, Mr and Miss Weasley, and of course, your Hermione. I feel like they could really change our world for the better.” Minerva rose from her seat.

“Are my ears burning?” Hermione stood in the doorway with Teddy on her hip, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

“I was saying how wonderfully you and your classmates are doing. And I really must be off. You’ll be wanting to have dinner, and I have a meeting with Filius. We must choose a new Muggle Studies professor.” Minerva smiled as she embraced Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione, and ran her hand over Teddy’s sleepy head. She took a pinch of Floo powder, tossed it in the fireplace, spoke her destination, and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

“I’ll put Teddy down.” Hermione said. “You two can sort dinner.” She left the room again, and came down again twenty minutes to a hot cheese toastie. After dinner, the three women went up to their room.

“I’ve got something to show you.” Andromeda spoke hesitantly as she stood in front of the bed. “I’ve been practicing this for a few months, since Christmas.”

Narcissa and Hermione sat on the bed together. “What is it?” Narcissa asked curiously.

“Just wait and see.” Andromeda dropped her nightgown from her shoulders and closed her eyes softly and dropped her hands to her sides, where her hands spread out. She stood like this for a few seconds, then she began to raise her arms, and she transformed. Her nightgown crumpled in a pile on the floor as the raven flapped over to the bed and landed between Hermione and Narcissa.

“Holy Merlin.” Narcissa breathed. “Is that you, Andy?” The bird squawked lowly, and Hermione reached out a tentative hand to stroke the beautiful black raven.

“This is… you’re amazing, Dromeda” Hermione was awestruck. Andromeda pushed her head against Hermione hands, and Hermione could tell that she was pleased. Andromeda flapped over to the open space of the floor and transformed back to her human body. She pulled her nightgown back on and returned to the bed. “How did you do that? How did you learn? Can you teach me?” Hermione asked in a flurry.

“I asked Minerva a while ago, and Sirius’s diaries helped alot. Our family have an affinity for transformative magic. That’s why Sirius and I could become Animagi so easily, and why Dora was a metamorphmagus.” Andromeda began. “And I can try to teach you. I will give you the diaries to begin with, then really, it’s just meditating to find your shape, then visualizing it. Knowing Occlumency and Legilimency would help.”

“You’re a Legilimens?” Hermione asked again, shocked that she did not know.

“Ah, yeah. I am. I don’t really advertise the fact, most people don’t like it.” Andromeda dropped her head.

“Can you teach me that too?”

“Sure, darling.” Andromeda smiled at Hermione’s acceptance. “Well, I can try.” Hermione grinned.

“Me too, please.” Narcissa said, and Andromeda nodded. “I do feel odd calling you by your name when you are a bird, raven?”

“Yes, I thought about that. Sirius wrote about that being a reason why they came up with their nicknames. Maybe we could do something similar.”

“Ravens were commonly associated with the god Apollo.” Hermione stated, “As were owls with Athena, but I don’t know about foxes, sorry Cissy.”

“Oh, if we’re going with mythology, I know the Japanese call their foxes  _ kitsune _ , so you could go by Kitty or something.” Andromeda leaned against Narcissa, who wrapped an arm around the brunette.

“I like Kitty.” She said. “But will we definitely be our patronuses?”

“I think so. I am, and most people are.”

“I haven’t cast mine in ages.” Hermione mused.

“Go on, then.” Andromeda encouraged.

Hermione crawled over to the bedside table and picked up her wand as Narcissa and Andromeda scrambled beneath the blankets. Hermione closed her eyes, smiling, and whispered the spell. “What?” She gasped as she opened her eyes.

“What?” Andromeda and Narcissa echoed simultaneously.

“It’s changed.” Hermione stared at the silvery animal. “Can they even do that?”

“Yes. Dora’s changed after she fell in love with Remus, to a wolf.” Andromeda answered.

“What was it before?” Narcissa asked.

“It was an otter.” Hermione said, still not taking her eyes off the owl flying around the room.

“I feel like I should check mine now.” Narcissa laughed as she too cast the  _ Patronus _ Charm. As expected, a silver fox leapt out and began to frolick with the owl. Narcissa sighed with relief.

“We’re both birds, Mi. We can fly together.” Andromeda grinned as both patronuses faded and their owners laid their wands on the table and settled into bed.

“Lucky you.” Narcissa said, somewhat bitterly.

“Oh, Cissy. You know, some people, who are magically skilled like you, have multiple forms open to them when they meditate. Maybe you will.” Hermione said, kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

“Maybe.” Narcissa replied as she captured Hermione’s lips forcefully, pulling the younger woman between her and Andromeda, who began to lay kisses along her neck as Hermione twisted between them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hermione leaned her body closer to Andromeda’s as they kissed fiercely, standing in the hallway outside their bedroom. Narcissa had been called in by St Mungo’s, and the loud shouting through the floo had woken Teddy, so Andromeda had settled him while Hermione made tea. Now the house was silent apart from the panting kisses being shared between the two brunettes.

Andromed walked Hermione backwards into their bedroom and spun her around as the door closed. Hermione yelped as Andromeda lifted her suddenly and pressed her against the door with her body. Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around Andromeda’s waist as her head tilted back to allow the older witch to flurry kisses over her jaw, neck, and collarbone.

“Bed.” Hermione gasped as Andromeda supported her weight with her hands on the younger witch’s bum. Andromeda shifted her hands to wrap tightly around Hermione's body and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and straddling her hips.

***

Narcissa flooed into the lounge, where Andromeda, Hermione, and Teddy were playing, around mid morning. “Morning.” Narcissa’s tired voice drew her family's attention and Hermione gasped.

“Cissa! You're covered in blood!” Hermione rushed over as Andromeda scooped Teddy up. 

“What happened?” Andromeda asked warily. 

“It's not mine. Pansy Parkinson went into labour. I still don't know why, but she wanted me there.” Narcissa said as she swayed slightly. Hermione wrapped an arm around her and guided her towards the stairs.

“Let's clean you up, then you can sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Narcissa mumbled. Once they were upstairs, Hermione undressed Narcissa and lifted her into the bath, sponging the blood and sweat off her pale skin. The blonde was soon pink from the hot water and her head was drooping so Hermione braided her hair into a single plait and scooped Narcissa from the bath, wrapping her in a towel and casting a drying charm and a featherlight charm on the so Hermione could carry her to the bed. Narcissa leaned her head into Hermione’s shoulder. “Love you.” She murmured, half asleep.

“I love you too.” Hermione whispered as she laid the blonde in bed, pulling the duvet over the exhausted woman before she kissed her forehead softly and returned downstairs to where Andromeda was sitting on the couch with Teddy, reading him a muggle fairy tale.

Andromeda finished the story and sat Teddy on the floor with his Lego. “Pansy Parkinson?” She asked, vaguely familiar with the name.

“In my year at school. Slytherin. Sh was obsessed with Draco for a while, but he never reciprocated, though they did go to the Yule Ball together.” Hermione stated. “She’s been with Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin in my year, since the end of the war. I think she grew up with Draco, so she might know Cissa quite well.”

“Maybe like a mother figure?” Andromeda asked and Hermione nodded. “If she’s had a baby, then the child will be in the same year as Bill Weasley’s little girl for Hogwarts.”

“Victoire. Yeah. Two years after Teddy.” Hermione said and Teddy looked up at the sound of his name.

“Me! Yay!” He clapped, Andromeda and Hermione joining in for a few seconds.

“I didn’t even know she was pregnant.” Hermione continued.

“Well, we have kept quite to ourselves for a while, and we never asked Draco how his old friends were doing.” Andromeda reasoned, leaning back on the couch.

“He probably thought I wouldn’t want to hear about any of the Slytherins in our year.” Hermione tucked herself into Andromeda’s side, resting her head in the crook of Andromeda’s neck.

“No?” Andromeda probed.

“We didn’t get on. Pansy picked on me, we were sort of parallels within our houses.” Hermione said.

“You don’t seem too upset, talking about her.”

“I’m happy for her. Now that I’ve found happiness for myself, I want others to have that, and I know she wasn’t mean because she didn’t like me, just that she didn’t like what I represented.” Hermione said, linking her hand with Andromeda’s as they watched Teddy play happily.

“You are so wise, darling.” Andromeda leaned her head and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips.

“And you’re a flatterer.” Hermione returned, kissing Andromeda again. They spent the rest of the morning like that, chatting and sharing kisses, until Teddy made it known that he was hungry.

“Come on then.” Hermione took his hand and walked slowly beside him as the lime-green-haired boy toddled along to the kitchen. “What would you like, love?” Hermione called over her shoulder, careful to keep her voice down because of Narcissa asleep upstairs.

“I’ll come with you.” Andromeda followed Hermione and Teddy into the kitchen, perching on the table next to Teddy in his highchair. She rested her elbow on the back of the chair and laid her hand on his morphing hair, twisting his curls gently between his fingertips.

“Leftovers?” Hermione asked as she pulled the container of fried rice from the fridge.

“Great.” Andromeda replied, jumping off the table and fetching bowls from the cupboard as Hermione cast a warming charm at the fried rice. They dished up and were just sitting down when Narcissa came in, looking uncharacteristically disheveled after her midday nap.

“Hi.” She served herself some rice and sat at the table.

“Hey, Cissa.” Hermione said. “So, you said Pansy Parkinson had a baby? I didn’t even know she was pregnant.”

“She did. Pansy’s been living in Italy with Blaise Zabini since the end of the war, and they’ve kept quite a low profile.” Narcissa answered. “They were here visiting some friends, invites for their wedding, and she went into early labour. She wanted me because her family have disowned her for going to Italy with Zabini. She used to stay with us sometimes when she was a child.”

“That’s interesting.” Hermione commented. “How is the baby?”

“She’s good. A little girl. They named her Isabella Daffodil.”

“Daffodil. That’s unusual.” Andromeda pointed out. “Is it just a coincidence that your name means  _ daffodil _ .”

Narcissa blushed a tiny bit. “Pansy said they named her  _ Isabella _ after Blaise’s grandmother, and  _ Daffodil _ after me. She said they would leave  _ Narcissa _ for Draco to use. I hadn’t realised that I had… impacted on her so much.”

“You underestimate yourself, Cissy darling. You are a very impactful woman.” Hermione said as she took the blonde’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Are… Are we still going to Gringotts this afternoon?” Narcissa changed the subject, flashing a rare, shy smile at Hermione.

“Draco is meeting us there, so we will go, I think, if you’re not too tired?” Andromeda answered.

“Ok. Brilliant.”

***

They met with Draco and Astoria in the Leaky Cauldron, and Astoria took Teddy as Draco went with the three women to Gringotts. They were soon settled in a Consultancy room with Fleur Weasley, who managed Wizarding Inheritance. “Bonjour, Mesdames, Monsieur Black.” Fleur greeted them, and they all murmured their hellos. “I believe we are to organise ze Black family inheritance, as well as the Malfoy inheritance, in preparation for your wedding.” Fleur gestured for them all to sit around a round table as she placed two thick folders on it.

“Yes, thank you, Fleur. We thought we could start with the Malfoy business, then Draco will take his leave and we will continue.” Narcissa spoke and everyone nodded. Fleur drew one folder, slightly thinner, towards her and opened it.

“The Malfoy Estate, I believe you are the heir, Monsieur Black,” Draco nodded, “was in the hands of Mr Lucius Malfoy, until his lifelong incarceration, whereupon he bequeathed it to you before the state could take possession of it.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Draco confirmed.

“The estate contains,” Fleur looked at her folder, “One London and one Paris townhouse, one villa near Rome, and, of course, Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. There is Vault 706, here in Gringotts, which contains a total of 68 million Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 12 Knuts. There are also numerous ancient artifacts, furniture, a large collection of wands, and many Dark objects.”

Draco frowned. “Why haven’t the dark things been taken out?”

“We cannot remove them without your permission.” Fleur said. “Ze Ministry would like to take some into ze Department of Mysteries, viz your agreement.”

“Yes. The Ministry can have anything Dark. I want Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini to have the Roman house, as a gift for Isabella Zabini, my goddaughter.”

“Your goddaughter? Draco, how lovely!” Narcissa exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Draco grinned. “I want the Manor renamed. I don’t care what, Mother, you and Tori can choose, and you can both redecorate. Aunt Andy, Hermione, you two can help too, if you like, but I want it completely changed.”

Narcissa nodded. “I’d love too.I’ve been itching to give that place a change for years.”

“I’m sure I could help.” Andromeda said and Hermione hummed her agreement.

“Right, is that all for me?” Draco asked.

“Oui,” Fleur replied, “I assume that you would like everything else in the Vault to remain?”

“Yes, thank you.” Draco stood up, kissed Narcissa, Andromeda, and Hermione on the cheek, shook Fleur’s hand and left.

“Ze Black Estate.” Fleur began, flipping open the bigger folder. “This belongs to you, Mrs Tonks.” Andromeda  nodded. “Monsieur Potter inherited from Sirius Black, the last male scion of the family. Harry then returned it all to you, Mrs Tonks, but you gifted him 12 Grimmauld Place, the London house.”

“That is all correct.” Andromeda nodded again.

“You are getting married.” Fleur said, and the three witches smiled happily. “Would you like to combine your estates?”

“Yes.” Andromeda said right away, and Narcissa nodded.

“I think so.” Hermione said. “I just feel like I would be taking advantage, because I have a lot less money.”

“Non. You do not.” Fleur said and Hermione’s eyes widened. “You were bequeathed 1 million Galleons by Sirius Black, to be given to you when you turned twenty-one, or were married, which you are now receiving. You own a three-bedroom house in Muggle London, from your parents, I believe, and you also are the recipient of many monetary awards for bravery and your acts during the war.”

Hermione blinked. “I didn’t know.”

“Sirius Black also left 1 million Galleons to you, Ms Black, to be given when you divorced Mister Malfoy. There were no stipulations on your bequest, Mrs Tonks, and you have received it?”

Andromeda nodded. “That sneaky bastard.” Narcissa muttered.

“So if we wanted to combine all of our assets, how would we go about it?” Andromeda asked. “And how long would it take?”

“It would be as simple as signing some papers. Everything in Vaults would be transferred to Vault 718, the Black Vault. You could retain the other Vaults for use or you could return their use to the Bank, and they would be reassigned.”

“I wanted to ask about the Lestrange Vault.” Narcissa said.

“It is yours.” Fleur replied. “You should be aware that several artifacts were taken by the Goblins as compensation after the breakin performed by Hermione, Harry, and Ron.” Hermione blushed.

“I don’t mind.” Narcissa said.

“You didn’t say you had it.” Hermione commented.

“Oh. Um… well, I know what Bellatrix did to you, and I didn’t know how either of you would react to the fact that her and her husband’s money was supporting us.”

“I don’t mind.” Hermione echoed Narcissa’s words. “How did you get it?”

“Bellatrix recieved it upon the deaths of Rodolphus and Rabastan, who were the last Lestranges.” Narcissa paused. “It was Delphi’s for a while, I suppose, then it came to me, as her legal guardian.” Andromeda slipped her hand into Narcissa’s. “And a trust Vault for Teddy?”

“Cissa, you don’t have to.” Andromeda said.

“Yes. He is all of ours. We had trusts, Draco had a trust, Teddy will have a trust, and our children will have trusts.” Narcissa turned to address Fleur. “Two million Galleons from the Lestrange Vault can stay there, registered under the name Edward Lupin as a trust Vault. The rest can go into the Black Vault with everything.” Fleur scribbled this down and nodded, conjuring three long scrolls.

“These are the transfer papers.” The french witch passed them around. “You just need to sign at the bottom, and everything will be transferred as you have asked.” Narcissa and Andromeda took the quill and signed, but Hermione hesitated.

“I just-”

“Darling, stop worrying.” Narcissa instructed. “What’s ours is yours, yes?”

“Yes.” Hermione said slowly as she took up the quill and signed. The four witches stood up and said their goodbyes. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione saw Draco and Astoria sitting with Teddy outside Fortescue’s. The shop had new owners, but they had kept the name and the wild ice-cream flavours as a memorial of sorts to Florean Fortescue. They sat down and ordered, Narcissa immediately beginning a conversation with Astoria about renaming and redecorating Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I have taken so long to post this chapter, but I had exams then I've been really busy with Christmas shopping (Yay! It's almost Christmas) I promise I will have another chapter up by next year.

September 19, 2000

 

“Happy Birthday, darling.” Narcissa crooned as Hermione’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hmm?” She groaned as she stretched and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

“It’s your birthday, love.”

“Oh, yeah it is, thanks Cissa.” Hermione kissed Narcissa deeply.

“When do you want your presents?” Narcissa pulled back and tucked Hermione’s hair behind her ears.

“Later. I want _you_ now.” Hermione rolled on top of Narcissa, pressing their bodies together as they kissed.

“Happy Birthday!” Andromeda came out of the bathroom, walking over to the sunny bed and climbing back in.

“Thank you.” Hermione slid off Narcissa, positioning herself between her two witches and offering her lips to Andromeda, who took them tenderly. Narcissa’s hands were stroking up Hermione’s outer thigh, taking her nightgown up as they made their way over her hips and waist and up to her ribcage.

“Up.” Narcissa slipped one hand between Hermione and the mattress, exerting a slight pressure and Hermione lifted her body so Narcissa could divest her of her clothing. Once Hermione was naked, Narcissa devoted herself to kissing the brunette, starting beneath her jaw, and making her way down, along her shoulder, around her shoulder blade and trailing down the curve of her spine.

“Cissa.” Hermione moaned.

“Yes?” Narcissa pulled her lips off Hermione’s skin as she laid the younger witch flat on the bed.

“Please.” She begged, her hands reaching for Narcissa’s long, blonde hair.

Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione’s inner thighs and pushed her legs apart, laying on her front on the bed as she applied herself to Hermione’s womanhood. She felt one of Hermione’s hands leave her head as the other knotted in her long hair. Hermione twisted beneath Narcissa’s skilled hands and mouth as she clung on to Andromeda, kissing the older brunette desperately as she felt her orgasm build.

Andromeda slipped a hand across Hermione’s collar bone, down her chest, and onto her breast. Hermione arched up, pressing against Andromeda’s fingers while simultaneously trying to press her body down towards Narcissa’s mouth. Andromeda smirked and kissed Hermione hard as she tweaked and rolled the younger witch’s nipple.

“Ungh” Hermione groaned into Andromeda’s mouth, and the older witch pulled away, kissing and nipping Hermione’s neck.

“Come.” Andromeda instructed. “Come for us.” She knew Hermione was so close to the cliff-edge that was her orgasm.

“Oh, christ. Yes, ohmygod, yes.” Hermione gasped a flurry of words as she flung her head back, one hand gripping Androma around her waist, the other tangled in Narcissa’s blonde hair.

“Yes, sweetheart. Good, that’s right, love” Andromeda cooed in Hermione ear as the younger brunette came.

“Andy! Shit, god, _Cissa_!” Hermione screamed as her orgasm reached it’s peak, then she slumped into her pillows, panting heavily.

“Happy Birthday.” Narcissa crawled up the bed, her face covered in Hermione’s wetness. Andromeda leaned over Hermione, who was barely cognizant of her surroundings, and kissed the blonde, licking the younger woman’s wetness from Narcissa’s face.

They snuggled into Hermione’s sides as she came to slowly, blinking heavily. “That was… brilliant. Amazing.” She said softly, still breathing hard.

“It’s your birthday.” Andromeda said as explanation.

“Did you-?” Hermione asked

“Tonight.” Andromeda responded.

When Hermione turned to Narcissa, the blonde smiled. “This morning is about you, darling.”

***

They ate breakfast with Teddy, Hermione’s favourite meal of french toast and maple syrup with orange juice. Hermione admitted that pumpkin juice had never really grown on her. After breakfast, Andromeda shooed Hermione, Narcissa and Teddy out of the house with instructions to go to the Ministry and hand in their intent to wed forms. When Andromeda had brought them home, Hermione had asked why it was necessary, and Narcissa explained that it was an old wizarding custom, mainly to prevent pureblood girls from eloping on short notice. The forms had to be signed by all participating parties and three witnesses, and handed in at least two months before the wedding date.

Hermione lifted Teddy onto her hip and threw the floo powder down, declared her destination, and stepped into the green flames. Teddy laughed as the emerged in the Atrium of the Ministry and stepped away from the fireplace, waiting for Narcissa to emerge. The blonde stepped from a fireplace a few places down, and Hermione walked over to her, wrapping her free arm around Narcissa’s waist. Narcissa returned the gesture and they set off towards the compulsory security check that Kingsley had installed. They presented their wands and passed through the check. The lift’s golden grill opened and they stepped in. When the at Level Two, Narcissa guided Hermione to the Administrative Registration Department, and they handed their parchments to the young man at the main desk. Just as they were leaving, Hermione heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and was enveloped by Harry’s hug. “Happy birthday, Mione.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Hermione returned to Narcissa’s arms as the blonde had stepped back to allow Harry room to hug Hermione.

“Narcissa,” Harry inclined his head at the blonde, “and Teddy!” He swung the pink-haired boy from Hermione’s arms and into his own. “What brings you to this fine department today?” He grinned at them. “Not in trouble with the law, I hope. I always knew convincing you to brew Polyjuice in second year would lead to a career of illegal potion-making.”

“Harry!” Hermione punched his arm. “We were handing in our, what were they called, Cissa? Some antiquated law about intent.”

Narcissa smiled at Hermione. “Intent to wed.” She answered.

“Oh, yeah, I know them. If you’re really bad, in the Auror office, you get sent to file them as punishment for stuff.” Harry laughed, tickling Teddy. “I was just going on my lunch break, join me?”

“Andy did say we had to stay out for a few hours.” Hermione said, looking to Narcissa.

“We’d love to, Harry.” Narcissa said warmly.

“Great.” Harry took a step towards the lift. “Wait! Wait here, Ginny and I got you a present, it’s on my desk.” Harry took off running with Teddy. Hermione laughed at him, and they moved away from the lifts as they opened and Kingsley stepped out.

“Hermione, and Narcissa. I believe it’s you birthday, Hermione.” Kingsley said, his voice deep and calm.

“It is. Hello, Kingsley.” Hermione nodded and leaned into Narcissa.

“Happy birthday, then. I must be going, I’ve a meeting, but have a wonderful day.” Kingsley’s hand rested on Hermione’s shoulder a moment. “I received your invitation, I’d love to be at your wedding.”

“Thank you.” Hermione and Narcissa said as the purple-clad man strode off.

“You know, he’s about the only man who can pull off purple and gold as well as he does.” Narcissa mused as they watched Kingsley dissappear around a corner.

“Should I be jealous?” Hermione teased.

“Yes.” Narcissa deadpanned. “I’m planning on breaking our engagement to run off with Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Hermione laughed and pulled Narcissa into a kiss, murmuring against her lips, “No, you’re not.”

“I’m not.” Narcissa agreed before taking Hermione lips again.

“Eeewwwww!” Teddy groaned loudly, and Harry grinned at them sheepishly, holding out a red and gold wrapped present, rather obviously a book.

Hermione pulled away from Narcissa with a final peck on the lips and took her present from Harry. “Thanks, Harry, and tell Ginny too.”

“I will.” Harry said as she opened the present, revealing the newest book on sentient magical beings.

“Oh, this looks wonderful, Harry!” Hermione enthused as they entered the lift. Harry grinned, then grabbed for a rail as the lift jolted away.

“I’ll never get used to that, I swear.” He said, looking enviously at Hermione and Narcissa, who were unfazed by the moving lift, still standing with their arms wrapped around each other.

When they emerged from the lift, they passed through security again, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had lunch. At Teddy’s insistence, the group trooped down to Florean Fortescue’s and had ice cream. Though Florean had been murdered during the war, the shop had been re-opened, and the name had been kept in honour of the original ice-cream connoisseur.

Harry glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go, my breaks almost up.” Harry stood and hugged Hermione. “You’ve all got to come for dinner at Grimmauld Place soon.”

“We would love to.” Hermione said and Narcissa nodded, vanishing the ice-cream from Teddy’s face as he reached up to Harry for a hug.

“Bye-bye, little man. You be good, I’ll see you soon.” Harry leaned in and whispered in Teddy’s ear, slipping him a small bag. Teddy took it with a serious expression.

“Happy Birfday, Mione.” He mumbled, holding the bag out to Hermione. Harry ruffled his hair, and Teddy grinned.

“Thank you, Teddy.” Hermione took the bag and opened it. Inside was a silver locket, and she popped it open. One side contained a photograph of her with Narcissa and Andromeda, and the other had a photograph of Teddy. “It’s lovely.” Hermione lifted Teddy from Harry’s arms, kissing his cheeks and the tip of his nose while he giggled.

“Bye.” Harry said once more as he departed.

“Could you?” Hermione held out the locket to Narcissa, who took it and slipped it around Hermione’s neck, clasping it. Narcissa also glanced at her watch.

“We can go home now.” Narcissa took Hermione’s hand and they left Fortescue’s, flooing home from the Leaky Cauldron.

Andromeda was waiting for them by the fireplace. She kissed them both. “I have your present ready, darling, and yours has arrived too, Cissy.” Andromeda pulled a frame from behind the couch and gave it to Hermione as she sat down with Teddy. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Hermione leaned up for another kiss, and said her thanks as she opened the wrapping. Inside was a simply framed painting of the three of them, together, in their garden. “Dromeda, It’s beautiful! Did you paint it?”

Andromeda nodded as Narcissa walked around to look at the painting. “Oh, Andy, how gorgeous!” As they watched, portrait Hermione pulled portrait Andromeda and Narcissa close, one arm around each of their waists, as they laughed silently.

“I didn’t charm them to speak, I thought that could get annoying.” Andromeda grinned.

“It’s marvelous, Andy, I’ll put it up in my office.” Hermione said.

“Alright, my turn.” Narcissa said. “I’m going to blindfold you.” At Hermione’s nod, Narcissa drew her wand and blindfolded Hermione, also dulling her hearing so she wouldn’t hear anything. “Andy’s going to stay with you, here, and I will fetch it.” Narcissa went upstairs, and came down again a few minutes later. “ _Finite Incantatem_.” The blindfold fell away, and Hermione’s hearing returned. She took a moment to blink, readjusting her eyes to the light, then she looked in Narcissa’s direction.

“Dad!” Hermione threw herself at her father, and he lifted her off the ground.

“Happy birthday, petal.” He whispered.

“How did you get here? When did you come? Why? Where’s Mum?” Hermione bombarded her father with questions, pulling him to sit down.

“One at a time, poppet.” Michael Granger grinned at his daughter. “I came because it’s your birthday, and because I don’t want to be estranged from my only daughter. I came back to England a week ago, and I owled Ms Black. She told me where you lived, and said maybe I could wait until today, as a special surprise, so I did. We agreed that Mrs Tonks would collect me from my hotel in London when you were out this morning.”

“Cissy, Andy, thank you. This is just the best birthday ever!” Hermione grinned at them.

“Might I ask who this little man is?” Michael looked towards Teddy, who was leaning against Andromeda’s legs.

“This is my grandson. My daughter and her husband… they died in the war, so we’re raising him.” Andromeda nudged Teddy forward, and He ran over to Hermione’s legs. “Introduce yourself, darling.”

Hermione lifted Teddy onto her lap. “I Teddy Lupin.” He said shyly, snuggling against Hermione.

“Hello Teddy, my name is Michael.” Teddy smiled shyly. “Lupin? Didn’t you have a teacher called Lupin?”

“Yeah, I did. He married Tonks, Nymphadora, I mean, Andy’s daughter.” Hermione supplied.

“Small world, then.” Michael said.

“Yeah.” Hermione agreed. “You never said where Mum was.” She spoke as if she knew the answer.

“I’m sorry, poppet.” Michael gently placed his hand on his daughter’s knee. “I asked her if she wanted to come back, I gave her plenty of time, I’ve been saving almost since you left. She reiterated what she said when you came.”

Hermione looked down at Teddy. “That’s okay, Dad.”

There was a long moments silence. “Mr Granger-” Narcissa began.

“Michael, please.”

“Then you must call me Narcissa, and her Andromeda.” Narcissa replied. “Michael, you must let us help you get set up in London, or wherever you want to go.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t.”

“We’ve plenty of money, Dad. And I didn’t sell the old house or your practice, so that’s still all there for you. Let us help.” Hermione said.

“Well, that’s very kind. But we won’t be discussing it on you birthday, petal.” Michael deftly changed the subject. “What plans have you got?”

“We’re going to dinner at the Weasley’s. You will come?” Hermione told him.

“Of course. I’ve always wanted to meet these Weasleys.” Michael responded enthusiastically.

“A few things then,” Andromeda said, “Arthur will probably grill you on muggles, Molly will offer you third and fourth helpings, and the house looks like it will fall down, but it won’t.”

“And one of the twins, Fred, he died in the war.” Narcissa finished. "So it's probably best not to mention that."

“So many people died.” Michael was shocked. “So many that you knew, Hermione.”

“Yes.” Hermione said, having accepted the fact a long time ago.

***

“But _can_ muggles floo?” Hermione asked Narcissa, who was applying her lipstick in the bathroom.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, darling.” Narcissa answered. “Try asking Andy.”

Hermione nodded and went to find Andy, who was in Teddy’s room. “Andy, can muggles use the floo?” Hermione leaned against the doorframe.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Andromeda said.

“But surely…” Hermione wondered.

Andromeda thought for a second, “We never wanted to risk it. I didn’t know, and neither did Ted. We always apparated.”

“Alright, I apparate with Dad, then. You can floo, if you want.” Hermione decided.

Andromeda lifted Teddy, and they went downstairs together. “No, we’ll apparate with you, love.”

The little family walked through the property together, past the wards so that they could apparate. “I’ll show you, Michael, what will happen, then Hermione will bring you, then Andromeda and Teddy will come.” Narcissa stopped once they passed through the low gate, and twirled in a small circle, disapparating with a quiet pop.

“Wow.” Michael breathed as Hermione took his arm.

“Don’t panic, Dad, and _don’t_ let go.” Hermione instructed. She twisted and they appeared outside the Burrow a moment later. Michael dropped to his knees, his head down.

“Crap. That is just horrible.”

“Here, Dad.” Hermione took his arm and helped him to his feet as Andromeda and Teddy materialised a few metres away.

“Why do you _do_ that?” He gasped as they began to walk down the drive.

“Because it is fast.” Narcissa explained. “We were all in Pembrokeshire, and now we are in Devon.”

‘Wow.” Michael said again.

They entered the Burrow, which was in it’s usual state of chaos. When everyone saw Hermione, a chorus of ‘happy birthday’s ensued, and she was bombarded with hugs and presents. Harry swung Teddy from Andromeda’s arms and rejoined his conversation about quidditch with Ginny, Bill, George, and Angelina. Arthur soon figured out that Michael was a muggle, and he dragged him off to his shed to show him his collection. Andromeda followed them, joining in on the conversation about the differences between muggles and wizards. Fleur approached Narcissa, with baby Victoire in her arms, and complimented her on her dress, and the two were soon engrossed in fashion and gossip. Percy’s girlfriend Audrey was introduced to the group, and she joined Narcissa and Fleur, discussing the photoshoots she did for wizarding high fashion. Luna arrived soon after and dragged Percy from his work at the kitchen table, taking him outside, nattering about nargles and wrackspurts.

Hermione was soon left alone in the kitchen with Molly, the house filled with the buzz of conversation. “Is there anything I can do to help, Molly?”

“Sort out these vegetables, please dear.” Molly handed Hermione a chopping board laden with vegetables, and Hermione drew her wand and set the knife to chopping them. “That’s your father?”

“Yes, Cissy gave him our address. Andy fetched him from London this morning.” Hermione grinned, pleased to have her father back in her life.

“Dear, Narcissa told me what your parents said to you, in Australia. How upset you were.” Molly spoke with a kind, motherly tone. “I don’t want you to be hurt again, dear.”

“Molly, he, I think, in Australia, he was shellshocked a bit. He had just regained a lifetime of memories, and I was standing in front of him. He only wants me to be happy, and he sees that I am with Andy and Cissy.” Hermione said honestly.

Molly turned to face Hermione. “And your mother?”

“I don’t think Mum is coming back from Australia.” Hermione said, her tone dull.

“Poor child.” Molly murmured as she enveloped Hermione in a hug. It was at this moment when the fireplace flared green and Draco stepped out, closely followed by Astoria. He cleared his throat gently.

“Oh, Draco, you made it.” Hermione said, embracing Draco and Astoria.

“Yeah, happy birthday, Hermione.” He gave her a small box, and she placed it on the kitchen table with the rest of the presents.

“Thanks. Can you two come with me, I’ve got someone to introduce you to.” At Draco’s nod, Hermione led them outside and into Arthur’s shed. Hermione went straight to Andromeda’s side, winding her arm around her fiancée’s waist. “Draco, Astoria, this is my dad, Michael Granger. Dad, this is Cissy’s son, Draco, and his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Granger.” Draco extended his hand.

Michael took it. “Call me Michael, please.” He shook Astoria’s hand too, then Draco went to find Harry and Teddy. Astoria and Hermione wandered back to the house with Andromeda, who went to help Molly with dinner. Astoria leaned over Draco’s shoulder, watching his game of chess with Harry. Hermione gravitated to Narcissa’s side, their hands finding each other’s as they shared a kiss.

Hermione snuggled next to Narcissa on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her, Narcissa’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Narcissa bent her head and kissed Hermione again. The sound of someone clearing their throat cut through their loved-up haze. “We don’t need to see you putting it out right before dinner, thanks Hermione.” Ron was standing in the doorway, his freckley features marred by an ugly scowl.

“I wasn’t _putting it out_ , Ronald, I was kissing my fiancée.” Hermione glared at him.

“Well, get a room, then.” Ron was floundering for another insult.

“I theenk zat zis love, eet is trés beau.” Fleur said firmly.

“Sod off, Ron.” Ginny said her piece, and Ron turned his scowl on her, spinning around to go back upstairs right as Molly called everyone for dinner. Instead he served himself a plate and took it back to his room.Ginny ran off to fetch Arthur and Michael as everyone took their seats at the long table.

Molly did offer everyone multiple servings, and when the sky outside grew dark, everyone was stuffed, all their plates were clean. Hermione gathered all of her presents, and they dragged Michael away from Arthur, plying him with promises to bring him back soon. Once home, Teddy was put to bed, and Michael also retired to his room. Hermione pulled Andromeda and Narcissa upstairs, reminding them of their promises that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trés beau - very beautiful


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!! I hope everyone has had a brilliant Christmas/Holidays and I hope you all have a great 2017.

Hermione, Narcissa, and Andromeda spent October and November planning the wedding and Christmas. They had chosen December 16th, a Saturday, for the wedding, and were honeymooning until the 23rd. Harry had offered to look after Teddy for them while they were in Italy, and they had gratefully taken him up on the offer.

Hermione had spent Halloween with Harry. They visited his parent’s graves, as they had since the first time during the war. Harry spent the day with Hermione at Grimmauld Place, in reflective silence, and after their trip to Godric’s Hollow, where Harry laid a wreath of black hellebore, the same as the wreath of flowers Hermione had conjured the first visit, Harry went home with Hermione and they had dinner together. Harry stayed the night in the spare room, and Hermione took him to be fitted for his best man’s suit and robes. Hermione’s father was giving her away, but she had asked Harry to be her best man. Draco had been asked to fill both roles for Narcissa and he happily accepted. Andromeda was being given away by her Uncle Alphard, and the only woman in the bridal party was Andromeda’s maid of honour, her closest school friend, Adriana Zabini, Draco’s friend Blaise’s aunt.

They spent the day together, Alphard brought his wife, Cassandra, and his daughter, Olivia, Draco appeared with Astoria, and Ginny also turned up. Olivia, Astoria, and Ginny were all bridesmaids. All the dresses, suits, and robes were chosen. The outfits for Alphard, Michael, Draco, and Harry were three-piece suits with open robes instead of a jacket. The shirts were white, and the waistcoat, and trousers were a slightly sparkling silver. The colour chosen for the robes was a deep black, and their bow-ties were a deep sapphire colour. Adriana had a matching sapphire, floor-length gown with silver detailing on the bodice. Olivia, Astoria, and Ginny had similar gowns to Adriana, though theirs stopped above the knee and had simpler detailing.

Alphard was thrilled to find out that Sirius had reinstated him to his place on the family tree before he died. “But why are you so proud to be part of a House that is known for its beliefs in pureblood supremacy, and for its major part in the war?” Draco asked quietly, later.

“I am proud of my history. We weren’t always like we were during the war. We were a good House, an upstanding pillar of wizarding and muggle society, before the Statute of Secrecy. We had some forebears in the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries who blamed their expulsion from the muggle world on the muggles, and that is how pureblood supremacy happened, nephew.” Alphard patted Draco heavily on the shoulder. “I am not proud of Bellatrix, or her husband, nor Lucius, or Orion and Cygnus. They were the ones who failed in their duty to our House by bringing it down to be subservient to a murderer. But you, nephew, you mother and aunt, your cousins Sirius and Regulus, who saw the light, and your cousin Nymphadora, you are those whom I am proud of.” By now, the whole group had stopped talking, and everyone at the table was listening to Alphard speak. Andromeda’s eyes swam with tears when her uncle said he was proud of her daughter, and Narcissa took her hand gently, giving her comfort.

Draco thought for a moment. “I think I get it now. I should be proud of being a Malfoy, but that doesn’t mean I am proud of the bad ones like my father. I shouldn’t deny my heritage.”

“That’s right, nephew.” Alphard grinned. “Did you know that this young lady is your third cousin, once removed, on her father’s side? And my cousin Lucretia married Miss Weasley’s mother’s uncle, Ignatius Prewett.

“Sirius said something like that once, that all the pureblood families were related.” Harry said.

Alphard looked at him appraisingly. “That’s right lad, you grandfather Charlus married my aunt Dorea.”

Harry’s face lit up at the nugget of information about his family. He was still so eager to know anything about the Potters. “Could you tell me about them some time, please, Mr Black?”

“Course I will, lad, but you mustn’t go round calling me Mr Black. It’s Alphard.”

“Yes, thank you, Alphard.”

After lunch the group visited the chosen venue, an old Black Family Estate in Hertfordshire. The resident house-elves of Graveley House had refused freedom when it was offered, and were working on cleaning up the old house. Graveley House was situated near the village of Graveley, which was the home to around four hundred people. Lesser members of the Black Family had traditionally lived in Graveley House, but the family had been dying out, and there were no current inhabitants of Graveley, though the muggles believed that the owner was just a recluse.

The garden path had been decorated with floating candles, hovering at about shoulder height on both sides of the path, which led to a gently sloping garden, set up with silver chairs. The chairs were split into four sections, with three flower strewn aisles. The plan was that on the day, each aisle would have a tent set up, to prevent the brides from seeing each other before they began to walk toward the rose altar.

The bridal party would be staying at Graveley House for the night before the wedding, each bride in a separate wing of the house to ensure they did not run into each other. Hermione, Andromeda, and Narcissa had asked the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to preside over their wedding, and he had readily accepted.

Everyone went their separate ways after the visit to Graveley House. The brides-to-be went home to their little cottage with Teddy. Though their wedding was getting closer and closer, they were not nervous, only happy that they could be bound to each other, happy that they could have their fairytale wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the wedding, but I don't know when it will be posted, I want to take my time with it.


End file.
